Awakening
by GalopaWXY
Summary: Depuis le passage à l'âge adulte jusqu'à la fin du jeu et un peu après, du point de vue de Link et Sheik à tour de rôle. Contient des spoilers à la pelle et du yaoi /  BL  explicite, de l'aventure, un peu d'humour et beaucoup de sauvage du monde !  fini.
1. Le temple de la forêt

_Cette fic est donc officiellement la deuxième histoire que je finis d'écrire DE MA VIE (l'autre étant Dilemma). Par pitié, critiquez à outrance et **laissez-moi des reviews **! J'ai besoin d'avoir votre avis, de savoir ce qui ne va pas et ce que vous avez particulièrement aimé, hein ! Je veux m'améliorer ! Vous ne pouvez pas me vexer alors allez-y franco !_

_**Introduction  
><strong>__Bon enfant, vraiment très bon enfant – surtout au début - mais je vous jure que ça fonctionne bien et ça m'amuse un peu d'écrire sans me prendre la tête avec les soucis liés au même sexe. A la base, j'étais censée m'arrêter à la Caverne de Glace, mais je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de décrire la scène du Temple de l'Eau avec l'ombre de Link, et j'ai embrayé sur Cocorico et son puits hanté... et puis j'ai eu été fichue, j'ai refait tout le jeu._

_**Rythme : **Cette fanfiction sera publiée par chapitres _**tous les jeudis**_ jusqu'à l'épilogue :) ce n'est pas bon de tout ingérer d'un coup, c'est comme les animes, après ça on ne retient rien et on est frustré. C'est pour votre bien :3_

**/****!****\**_**Attention**__ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez __**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**__, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) __**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**__ BEWARE._

_ Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de __**yaoi**__, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

_**Disclaimer : **__Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

**_EDIT : fait mumuse avec la ponctuation u_u il en manque par-ci par-là..._**

.

_._

.o0o.

.

Link s'assit sur les marches de pierre de la dalle du Temple du Temps et tendit les mains devant lui. Ces mains gantées de cuir, si fines qu'on aurait presque dit celles d'une fille, et bien plus lisses que la dernière fois qu'il les avait regardées. Sept ans sans manier l'épée et le bouclier... était-ce vraiment possible ? Il les frotta convulsivement l'une contre l'autre. Des picotements courraient dans ce corps d'adulte, ce corps étrange qui n'aurait pas dû être le sien, qu'aucun Kokiri n'aurait dû avoir. Pour tout dire, il se sentait assez mal, nauséeux même. Il avait envie de se lever et courir jusqu'à la limite de ses capacités, juste pour voir où elles étaient maintenant, et tout à la fois il aurait voulu s'allonger à même le sol et s'endormir pour se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Entre ses mains, l'épée légendaire à pommeau couleur crépuscule ne pesait presque rien... il en fendit l'air et la tint un instant devant lui. Elle était très agréable, comme si elle avait été spécialement conçue pour sa paume, avec le centre de gravité porté au premier tiers de la lame, seyant parfaitement à son style de combat.

Au moment où il venait de décider de sortir du temple, il sentit très nettement une présence derrière lui et se retourna d'un bond. Une silhouette se tenait devant le socle de pierre, bras croisés, et le dévisageait... C'était un jeune homme, le corps couverts de bandages et de tissu bleu son visage était à demi masqué par un rideau de cheveux aussi blonds que les siens propres, et la bouche couverte d'un masque de lin sale, ne laissant apparaître qu'un œil au regard intense, rouge, flamboyant d'une émotion contenue. Baissant les yeux, Link reconnut, sur la poitrine ornée d'un tabard usé de l'inconnu, l'œil symbolique du peuple Sheikah, protecteurs de la famille royale ! Cela le tranquillisa quelque peu et il relâcha sa poigne sur la garde de l'épée. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, puis l'homme décroisa les bras et fit quelques pas en avant avec une souplesse que Link identifia aussitôt comme la démarche d'un homme aguerri au combat.

- Je t'attendais... Héros du Temps... Link, Kokiri d'adoption, Hylien de naissance, l'ocarina royal du temps à la ceinture, accompagné de Navi la fée, envoyée de l'arbre Mojo, et brandissant l'épée de légende. Les mots ne suffisent pas à exprimer tout ce que je ressens à te voir là, devant moi, après ces sept années de ténèbres.

Link se tut. La voix du Sheikah était grave, et vibrante d'une émotion qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur la véracité de ses paroles. Ledit Hylien se sentait comme transpercé par cet œil de feu qui semblait le jauger. Navi avait un commentaire à faire et bourdonnait à son oreille, mais il ne pouvait se détacher de la formidable présence que dégageait le jeune homme qui lui parlait.

- Tu dois avoir tant de questions à poser... hélas, je n'ai que peu de réponses, et peu que je puis partager avec toi aujourd'hui. Aussi, Link, admirable Link, devons-nous aujourd'hui faire appel à ta bonté et à ton courage, et charger sur tes épaules une quête dont dépend le sort d'Hyrule. Tu as parlé avec Rauru. Je n'ajouterais que ceci : quand le mal arrive, les sages se réfugient dans les cinq temples. Dans une profonde forêt, sur une haute montagne, dans un vaste lac, dans la maison des morts, et dans la déesse de sable.

L'étranger eut un geste circulaire pour accompagner ses paroles. Link lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Cela fait partie des secrets qui ne m'appartiennent pas... mais mon peuple des Sheikahs a longtemps protégé le sang royal d'Hyrule, peuple dont je suis aujourd'hui l'un des derniers survivants. Ganondorf nous a décimé les uns après les autres pendant les sept années où tu es demeuré endormi. Seul, ma mission est de te guider sur le chemin de la lumière selon notre légende, transmise de génération en génération... mon nom est Sheik. Et, crois ceci par-dessus tout, je suis ton ami et je désire ton bien.

Un léger tremblement agitait les poings du jeune homme, et son œil brillant d'une bienveillance sans bornes acheva de convaincre Link que c'était effectivement le cas. Une présence amie dans un monde qu'on lui disait hostile et métamorphosé. Un point d'ancrage, un allié fidèle et immuable. Un Sheikah qui œuvrait pour le bien et la protection du peuple dans l'ombre à ses côtés ainsi qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Le jeune homme sentit ses épaules se détendre et ses mains se décrisper. Navi était silencieuse à présent. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui donner son avis plus tard sur le mystérieux inconnu.

- Je... merci, Sheik.

- Je fais mon devoir. Ce sera un honneur de servir aux côtés du Héros du Temps... je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Pour l'heure, au revoir, Link !

Sheik recula alors et disparut avec une légère détonation. Link fit volteface et sortit du Temple du Temps d'un pas ferme. La désolation l'attendait à l'extérieur. Tout était rouge ou noir... plus de ciel bleu, plus de pelouses vertes. Les parterres de fleurs n'étaient plus que cendres et gravats, l'allée pavée bien propre disparaissait presque sous la crasse et la poussière cendreuse, des pierres étaient descellées. Au loin, la Montagne de la Mort était nimbée d'un halo rougeâtre très inquiétant et crachait un épais nuage noir qui se perdait dans le ciel de la même couleur... et devant lui... les maisons étaient dévastées. La plupart d'entre elles n'avaient plus de toits, ou alors était-il à demi écroulé et les charpentes brûlées jusqu'au cœur. Là où autrefois – quelques heures, semblait-il – les villageois résidant au château faisaient joyeusement leur marché, il ne restait plus que le vent et les cailloux. En leur lieu et place, une série d'Effrois attaquèrent Link, qui mena son premier combat dans son nouveau corps d'adulte. Il découvrit que son bras était plus puissant, son bouclier Hylien plus efficace que la targe Kokiri, qu'il avait une meilleure allonge... mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la place du marché, horrifié par les dégâts. Voilà donc ce qu'était la fureur de Ganondorf lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le sanctuaire... traversant rapidement le pont-levis brisé, il sortit au pas de course dans la plaine d'Hyrule – elle au moins n'avait pas changé – et put souffler un peu, prendre surtout le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

_._

.o0o.

.

- Ce Sheik fera un allié de poids !

- Tu es donc du même avis que moi ! tinta joyeusement la fée des forêts. C'est une chance de trouver des gens qui se battent pour la justice malgré les ténèbres... son cœur était des plus honnêtes et son regard droit ! Ah, Link, tu as le don de t'attirer autant d'ennuis que d'amis précieux ! Oh ! Le ranch Lon-Lon ! Penses-tu que Malon y est encore ?

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte, ce fut pour trouver le palefrenier jaunâtre régnant en maître des lieux, et la douce voix de Malon ne se faisait plus entendre. Link paya dix rupees pour entrer dans l'enclos, et repéra rapidement la belle Epona. Malgré sa prétendue mauvaise éducation, elle portait une selle richement décorée, mais pas de filet : trop mauvais caractère pour accepter le mors ? Sortant son ocarina, le jeune homme joua les six notes de sa mélodie, ce qui fit accourir la jument de trait vers lui, et Malon à la fenêtre du bâtiment. De petite pouliche de solide carrure, elle était devenue large jument aux jambes massives et aux yeux doux. Il ne l'avait reconnue que par la couleur, car son apparence avait totalement changé. Il parvint à se hisser sur son dos, et, s'aidant de la voix et des talons, la lança au galop autour du corral. Bonheur ! Il n'était jamais monté à cheval, mais son corps semblait se placer tout seul correctement pour accompagner le mouvement. Même sans bride, la jument répondait parfaitement aux jambes. C'était comme si elle anticipait les désirs de Link ! Après quelques tours, le patron finit par lui proposer une course, que le Héros du Temps remporta facilement puis il courut une nouvelle fois, ce coup-ci pour gagner Epona, ce qui se solda par une seconde victoire. Les muscles de sa monture étaient puissants et il paraissait impossible à Link qu'il puisse être battu de vitesse lorsqu'il était sur elle. Furieux, l'homme au teint jaune lui ferma les portes du ranch peut-être pensait-il que Link reviendrait ainsi sur sa décision ? Mais la jument se dirigea tranquillement vers un mur d'enceinte, et, prenant de la vitesse, parvint à le sauter pour atterrir en contrebas dans la plaine. Satisfaite, Navi lança :

- Tu vas vraiment finir par ressembler à un héros ! Un destrier, une arme de légende... et bien sûr, une fée sans peur et sans reproche pour te guider !

_._

.o0o.

.

La nuit tombait lorsque Link parvint à son village natal. Il eut un coup au cœur en constatant d'une part que plus aucun Kokiri ne trainait dans les herbes du village, et un autre lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison en se cognant au plafond. Il dépoussiéra quelques graines conservées dans le sable pour les manger, se lamentant au passage sur l'état d'abandon poussiéreux de sa fière cabane... Son lit était devenu bien trop petit pour lui, mais il s'y pelotonna tout de même pour dormir, et prétendit pour une nuit n'être que l'insignifiant Link, le petit Kokiri sans fée agité de cauchemars la nuit.

Le lendemain, Navi le tira du sommeil tôt pour se rendre au Temple de la Forêt... mais Link prit tout de même un moment pour faire le tour de son village d'adoption. Aucun Kokiri ne le reconnut. Ils avaient tous un air de lassitude et de fatigue qui n'était pas coutumier du peuple de la forêt, et ils ne firent même pas de commentaire sur la tenue Kokiri du grand monsieur qui leur rendait visite - quelques uns remarquèrent toutefois la fée qui l'accompagnait, sans poser trop de question, le regard fuyant, les yeux perdus malgré leurs sourires. Les monstres avaient envahi l'herbe verte du village. Link passa un moment à les décimer, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien : aussitôt qu'il tournait le dos à un endroit, le mal y revenait élire domicile. La protection de l'Arbre Mojo n'était plus... Terrifié par ce qu'il avait causé par sa sottise d'enfant, le Héros du Temps prit ses jambes à son cou et s'engouffra dans les Bois Perdus.

Après une traversée relativement simple des tunnels qu'il connaissait bien, Link arriva devant un enfant roux avec stupeur, il reconnut Mido, le dur qui l'avait maltraité toute son enfance. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, son visage creusé et ses yeux cernés du noir de la fatigue. Le regarder de haut sans le voir témoigner autre chose que de la lassitude et de la peur à son égard acheva de troubler Link. Le petit Kokiri terrifié refusa de le laisser passer jusqu'au moment où Link eut l'idée de lui jouer la mélodie secrète que Saria apprenait à ses amis ébahi, Mido s'exclama :

- Mais... comment pouvez-vous connaître cette musique ? Est-ce que vous connaissez Saria ? Et ces habits verts... et cette fée qui vous suit... je... je ne comprends plus rien...

- Je connaissais Saria il y a longtemps, répondit Link, pris de pitié pour cet enfant qui menaçait d'éclater en sanglots. Je vais aider. Je la retrouverais, je te le jure.

Mido resta un moment indécis, puis s'écarta du passage.

- C'est troublant... à vous voir, à vous regarder, j'ai presque l'impression de le revoir... lui...

Sans répondre, plus ému qu'il voulait bien laisser voir, Link s'engagea dans le passage et retrouva sans mal le chemin du temple.

.

Après un rude combat contre une brute géante, et beaucoup moins lisse et neuf qu'à sa renaissance, Link posa enfin le pied en haut des marches, dans le sanctuaire de verdure où il avait vu Saria pour la dernière fois. La vieille souche était encore là, couverte de lierre et de champignons, et le Héros du Temps s'en approcha pour passer la main dessus. Saria... était-elle encore seulement en vie ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir croisée au village... son pied heurta alors quelque chose de dur. La dalle de la Triforce ! Se redressant, il découvrit Sheik, debout au centre. Il s'approcha de lui sans bruit, comme si ses pieds flottaient au-dessus des feuilles mortes plutôt que de les toucher.

- La course du temps est cruelle... Sa vitesse est perçue différemment par chacun, mais personne ne peut la modifier... Seule la mémoire des jours anciens n'est pas altérée... Sors ton ocarina, Link. Je vais t'apprendre le véritable pouvoir que recèle sa musique.

Une harpe d'or se matérialisa soudain dans le bras du Sheikah. L'instrument était fin, ouvragé, et gravé de symboles il s'agissait là d'un objet magnifique, précieux, qui semblait presque déplacé entre les mains bandées et calleuses du jeune homme. Ce dernier se percha sur un mince rocher couvert de verdure, et passa doucement les doigts sur les cordes, qui frémirent.

- Reproduis ceci après moi :

Et Sheik joua distinctement six notes, que Link n'eut aucun mal à retrouver sur l'ocarina de Zelda. Aussitôt, les instruments scintillèrent à l'unisson et Link ôta vivement le sien de ses lèvres, saisi.

- Il s'agit du Menuet de la Forêt... chaque fois que tu le joues, tu seras téléporté sur cette dalle de pierre.

- Ça me sera bien utile...

- J'ai fait un peu de ménage à l'entrée et aux abords du temple, tu devrais être tranquille les premiers temps.

Puis Sheik le dévisagea sévèrement et demanda soudain :

- Tu as mangé ce matin ?

- Quoi ? fit Link, pris complètement au dépourvu. Heu, non, je...

- Inadmissible négligence ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'affronter les dangers du temple sans t'être alimenté d'abord ! Apprends que si tu ne prends pas soin de ton corps, tu ne peux pas mieux prendre soin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Impa me l'a répété un nombre de fois incalculable et je n'ai jamais pris cette règle en défaut jusqu'-...

- Impa ! Tu connaissais Impa ?

- Je... oui, bien sûr. Elle a été mon mentor pendant très longtemps c'était une Sheikah, elle aussi, et point des moindres. Assieds-toi et mange, reprit-il avec autorité en tendant quelques fruits et un quignon de pain à Link.

Celui-ci prit la nourriture et obéit, trop médusé pour parler. Sheik avait été l'élève d'Impa ? La nourrice royale avait dû bien cacher son jeu alors, il avait toujours cru qu'elle ne se consacrait qu'à protéger Zelda elle-même. Mais dans le fond, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle enlevait la princesse aux griffes de Ganondorf... il avait pu se passer bien des choses depuis ! Le jeune Hylien se sentit soudain très petit et très en retard.

- Sheik ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme assis en tailleur devant lui leva son œil pour le transpercer du regard.

- Sept ans ont passé en ce qui m'a semblé se compter en minutes, et ce que tout le monde a vécu et sait, je l'ignore... pour commencer, où est la princesse Zelda ? Est-elle en vie ?

- Zelda ? Oui, elle est en vie. Elle se cache et œuvre pour son peuple dans l'ombre. Et crois-moi, laisser Hyrule penser qu'elle l'a abandonné est pour elle pire torture que tout ce que pourrait lui infliger le seigneur des ténèbres !

Link dévisagea Sheik, surpris par la véhémence de son ton. Ce dernier fronça le sourcil, comme agacé par sa négligence, et se renfrogna.

- Ces sept ans ont été bien longs et bien sombres pour ceux qui attendaient ta venue, Link. Et le temps doit encore sembler bien sombre à ceux qui n'attendent aucune aide... l'anonymat te protège, et prions pour qu'il ne se brise pas trop tôt. Si Ganondorf a vent de la renaissance du Héros du Temps, je n'ose imaginer... il doit te sembler cruel de laisser les habitants dans l'ignorance, mais c'est hélas nécessaire.

- Je comprends.

Link mordit dans une pomme en silence, absorbé dans ses réflexions. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'autant de temps ait pu passer en un clin d'œil, et pressa Sheik de lui en dire d'avantage. Ce dernier lui conta les évènements, comment Ganondorf, fort de son nouveau pouvoir, avait détruit le château en tuant la plupart des Sheikahs qui protégeaient la royauté, puis comment il avait semé la terreur parmi les habitants en les menaçant de les changer en zombies. Il avait occulté le soleil et la lune, laissé les monstres envahir les terres, tué beaucoup de gens. Impa et Sheik s'étaient parfois retrouvés face à lui lorsqu'il avait percé leur cachette à jour. Malgré toute l'habileté des Sheikahs, le seigneur des ténèbres avait trop souvent pris l'avantage, et plusieurs des compagnons de Sheik avaient du donner leur vie pour sauvegarder la sienne.

- Afin que je puisse accueillir le Héros du Temps... Nous aurions aimé être plus nombreux à tes côtés, mais je crains qu'il ne faille te contenter de ma modeste personne...

- Sheik. Tu es déjà tout ce qui me pousse en avant. Ma famille ne me reconnait plus, tous ceux que j'ai croisés dans ma vie m'appellent « monsieur », le bien s'est changé en mal... tu es mon point d'ancrage, le seul qu'il me reste, et je suis plus reconnaissant à tes amis que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Les yeux de Sheik brillèrent avec plus d'intensité, et Link devina un sourire derrière son vieux col de lin.

- Ces mots me réchauffent le cœur, Héros du Temps.

- Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas. Si je puis me permettre... pourquoi s'est-on sacrifié pour toi ? Es-tu quelqu'un de très important au sein des Sheikahs ?

Le jeune homme se tortilla sur son rocher verdoyant.

- Je... ne me suis pas posé la question.

Il sembla à Link que ces mots voulaient plutôt dire : ''je ne sais pas ce que je peux t'en dire et je n'ai pas préparé de réponse'' mais il n'insista pas. Il était déjà trop heureux de compter le jeune Sheikah dans ses alliés et il voulait lui faire confiance. Son cœur lui soufflait qu'il pouvait entièrement se reposer sur cette amitié toute neuve. Posant les vestiges de son repas au sol, Link se leva, alla au rocher où le jeune homme faisait mine de partir et l'étreignit avec chaleur. C'était spontané et naturel, mais il sentit Sheik se raidir nettement, et il recula en le tenant par les épaules sans insister.

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, mon ami !

- Je... bonne chance, Héros du Temps. Bonne chance.

Link se tourna vers le temple tandis que Sheik disparaissait derrière lui, et entra d'un pas résolu.

.

De son côté, le Sheikah était secoué jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Dissimulé par son sort, il se sentait déjà moins vulnérable à ce à quoi la mort et la désolation l'avait résolument fermé : les émotions. Il s'était blindé contre tout depuis la destruction du palais, contre la mort de tous ces serviteurs et personnes qui avaient entouré Zelda toute son enfance. Son enfance était morte. Il avait fermé son âme et son cœur, et n'avait conservé que son devoir. Il avait pu fuir tandis que ses compagnons Sheikahs, avec lesquels il avait appris, se faisaient tuer d'atroce façon par le monstre. Il avait pu fuir en les abandonnant, par nécessité. Pour retrouver le Héros du Temps. Link. Zelda se souvenait encore vivement du petit garçon de la forêt qui était venu lui parler, il y a si longtemps, dans les jardins royaux, après avoir fièrement déjoué la surveillance des gardes. Que ça avait été amusant ! Quelle insouciance était alors la leur ! Sheik escalada lestement un arbre pour observer Link en proie avec un coffre caché en hauteur. Lui-même ne l'avait pas repéré tout à l'heure... Intérieurement, Zelda se félicita que le destin d'Hyrule fut entre d'aussi bonnes mains et Sheik ressentit tout aussi intensément son admiration et son attirance pour le beau héros. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça, mais il observa malgré tout le jeune homme en vert jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

_._

.o0o.

.

Lorsque Link ressortit du temple avec le médaillon et le cœur en paix quant à Saria, il n'avait définitivement plus rien de neuf et lisse. Une estafilade courrait le long de son avant-bras gauche, souvenir du fantôme de Ganondorf, et il avait reçu un coup de lanterne au mollet qui le faisait boiter. Dans l'ensemble, il était sale, il avait mal un peu partout, et son bras droit lui faisait souffrir le martyr à cause des efforts intenses qu'il avait dû fournir avec un corps à la musculature sous-développée.

- A l'avenir, Navi, je te le jure, je vais m'entrainer très régulièrement pour ne plus jamais avoir à parer de coups aussi misérablement !

- Bien de ton avis ! Epona est là-bas...

- Ah non, d'abord je vais m'écrouler juste ici (il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe) et m'endormir aussi sec (il ferma les yeux). Réveille-moi dans huit heures, j'ai besoin de récupérer.

Link se laissait aller au sommeil lorsqu'une ombre passa sur lui. Il se redressa, en alerte, pour trouver un fantôme tout près, bien trop près ! A ce moment, un reflet brillant fendit l'air et vint frapper l'esprit de plein fouet, le mettant en fuite. A demi réveillé, Link vit arriver Sheik, un second poignard à la main.

- Sheik ! Mais... depuis quand y a-t-il des revenants sur la plaine d'Hyrule... en plein jour ?

- Je te laisse deviner... As-tu triomphé du mal dans la forêt ?

- On peut dire ça. Blessure de guerre ! fit-il avec un sourire en brandissant sa cicatrice au bras.

- Cette plaie n'est pas belle, elle me semble noire... et peu naturelle... où l'as-tu reçue ?

- Le monstre qui gardait Saria prisonnière était un reflet de Ganondorf, un fantôme vivant dans une salle de tableaux au centre du-

_- Comment ?_

Link s'interrompit, surpris de l'alerte soudaine de Sheik. Cependant, ce dernier réfléchissait à toute allure. Se pouvait-il que ce fantôme soit un fragment de l'âme du roi maudit ? Si c'était le cas, Ganondorf allait être mis au courant de l'existence de Link ! S'il décidait de se lancer en personne à sa poursuite comme il avait poursuivi Impa pendant un temps, tous leurs plans seraient anéantis... Link n'était pas prêt, pas prêt du tout ! Il fallait absolument mesurer les implications, et vite. Il fallait en parler à Impa. Il brûlait au jeune homme de reprendre son identité de Zelda et d'utiliser son rayonnement magique pour sonder l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres, mais le risque était immense, car elle serait aussitôt détectée et prise en chasse. Et si l'on trouvait Sheik sur les lieux où Zelda aurait dû physiquement se tenir... Le Sheikah se mordit la lèvre.

- Sheik ? Sheik ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Comment ? Si, tout va bien. (il se força à sourire) Tu as vaincu un fragment de Ganondorf ! C'est un exploit ! Je savais qu'on pouvait se fier à toi, Link, tu es le héros que le peuple attend.

Link esquissa un sourire timide, complètement ignorant des compliments.

- Dors. Je veille sur toi.

- Merci, Sheik.

Le jeune Kokiri se laissa glisser dans un repos réparateur et oublia le monde.

.


	2. Le temple du feu

****/!\Attention****_** ! **__Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

****Disclaimer****** : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

.

.o0o.

.

A son réveil, le soleil avait entamé sa lente descente vers l'horizon et les feuilles de l'arbre au pied duquel Link s'était endormi bruissaient doucement. Il se sentait reposé et dans l'ensemble beaucoup mieux que ces deux derniers jours. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que sa tête reposait au creux des reins de Sheik qui, une main posée sur son épaule, avait le regard plongé dans le lointain. Il se sentit encore mieux et referma les yeux d'un air bienheureux, en se félicitant encore une fois de l'avoir à ses côtés. Cette histoire de quête pour les médaillons l'effrayait un peu aussi, se dire qu'il était soutenu sans réserve par un ami lui réchauffait le cœur. Il finit par poser une main sur celle de Sheik, qui tressaillit et sembla faire un effort pour ne pas la retirer. Finalement il serra celle de Link et l'assit doucement.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un Goron ! Merci d'être resté auprès de moi.

- Comme un Goron, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en verras justement bientôt... Je dois partir, Link, je te retrouverais plus tard. Garde-moi dans ton cœur, dit-il en serrant la main de Link dans les siennes.

- Et toi dans le tien.

Le Sheikah disparut avec une légère détonation. Link avait répondu sans réfléchir à la formule rituelle des amis proches. Combien de fois Saria et lui n'avaient-ils pas prononcés ces mots lorsqu'ils se séparaient ? Mais dans la bouche de Sheik, elle sonnait si juste et belle qu'elle acheva de mettre du baume au cœur du Héros du Temps.

- En avant, Navi ! L'aventure nous attend !

La fée ne répondit pas tout de suite : elle semblait songeuse.

- Sheik se comporte comme une jeune femme amoureuse ! assena-t-elle finalement en rattrapant Link qui était parti bille en tête vers le village Kakariko.

- Grand bien lui fasse ! répondit le Kokiri avec un grand sourire.

- Non mais... je suis sérieuse ! D'abord tu lui parles du fantôme de Ganondorf, ce qui est une affaire troublante et requérant une attention immédiate... mais non : il préfère te laisser dormir sur ses genoux pendant pas moins de cinq heures et te regarder tendrement dans ton sommeil ! Et maintenant le « garde-moi dans ton cœur »...

- Navi, c'est juste une formule d'amitié...

- Mouais ! Mais quand il la prononce, ça ne fait pas le même effet !

Mais comme Link souriait béatement, Navi poussa un grand soupir et finit par lâcher :

- En fait, je reformule ; vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des jeunes femmes amoureuses !

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, après avoir passé la journée à s'entrainer et se préparer, Link posa le pied en haut de la gigantesque piste qui montait dans la Montagne de la Mort. Une odeur de roussi le prit à la gorge, que même le grand Dogongo n'aurait pas exhalée ! Le jeune Hylien se hâta de passer la porte du domaine des Gorons, où il faisait chaud mais bon. Aussitôt il fut renversé par un jeune Goron, qui lui dit s'appeler Link et être le fils de Darunia – ça fit bizarre à Link de s'adresser à Link, il n'avait jamais croisé ce prénom auparavant ailleurs. Le cœur emplit de crainte pour le vieux Goron et son peuple, il s'avança dans la salle du trône et tira la lourde statue pour dégager le passage. Aussitôt il suffoqua la chaleur était insoutenable ! Link resta quelques instants sur le pas de l'arche pour s'y habituer, puis plongea dans la fournaise.

.

.o0o.

.

Assis sur l'un des hauts piliers de lave solidifiée qui surplombaient tout le cratère, Sheik regarda entrer le héros du temps avec appréhension. Ici, pas de petits esprits joueurs ni de lacs remplis de quarts de cœur : il risquait la mort au moindre faux pas... une erreur de calcul lors d'un jet de grappin, un saut de travers et ce serait la chute fatale, et la fin. Le cœur du Sheikah était serré d'angoisse à cette idée, et pas simplement parce qu'ils avaient tous un besoin vital de Link, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était attaché plus que de raison, et en quelques jours, à ce jeune homme au cœur bon et à l'affection inconditionnelle. Il mettait ça sur le compte de son côté féminin, la princesse en lui qui n'avait jamais eu le droit de tomber amoureuse et qui trouvait le héros particulièrement à son goût... un homme. Il était à présent un homme, avec les capacités nécessaires pour faire face au mal et le protéger. L'amour est affaire de femme, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à en être une alors que le monde dépendait d'eux deux, seuls. Impa l'avait mis en garde maintes fois - et une fois de plus lorsqu'il lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt... qu'il était donc transparent devant elle... Mais parfois, il aurait volontiers quitté l'enveloppe de Sheik et sa mentalité pragmatique pour se laisser aller dans ses bras en tant que jeune femme...

Cependant, Link, les poumons près d'exploser, la tête bourdonnante, s'avançait sur le pont de corde qui menait à la dalle de la Triforce du temple du feu. Comme le tintement s'accentuait à son oreille, il y porta la main et récupéra au creux de sa paume une Navi hors d'elle.

- LINK ! Mets la tenue des Gorons ! La rouge ! MAINTENANT !

- Quoi ?

- Les vêtements que t'a donnés Link !

- Link c'est moi, je ne me suis pas donné de vêtements... grommela le jeune homme au bord de l'évanouissement.

A ce moment, Sheik atterrit souplement au centre exact de la pierre brûlante et se redressa. Il fut immédiatement assailli par une Navi paniquée.

- Sheik ! Farore soit louée, aide-moi, il délire de chaud, il a une tenue contre la chaleur mais je n'arrive pas à la lui faire mettre, elle est sous son bouclier !

Réagissant au quart de tour, le Sheikah se précipita pour prendre les vêtements écarlates dans le paquetage de Link et les lui agita sous le nez :

- Link, Link, il faut que tu enfiles ça, vite !

- Sheik... fit celui-ci, en essayant de sourire. Et il lui tomba dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mets-la-lui ! fit Navi d'une voix stridente.

- Heu... je ne sais pas si je suis qualifié pour-...

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Il va mourir !

A contrecœur, Sheik ôta le bouclier et l'épée, allongea à demi Link contre lui et entreprit de le déshabiller.

- Tu ne voudrais pas regarder ailleurs, Navi ? Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

- Il s'agit de vie ou de mort, alors ne fais pas d'histoires ! De toute façon si je ferme les yeux tu ne verras même pas la différence ! Et... et mets-lui ses vêtements de manière un peu plus... enfin, un peu moins...

- Pardon. Ça se voit ?

- Oui.

- Ah.

Avec effort, Sheik empêcha ses mains de trop frôler le corps de Link tandis qu'il faisait glisser la tunique le long de son torse fin et encore peu musclé. Peu à peu, il sentit la peau se faire moins brûlante, et la respiration du héros gagna en régularité.

- Il va me tuer.

- Mais non. Il a encore un cœur d'enfant, ne l'oublie pas...

- Sheik ? fit faiblement la voix de Link.

Aussitôt, Sheik et Navi se penchèrent sur lui. Le Héros du Temps revenait parmi les vivants !

- Tu nous a fait une belle peur ! s'exclama Navi.

- Entrer dans le cratère de la Montagne de la Mort sans porter la tunique adaptée ! C'est d'une immaturité profondément inacceptable !

- Mais... je pensais qu'il fallait la mettre à l'intérieur du temple...

- Avec toute cette lave, n'importe qui se serait évanoui ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ?

- Je... ce matin ? Un peu de lait et une pêche...

- Et depuis ?

Link ne répondit pas. Soupirant désespérément, Sheik sortit de ses poches son propre repas, un bout de fromage, du pain et un demi-saucisson.

- Faut-il vraiment que je vous materne comme une mère cucco pour que vous consentiez enfin à rougir de honte devant votre négligence et vous occuper convenablement de votre personne, Héros du Temps ?

Cette fois encore, Link jugea préférable de se taire et mangea docilement. Après son coup de chaud, il ne put nier que la nourriture lui faisait un bien fou. Il ajusta machinalement sa ceinture pour que la boucle vienne devant et réalisa à cette occasion qu'il portait la tunique des Gorons, et que celle-ci semblait contrebalancer tout écart de température en produisant assez de fraicheur pour que le Hylien ait l'impression d'une journée ensoleillée.

- Tu m'as mis ma tunique Goron ?

- Sheik se raidit.

- Oui.

- Merci ! elle est très agréable à porter, on dirait presque qu'elle est vivante !

Devant la mine interdite de Sheik, Navi ne put retenir un tintement de rire.

.

Les deux amis bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Link finissait son repas. Sheik lui racontait son entrainement de Sheikah, semblant doser ce qu'il disait, ce que le héros ne releva pas : sûrement, certains aspects de son enseignement devaient rester secrets, et ce n'est pas un jeune homme sans importance qui devait entendre des choses interdites. En retour, Link lui parla de son village, de Mido et de Saria, avoua qu'il avait peut-être été un peu entiché d'elle, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait ressenti un tel soulagement en apprenant qu'elle allait bien qu'il la considérait plutôt comme une petite sœur ou une amie très chère. Il lui raconta comment le village Kokiri avait perdu l'Arbre Mojo et les conséquences... Lorsque le repas fut terminé, on fit passer le tout avec un peu d'alcool de blé, et Sheik se leva.

- Sors ton ocarina, Link, je vais t'enseigner la magie du temple des Gorons. Cette chanson est dédiée à l'amitié. Écoute bien le Boléro du Feu...

Et de jouer les six notes qui composaient l'essence du morceau, à jouer pour être téléporté ici. Lorsque Link eut maitrisé la courte mélodie, il connut le boléro tout entier, et le joua sans réfléchir, accompagné à la harpe par Sheik. Ils se laissèrent porter par la magie simple de la chanson, qui parlait de courage et de liens indestructibles, pendant quelques instants. Les doigts de Link trouvaient spontanément leur place sur les divers trous de l'instrument, et chaque note semblait s'appuyer sur la mélodie produite par la harpe, pour rebondir et former la suite sans aucune difficulté. Finalement la dernière note d'ocarina résonna dans l'air ondulant du volcan, et l'on n'entendit plus que le paisible gargouillis de la lave en contrebas, et le sifflement du vent dans les pierres les plus hautes. Link remit son ocarina à sa ceinture. Il regarda Sheik, puis fit un pas en avant et l'enlaça. Mais cette fois, au lieu de se raidir et de s'enfuir, le jeune homme eut juste une hésitation avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte, passant ses bras sous les cheveux blonds du héros.

- Je suis désolé, Sheik, murmura-t-il dans son épaule. Je... à chaque fois qu'on se regarde comme ça, sans rien dire, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras... je ne sais pas pourquoi...

_Parce que je suis aussi Zelda, Link, juste parce que tu dois ressentir ce désir chez moi, et que ton cœur ô combien emplit de bonté y répond instinctivement._.. Le Sheikah enfouit son nez dans le cou de Link et inspira profondément, se dégoutant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Link. Je t'aime, mais recule. Le devoir n'attend pas.

Il se dégagea sans douceur des bras du jeune Hylien et fit quelques pas en arrière ce dernier voulut le rattraper, mais un mur de flammes se matérialisa entre eux et il dut reculer à son tour. Derrière le feu, les yeux de Link reflétaient la douleur et l'incompréhension. Sheik hésita à ajouter quelque chose, puis baissa finalement la tête et disparut en même temps que son sort incendiaire.

.

- Si je m'attendais à ça... fit la fée derrière son épaule.

Link ne répondit pas. Tant d'émotions tournoyaient en même temps dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait plus à débrouiller ce qu'il ressentait. Était-il normal que d'être rejeté comme ça lui serre autant le cœur ? Il aurait presque pu en pleurer ! En même temps, les paroles de son ami résonnaient encore à son oreille, et son regard derrière les flammes reflétait au moins autant de douleur que lui-même devait en ressentir. Le Hylien ne comprenait plus rien à rien. Finalement, Navi vola à son secours.

- Tu sais... Sheik a parlé de devoir. Je pense qu'il craint que votre amitié ne prenne plus d'importance que la sauvegarde d'Hyrule pour l'un ou l'autre de vous, et c'est pour ça qu'il tente de t'éloigner. Tu l'as entendu, il t'aime : tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Je... d'accord... finit par soupirer le jeune homme, scrutant encore l'endroit où Sheik s'était tenu un instant auparavant. Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir sa présence en se concentrant bien.

- Allons... en avant, Héros du Temps !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! fit Link avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Navi se tut et ne fit aucun commentaire, contrairement à son habitude. En vérité, à l'heure actuelle, entendre sa fée des bois utiliser le même surnom que celui que lui donnait habituellement Sheik était douloureux. D'un pas lourd, il traversa le dernier pont, dépassa une rangée de jarres et s'engagea dans l'entrée du temple Goron.

.

Cependant, Sheik s'efforçait de garder la tête froide et de reléguer au second plan de sa conscience ce qu'il venait de faire à Link. Il comprendrait... il avait toujours eu le sens du devoir. N'avait-il pas couru chercher les deux pierres ancestrales restantes lorsque la petite Zelda lui avait parlé de la sauvegarde du royaume ? Impa aurait été fière. Son éducation rigoureuse avait porté et son protégé faisait passer le devoir avant tout, même avant les sentiments du Héros du Temps et les siens propres. N'importe quoi tant qu'il sauverait Hyrule, Zelda le devait à ses sujets, à son peuple. Il sortit rapidement du cratère du péril - il n'avait pas de tenue magique contre la chaleur, lui, mais seulement quelques techniques Sheikah permettant de réguler sa température corporelle jusqu'à un certain point... Il contourna les flancs de la montagne pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au lac Hylia par les chemins détournés. Si Link suivait les indices que lui avait confiés Sheik dans l'ordre, il irait voir les Zoras tout de suite après le temple du feu, et il était indispensable qu'il y retrouve Ruto, princesse du peuple de l'eau, afin qu'elle s'éveille à la conscience de sage et lui confie son pouvoir... Or, Ruto était actuellement séquestrée dans les falaises qui délimitaient le territoire Gerudo du lac Hylia, et ceci pour l'empêcher de se ruer au Temple de l'Eau elle-même et de s'y mettre en danger inutilement. Zelda avait toujours bien aimé Ruto. C'était une personnalité vive et rebelle, qui complétait à merveille la sérénité qu'on avait toujours appris à la princesse d'Hyrule ; elles avaient été amies et la jeune Zora avait un peu - voire plus - déteint sur sa camarade.

Sheik repensait à ces années plus heureuses ou elles avaient joué avec insouciance dans les jardins du palais tandis qu'il remontait la rivière vers les Gerudos, non pas en nageant contre le courant, ce qui était inutile, mais grâce à un chemin à flanc de falaise, si étroit qu'on n'aurait jamais pu le remarquer sans connaître son existence. Celui-ci s'enfonçait ensuite dans la pierre sous une saillie rocheuse masquant l'entrée à la vue : la cachette idéale !

- Sheik !

Une tornade bleue se rua à la rencontre du jeune homme et l'étreignit. Ruto n'était pas mal logée, mais elle était le plus souvent seule, car seuls le jeune Sheikah et sa tutrice Impa connaissaient ce refuge. Ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à la convaincre de rester tapie ici, et elle remettait encore souvent le sujet sur la table.

- Princesse Ruto, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

Elle ignorait tout de la véritable identité de Sheik, tout le monde l'ignorait à part l'instigatrice du sortilège, Impa. Même Link. Et cela devait rester ainsi jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Quand cesseras-tu de faire des manières ? Après m'avoir sauvé la vie !

- Quand j'aurais sauvé le reste du royaume, peut-être...

Ruto lui fit un sourire. La façon dont elle avait échappé aux griffes du seigneur des ténèbres était encore bien vive dans l'esprit de Sheik, peut-être parce que cet exploit avait nécessité la mort du dernier compagnon Sheikah qui lui restait. Bien sûr que Ganondorf visait la princesse, mais à eux deux, malgré l'absence d'Impa à ce moment-là, ils avaient réussi à la tirer de ses griffes et de la glaciation et à la mettre en lieu sûr ici. L'avant-dernier Sheikah avait succombé à ses blessures et Sheik était resté seul avec Impa dont l'âge se faisait sentir malgré tous ses efforts...

- Commençons déjà par les Zoras, rétorqua Ruto. Quand est-ce qu'on va les délivrer ?

Sheik s'écarta de l'entrée et s'inclina.

- Vous connaissez le chemin du Temple de l'Eau, princesse.

Celle-ci le fixa d'un regard soupçonneux, une main sur la hanche.

- Est-ce un piège ? Après m'avoir empêchée de me mettre en danger pendant plus de sept ans, tu m'envoies finalement délivrer mon peuple ? La résistance est à court d'idées ?

- La résistance pourrait bien se transformer en raz-de-marée avec l'éveil du Héros du Temps, répondit Sheik en dardant son regard intense dans les yeux de Ruto. L'heure de lever le rideau de ténèbres a sonné...

.

Les six notes du chant de Malon retentirent gaiment dans l'air figé de la plaine d'Hyrule. Aussitôt, un hennissement joyeux y répondit, et Epona, destrier du Héros du Temps, accourut en direction de Link.

- Salut, ma belle ! Prête pour de nouvelles chevauchées ?

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es là-dessus, ronchonna Navi, je n'arrive pas à suivre l'allure et je dois voyager dans ton fichu bonnet !

- Alors prosterne-toi devant le fichu bonnet qui te permet de voyager ! rétorqua Link avec un grand sourire.

Cette bonne humeur était due au fait qu'ils avaient traversé le Temple du Feu comme une tornade, dévasté les monstres, libéré chaque Goron prisonnier, et, cerise sur le gâteau, terrassé Volvagia en pas plus de quatre coups du marteau Goron légendaire. Link avait oublié l'attitude étrange de Sheik, et n'avait plus envie que de le revoir pour lui raconter ses exploits. Le cœur heureux, il enfourcha la jument de trait et la lança au galop à travers la plaine, en direction du lac Hylia et des Zoras. Il n'avait pas oublié les cinq indices que lui avait donnés son ami.

Loin de là, tapie dans l'ombre, loin sous terre, une pulsation. Puis deux. Combien de temps depuis que la bête avait senti battre son cœur ? Presque sans conscience de son existence, en tout cas sans la moindre capacité à en faire usage, depuis sept ans, elle attendait. Et à présent, sans aucune raison, elle sentait à nouveau son corps, et ce cœur longtemps immobile venait de marquer deux battements. Bientôt, elle le sentait, elle pourrait ouvrir les yeux et contempler pour la seconde fois les murs scellés de sa prison. Plus longuement. Alors peut-être, enfin, pourrait-elle déchiffrer les symboles et découvrir le moyen de les conjurer.

.o0o.


	3. Le temple de l'eau, pt1

**/!\**_**Attention**__ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez __**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**__, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) __**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**__ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de __**yaoi**__, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

_**Disclaimer : **__Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

.

.o0o.

_._

Ébahi et en état de choc, Link arpentait les chemins pierreux du domaine des Zoras. Plus de doux clapotis ni de rires cristallins ; un froid poignant régnait, et toute l'eau s'était transformée en glace. Il leva une main gantée pour toucher la cascade, figée comme tout le reste.

- Où sont tous les Zoras ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas pris dans la glace... répondit Navi. Allons à la salle du trône !

Mais là aussi, tout était gelé et silencieux. Il restait cependant un Zora... assis à sa place habituelle, l'énorme roi n'avait pas bougé. Une gangue de gel rougeoyante l'emprisonnait, et on voyait son visage figé dans un rictus à mi-chemin entre la terreur et la surprise à travers. De la princesse Ruto qui avait confié sa précieuse pierre à Link, aucune trace. Non que le jeune homme avait particulièrement envie de la voir, mais il s'inquiétait de son sort... en temps que princesse du peuple de l'eau ! Il avisa à ce moment le passage toujours dégagé derrière le roi. Cela menait à Jabbu-Jabbu, le gardien des Zoras, dont il avait du bien malgré lui visiter les entrailles... mais lorsqu'il arriva au petit lac derrière le domaine, aucune trace du grand poisson... à la place, des plaques de glace avaient germé dans l'eau comme des icebergs et les arbres n'avaient plus la moindre feuille. Le climat glacial commençait à donner des frissons de froid à Link, mais il fallait continuer à enquêter ici pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

.

Debout au centre d'une galerie de souterrains naturels d'une falaise surplombant le désert de l'ouest du pays, Sheik, bras croisés, tremblait. Il allait vérifier. Il fallait savoir si Ganondorf était au courant de l'existence de Link. Le découvrir parce que le Héros du Temps serait retrouvé assassiné n'aurait pas vraiment – pas du tout - été à son goût. Il avait intensément réfléchi à l'emplacement idéal pour cette manœuvre. Se cacher sous terre dans les nombreuses catacombes du cimetière de Cocorico aurait été parfait, si ce n'était pas si près du château... même inconvénient pour la Montagne de la Mort ; également le domaine Zora était hasardeux, car si Link arrivait au mauvais moment et se trouvait face à Ganondorf, l'issue pourrait être désastreuse. Il avait choisi l'intérieur de la falaise du désert car d'une part, les belliqueuses Gerudos allaient le retenir lorsqu'il voudrait passer, et d'autre part, la distance était considérable depuis le palais. Sheik eut un sourire amer. Avec quelle facilité il sacrifiait ses sujets pour mieux les servir ! Si tant est qu'on puisse parler de sujets : c'étaient des bandits du désert. Mais tout de même. Il inspira, expira plusieurs fois, se força au calme, chassa résolument l'image du corps de certains Sheikahs qu'on avait retrouvé, victimes de la fureur du monstre... et, levant les bras pour joindre ses mains loin au-dessus de sa tête, invoqua la magie qui lui ferait reprendre apparence féminine. La Triforce de sa main droite brilla et enfla : un halo de lumière bleue l'entoura pendant quelques instants : il sentit ses membres s'amenuiser alors que disparaissaient ses muscles masculins de Sheikah : son dos se cambra d'avantage pour supporter le poids croissant de son torse : finalement les habits et parures royales enveloppèrent la frêle silhouette de la princesse Zelda.

Redevenue femme, Zelda, tremblante, prit une grande goulée d'air. La métamorphose était éprouvante, et il lui faudrait par la suite rassembler toutes ses forces pour reprendre la forme de Sheik et courir se cacher avant l'arrivée du roi maudit. Elle eut une rapide pensée pour Link, et manqua de suffoquer. Din, qu'il était facile de repousser ses sentiments lorsqu'on était un homme ! A présent, l'étau de la culpabilité s'emparait d'elle, et des larmes de douleur coulèrent lorsqu'elle repensa à la façon dont elle l'avait éloigné d'elle. Quelle cruauté... dans quel état il devait être, lui qui s'était tant attaché à Sheik ! Pour se calmer, elle se promit de s'expliquer quand elle le reverrait, au lac Hylia. Oh, comme elle l'aimait... s'il n'étripait pas Sheik pour lui avoir caché sa véritable identité à la fin, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui demander sa main et de l'inviter à rester avec elle au palais. Cette pensée fit sourire Zelda, et lui permit de se remettre à sa tâche présente : trouver Ganondorf le plus discrètement possible : sonder ses pensées. Elle se savait de puissance mentale égale à la sienne, et pensait n'avoir aucun mal à faire l'un et l'autre. La difficulté viendrait plus tard.

Ramenant ses jambes sous elle, Zelda s'agenouilla dans une position de méditation et lissa ses vêtements pour s'assurer un maximum de confort physique. Puis elle joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine, ferma les yeux, et se laissa glisser sans bruit dans le courant de vie qui parcourait Hyrule. Tous sens en alerte, elle se laissa flotter le temps de s'assurer que Ganondorf n'était pas aux abords directs d'elle et qu'il n'avait pas encore senti sa présence, puis elle s'étendit comme une flaque d'eau, parallèlement au voile maléfique qu'avait étendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le pays, et que chaque être vivant tiraillait un peu sans le savoir lorsqu'il ressentait une trop forte émotion. Survolant la forteresse Gerudo, elle vit scintiller de nombreuses lueurs rouges – la soif de sang vigilante des bandits – ainsi que quelques autres qu'elle effleura distraitement, de la paix, de la peur, quelques auras vibrantes du doré de l'importance, quelques vertes de la sagesse. Si elle s'était approché de l'une d'entre elles comme Impa le lui avait enseigné bien des années de cela, elle aurait distingué les nuances de couleur dans les dominantes de chacune de ces auras et ressenti plus intensément leur état d'esprit. La plupart ne se rendaient pas compte de l'intrusion.

Au bout d'un moment, elle effleura les premières auras grises et sans vie de ce qui restait des habitants du marché. Sans s'autoriser à s'apitoyer sur eux, elle alla droit au château, où elle dut commencer à volter et esquiver les sentinelles de Ganondorf. Quelques unes étaient visibles physiquement : toutes l'étaient sur le plan magique. Au bout d'un moment, la profusion de gardiens maléfiques était telle qu'elle acquit la certitude que Ganondorf était chez lui. La présence de Zelda, déjà très fine et sans signature de passage, se réduisit à un mince filet de volonté, ce qui fit qu'elle avait autant conscience de son corps, assis dans l'obscurité, que du bout de son esprit qui flottait vers la tour principale du château... L'air grésillait de mal et l'attaquait sans relâche, mais la moindre sensation de douleur aurait alerté les sentinelles aussi Zelda s'efforçait-elle de n'être qu'une enveloppe avec un seul but - Ganondorf - sans ressenti ni émotions.

Finalement, les gardiens se clairsemèrent puis disparurent, remplacés par le début flou d'une aura terrifiante, gigantesque. D'abord une légère distorsion de l'énergie, puis de la couleur de l'énergie, jusqu'à devenir un néant vibrant de mal, avec quelques nuances de doré. Zelda s'étendit un peu autour pour voir si elle pouvait capter une image de Link dans ses pensées immédiates, mais seule la faim et un peu de lassitude lui parvinrent. Elle allait devoir percer plus loin, et pour cela, se dévoiler. Petite, elle s'était déjà amusée à pénétrer l'esprit du conseiller de son père pour s'exercer, et s'était faite violemment éjecter. Elle avait juste eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas humain... Finalement, elle se rapprocha autant de Ganondorf qu'elle l'osait, puis se grandit en une présence subitement imposante, insufflant vie et force à son petit bout d'esprit, et enfonça ses défenses.

.

.o0o.

.

Quand Zelda rappela à elle ce qui lui restait d'esprit après la confrontation, elle regagna un corps en sueur et tremblant. Le choc des volontés avait été rude... Elle avait réussi à éviter de se faire piéger au-dehors de peu ; le monstre réagissait vite... Elle produisit une dernière onde d'énergie pour décoller d'elle les mouchards de Ganondorf, s'assura qu'elle était seule, et leva les bras pour invoquer sa forme masculine. La métamorphose acheva de saper ses forces. Sheik dut avoir recours à des énergisants pour éviter de sombrer dans l'inconscience ici même. L'amertume de la pâte lui brûla la langue, mais il parvint à se relever en titubant. Il aurait été trop facile de changer de corps sans que la fatigue de l'un n'affecte l'autre... Mais ce qui avait été un épuisement mental chez Zelda se traduisait chez Sheik par une intense faiblesse physique. Rassemblant son courage tandis que le produit dopant faisait effet, le Sheikah s'élança dans les galeries sombres, droite, gauche, gauche, gauche, droite, droite encore, jusqu'à émerger au grand jour. Il dévala la pente sans prendre le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité, tomba, parvint plus ou moins à atterrir à quatre pattes en bas, courut encore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait sonder toute vie sur son passage. Le seul espoir de Sheik résidait en la couleur de son aura. Celle de Zelda était dorée et riche de nuances, alors que celle de Sheik était d'une dominante bleu roi relativement banale, et il ne possédait aucune puissance magique : or, la puissance magique est très détectable par ceux qui en sont pourvus. Boosté par le stimulant, le jeune homme traversa le désert en trombe, parvint à la forteresse, ne s'arrêta pas pour passer devant, malgré les cris qui s'élevaient dans son sillage, et ne ralentit pas davantage dans la vallée Gerudo. Arrivé au pont, il fut frappé de plein fouet par une vague mentale d'une puissance terrifiante : Ganondorf arrivait ! Réfléchissant à toute allure, il finit par se laisser tomber du haut du pont avec un cri, comme s'il avait été poussé par l'onde de choc. La rivière vint à sa rencontre à toute allure... Il heurta l'eau avec un bruit de pantin cassé ; puis le noir.

.

.o0o.

.

Sheik était longtemps resté prostré sur les berges du lac après avoir été rejeté sur le sable par les eaux en furie, subissant les effets secondaires de la pâte qu'il avait avalée, et de sa chute dans l'eau. Il s'était sans doute endormi, délirant et grelottant, mais heureusement, personne ne l'avait remarqué, caché qu'il était derrière les buissons. Le soleil brûlant l'avait séché et maintenu fiévreux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les falaises ; alors Sheik avait pu s'extraire de sa torpeur et boire tout son soul, après quoi il s'était forcé à ingurgiter quelques unes des baies sucrées qui poussaient sur les rives pour se remettre. Il se sentait mal, mal à en tourner de l'œil, mais il devait absolument rencontrer Link lorsqu'il irait dans la Caverne de Glace y chercher la clé du mystère des Zoras. Le jeune Sheikah subtilisa une épaisse couverture dans le laboratoire aux abords du lac ; puis il remonta jusqu'au domaine du peuple de l'eau, et sautant de plaque de glace en plaque de glace, s'accrocha à l'ouverture de la grotte pour y pénétrer d'un bond moins leste qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais au moins, son corps se remettait rapidement. Évitant les monstres de la grotte en sautant de mur en mur plutôt que de les tuer – Link s'en chargerait – Sheik progressa jusqu'à la salle circulaire au centre du dédale où il rencontrerait le Héros du Temps. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il s'enroula dans la couverture entre deux jarres au fond de la salle, se rendit invisible, et autorisa enfin les ténèbres qu'il avait combattu jusqu'ici à l'engloutir.

.

.o0o.

.

- Cette caverne est infernale ! Je me demande si je ne préférais pas la chaleur torride des Gorons au moins, la tunique compensait la chaleur, là-bas ! Ici, elle est inutile... lança Link à sa fée.

- Tu n'as qu'à remettre tes vêtements normaux...

- Tu as raison. Retourne-toi.

Navi se détourna en souriant pour elle-même. Ce n'était pas comme si Link avait encore quoi que ce soit à lui cacher de son anatomie, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Lorsque le Hylien eut fini de se changer, ils reprirent leur chemin, explorant chaque tunnel, sautant de côté lorsqu'un stalactite faisait mine de fracasser le crâne du jeune homme, parant les assauts de loups blancs et de chauve-souris enragées. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une salle ronde, au sol légèrement bombé mais pas suffisamment verglacé pour tomber, et surtout, vide. Un coffre était dans un coin, contenant d'épaisses bottes à semelles plombées... puis Link pivota sur lui-même pour bien regarder partout, finit par décider qu'il n'y avait rien : mais lorsqu'il se tourna face à l'entrée, il fit aussitôt volteface pour découvrir Sheik, debout derrière lui, une main sur la hanche. Il parvint à ne pas trop sursauter, du moins pas de manière trop visible. Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager en silence, comme ils savaient si bien le faire lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi face à face. Link souligna des yeux les cernes qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois, et ses cheveux blonds qui pendaient misérablement : ses habits aussi semblaient avoir traversé un ouragan. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de dangereux ? Était-ce en rapport avec lui ? Le Hylien espéra que leur séparation un peu brutale ne l'avait pas poussé à faire quelque chose de stupide pour tromper ses émotions. Finalement Sheik parla.

- Si tu es venu ici pour voir les Zoras, tu as perdu ton temps. C'est tout ce qu'il en reste.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ganondorf a tout plongé dans la glace, et le peuple des mers avec. A une exception près, tous les habitants sont prisonniers sous le gel, figés à jamais... sauf si tu parviens, Héros du Temps, à retrouver la seule jeune fille à avoir échappé au drame : Ruto, princesse héritière.

- ... Ruto ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Sheik, perdant quelque peu de son mysticisme devant les pouffements de rire de Navi.

- Et bien, heu... la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou car elle tenait absolument à m'épouser.

Un instant, le Sheikah resta interdit. Link expliqua précipitamment :

- En fait, c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir d'elle la pierre ancestrale des Zoras elle ne voulait la donner qu'à son fiancé, et... et bien, je me suis dit qu'accepter serait le plus simple, et que je la lui rendrais après avoir ouvert le Temple du Temps... mais ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça, je me demande ce qu'elle en pense à présent...

- Je vois... fit Sheik en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Passant les mains dans son dos, il prit sa harpe d'or et en effleura les cordes, imité par Link qui décrocha son ocarina de sa ceinture.

- La glace est créée par une malédiction dont la source est enfouie au fond du Temple de l'Eau... si tu as le courage de descendre dans ses profondeurs, je t'apprendrais la Sérénade de l'Eau. Le temps passe, les gens se meuvent, comme le courant d'une rivière... un esprit enfantin grandira en une noble ambition... un amour jeune deviendra profonde affection... la surface claire de l'eau reflète la maturité.

Link apprit rapidement la mélodie qui évoquait presque un ruisseau et la joua une fois avec Sheik pour bien la retenir. Il s'agissait de ne pas oublier ces chants importants. Puis il y eut un silence maladroit. Link aurait bien voulu que son ami aborde de lui-même ce qui s'était passé à leur dernière rencontre – et puis, il avait encore cette envie irrésistible de l'enlacer. Ça en devenait ridicule. Finalement, il eut un sourire et sortit de ses poches un baluchon.

- Regarde, je n'ai pas mangé mais j'ai pensé à apporter de quoi le faire avec toi !

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, le visage de Sheik s'illumina et Link comprit qu'il souriait derrière son masque de vieux lin.

.

.o0o.

.

- Alors Volvagia a poussé un rugissement horrible – tu comprends, il a le nez plus sensible que le corps parce que les écailles y sont plus fines – et il s'est tordu dans tous les sens – le plafond s'écroulait sur moi – puis il a replongé dans la lave et là, quand il en est ressorti, je l'attendais et je lui ai asséné le coup de grâce. Entre les deux naseaux.

Link posa un index au centre de son nez pour illustrer la scène. Son ami semblait à peine l'écouter, il dévorait le porridge de maïs comme si sa vie en dépendait ; en fait, il semblait mourir de faim. Le Hylien s'en étonnait. Sheik, si soigneux, si prompt à le gronder lorsqu'il n'avait pas mangé ! Link lui posa la question spontanément, et le jeune homme releva de sa nourriture une mine lasse. Puis il redressa le dos, s'étira, puis poussa un long soupir, croisant les jambes.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de dangereux mais nécessaire.

- Tu ne m'avances pas beaucoup...

Le Sheikah adressa à Link un regard étincelant.

- Je ne peux pas te raconter tout ce que je fais pour toi, Héros du Temps. Tu me sembles déjà bien attaché à ma personne, moi qui ne suis que ton allié dans l'ombre, le pion nécessaire à ta survie qui te guide dans le noir, et que tu ne dois pas hésiter à sacrifier en cas de besoin. Seule compte la victoire, et tu ne dois penser qu'à l'atteindre.

- Te sacrifier... tu es fou ? (Link tenta de penser de façon pragmatique) et si tu meurs, qui me guidera ?

- Navi.

Link posa violemment son bol à terre.

- Je refuse de te mettre toi, ou qui que ce soit devant Ganondorf et ses maléfices sous prétexte que je suis indispensable à Hyrule ! C'est ridicule ! Je dois affronter le mal sous toutes ses formes à la force de mon épée, et non pas me cacher comme un lièvre apeuré derrière mes amis !

- Ce mode de pensée constitue bien tout le problème ! Ah, j'espérais que tu avais compris... Ma mission est de te seconder dans l'ombre et si nécessaire me mettre en travers du mal pour toi, pas de te détourner de ta quête... (il soupira) Imagine que je nous soyons en danger de mort, et que seul l'un de nous peut survivre... que ferais-tu ?

Épouvanté par cette idée, Link ne répondit pas et Sheik reprit d'une voix vive :

- Tu fuirais ! Tu fuiras ! Tout comme j'ai fui en abandonnant mes compagnons à Ganondorf parce que c'était _nécessaire_. Je les ai abandonnés pour...

L'horreur que ressentait Link à entendre de telles paroles se voyait clairement sur son visage. Abandonner Sheik à Ganondorf ? Jamais il n'aurait la force (ou la faiblesse ?) de faire une chose pareille ! Les images suscitées en lui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête... En face, le Sheikah continuait à débiter des paroles cruelles et injustes, et Link voulait le faire taire. Simplement lui fermer la bouche et le tenir contre lui pour l'apaiser. Alors il traversa le repas, éparpillant les assiettes, repoussa le masque, et prit les lèvres de Sheik entre les siennes. Cela le fit taire efficacement. L'œil que voyait Link passa par toutes les émotions humainement connues tandis qu'il l'enlaçait pour le serrer contre lui, fort, pour le protéger du monde et de toutes les horreurs qu'il racontait. Il finit par rompre le baiser pour lui murmurer :

- Moi vivant, jamais je ne laisserais le moindre monstre te confronter de nouveau à un tel choix. Jamais.

.

Sheik était figé, cloué sur place. Le Héros du Temps venait de l'embrasser. Malgré son corps masculin, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, malgré son devoir et le temps qui pressait, rien de tout cela ne l'avait empêché de l'embrasser. Sa détresse était-elle donc si visible ? Link était-il donc si sensible ? Et oh, Nayru, pourquoi ses sentiments ne pouvaient-ils reculer devant le devoir – sauver Hyrule ? Tout se passait exactement comme Impa l'avait décrit pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans le piège de l'amour. Soudain, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, de Link, là, tout de suite, il avait envie d'envoyer au diable Ganondorf et les habitants de son propre pays pour se consacrer à ce qu'il ressentait, lui. Exactement le contraire de ce que Zelda et Sheik avaient toujours fait. Il essaya de formuler une réponse rationnelle et convaincante pour renvoyer le Hylien au domaine Zora. Ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et emprisonna à nouveau sa bouche. Il tenta une dernière fois de se libérer vers l'arrière, faiblement cela eut pour effet de finir de le mettre sur le dos, sous Link qui passa sa main derrière la nuque de Sheik. Des frissons de plaisir impossibles à cacher le parcoururent. Et puis il n'eut plus la moindre envie de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Quelle importance ? Alors il se cambra, et rendit le baiser avec toute la fougue qu'il avait contenue en lui jusqu'à maintenant.

.

Link se retrouva soudain sous Sheik à son tour. La violence avec laquelle il avait laissé tomber tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait jusqu'ici avait pris de cours le jeune homme, qui était à présent noyé sous la déferlante de désir de son compagnon. Sans qu'il sut trop comment, sa ceinture fut défaite, son équipement jeté de côté, et Sheik passa les mains sous sa tunique verte pour atteindre la peau nue du torse de Link. Link qui gémit tandis qu'il découvrait le plaisir d'être touché, exploré par celui qu'il aimait... Sheik mordit ses propres doigts pour en arracher les bandages protecteurs, et Link en profita pour faire passer le tabard Sheikah par-dessus sa tête, entrainant avec lui le masque de lin qui lui couvrait le menton et le turban. Ils bataillèrent un moment avec les bandes de tissu, faisant choir à terre les nombreuses lames et armes que Sheik dissimulait à l'intérieur, sans songer ni l'un ni l'autre à s'en amuser, emportés qu'ils étaient par leur passion commune, puis le justaucorps bleu tomba à son tour et Link put admirer le corps de son partenaire. Il était élancé, bien que parsemé de cicatrices : sans une once de chair superflue, les muscles nerveux, Sheik évoquait plus que jamais un félin emprunt d'une magnifique sauvagerie, prêt à bondir.

Du torse de Link, ses mains passèrent aux reins, et entraînèrent avec elles son pantalon blanc et ses chausses. Le Kokiri se retrouva rapidement aussi nu que Sheik. Ce dernier se pencha avidement pour prendre en bouche quelque chose que Link n'avait pas pris la peine de remarquer depuis son éveil ; un sexe d'adulte, bien plus grand que dans ses vagues souvenirs, tendu par le désir. Puis les lèvres de Sheik entrèrent en contact avec, et il n'eut plus le loisir de réfléchir du tout. Complètement balayé par la sensation, l'esprit de Link fut happé par les spasmes de plaisir qui contractaient son corps tout entier il oublia la caverne, la pierre froide sous son dos, le contraste avec la chaleur de la bouche de son partenaire, Navi qui regardait peut-être, le malaise, la dispute, les courbatures, tout fut emporté dans un flot presque douloureux de sentiments et de sensations, qui s'acheva d'un coup en laissant Link hébété revenir à lui doucement.

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était courbé en avant, les mains crispées sur le visage de Sheik, la bouche dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts lui firent mal lorsqu'il leur ordonna de lâcher prise. Il aurait voulu rester allongé là un peu, mais son partenaire n'était pas de cet avis : il l'étendit de côté sur les vêtements éparpillés, et l'embrassa passionnément avant de redescendre s'occuper cette fois de l'autre côté de son anatomie. Il sentit la langue de Sheik s'immiscer en lui, chaude et humide, puis un doigt poisseux de sperme, et il commença à s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait rentrer d'autre par là. Il ne fut pas déçu ; son partenaire le prit par la taille, mordant presque sa nuque, et le pénétra d'un coup, convulsivement. Cette fois, la douleur prédominait sur le bien-être, même lorsque le Sheikah toucha un point précis en lui qui lui fit voir des points lumineux... Il avait conscience de crier, de souffrance ou de plaisir, et d'attiser ainsi l'ardeur de son partenaire – de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher, ni l'empêcher lui. Finalement, bien plus tard, Sheik se retira avec un dernier râle et se laissa tomber derrière lui, haletant.

.

Après avoir passé un moment à reprendre leur souffle, Link se retourna pour se blottir au creux des bras de Sheik avec un soupir, et ce dernier le serra contre sa poitrine, enfouissant sa tête dans les mèches blondes. Ça ne correspondait pas tout à fait aux rôles qu'il avait imaginés lorsque Zelda soupirait après le Héros du Temps ! C'est cet inversement de mise en situation qui fit soudainement prendre conscience à Sheik de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait pris son plaisir en homme égoïste en se servant de Link, pour qui l'expérience était très vraisemblablement nouvelle, sans se soucier d'être doux ou prévenant... c'était presque un viol ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Il payait le prix fort de sa formation de Sheikah qui lui avait appris à tout garder à l'intérieur pour n'être qu'efficacité et maîtrise... cette retenue qu'il avait exercé sur son corps et son esprit avait explosé sous les sollicitations d'un enfant amoureux qui n'avait sûrement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il demandait... Sheik se mit à trembler contre le corps de sa victime, alertant Link.

- Sheik ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va ?

Le ton était sincèrement inquiet, en toute innocence, et Sheik jura contre cette magie étrange qui faisait que Link ressentait chaque changement d'humeur chez ses interlocuteurs et y réagissait sans réserve par la bonté. Il enfouit d'avantage le visage dans les cheveux dorés, et le barrage de ses paupières céda pitoyablement.

- Oh, Link... Link, je suis tellement désolé... je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas fait... – je n'ai fait attention qu'à moi ! Tu dois avoir mal... tu dois m'en vouloir !

- Comment ? Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir ! Je t'aime, Sheik, alors je m'en fiche.

Des paroles d'enfant, encore. Elles firent mal au Sheikah. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Link continua après un instant de réflexion, en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Tu m'as fait mal, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore mal, fit-il en souriant avec la simplicité d'une plaisanterie. Mais c'était un prix plus que raisonnable à payer pour percer tous ces remparts que tu avais dressés devant ton cœur.

Sheik sourit à son tour derrière ses larmes. C'est vrai, ses émotions étaient au premier plan de sa conscience maintenant, même si son devoir envers Hyrule continuait à le tirailler, il pouvait momentanément l'ignorer. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il regarda Link, son visage aimant, ses mèches blondes en désordre, et exprima sa pensée sans réfléchir :

- Tu es beau.

- Toi aussi, tu es beau, Sheik. Tu es même magnifique, répondit le jeune homme en se reculant un peu.

Sheik sourit, et se lova contre Link avec bonheur.

.

.o0o.

.

Au bout d'un moment, Link fut tiré de son petit nuage par un tintinnabulement de plus en plus insistant. Il fit un geste en l'air pour chasser le son, mais il revint à la charge, forçant le Hylien à ouvrir les yeux de mauvaise grâce. Il se trouvait sur le dos, allongé inconfortablement sur un tas de chiffons qui devaient être des vêtements ; un poids sur sa clavicule l'informa que Sheik dormait sur son épaule, un bras en travers de la poitrine de Link. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser cette toute nouvelle situation... et, une chose était sûre, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Mais au bout d'un moment, Navi, excédée, vint frapper la joue du héros en émettant de petits « phaw ! phaw ! » de mécontentement, alors il se redressa avec un soupir, éveillant son compagnon. Ils s'aperçurent à cet instant qu'ils étaient tous deux transis de froid.

- Attends, fit Sheik en se levant.

Il alla chercher dans un coin de la salle une couverture de laine rêche que Link n'avait pas remarquée, et ils s'enveloppèrent dedans en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

- Vous faites vraiment la paire ! fit la voix exaspérée de la fée des bois. Entre l'un qui rentre dans un volcan sans tunique Goron et l'autre qui oublie sa couverture dans un coin d'une caverne glacée... ah, ils sont beaux, les héros d'Hyrule !

- C-c-c'est fini, oui, Navi ? fit Link, gelé. On peut bien s'offrir un p-peu de réconfort de temps en temps !

- Cependant, elle n'a pas tort, fit Sheik dont la nature soucieuse semblait refaire surface. La température corporelle baisse pendant le sommeil. Tout cela aurait pu mal se terminer.

Et, sortant de la couverture, il commença à ramasser et trier les bouts de tissu bleus et les bandages en claquant des dents.

- De plus, nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps ici...

- Je ne considère pas que le temps passé ici était perdu, rétorqua Link avec un sourire.

Sans répondre, Sheik passa un justaucorps bleu foncé, puis le bas de sa tenue de Sheikah, et ajusta le tissu autour de ses jambes en maugréant contre les faux plis comme une ménagère. Réchauffé, Link repoussa à son tour la laine et enfila rapidement ses habits, en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour éviter le contact avec la pierre gelée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sheik était en train de refaire les bandages de ses avant-bras en camouflant parfaitement ses lames à l'intérieur. Sans connaître leur existence et leur emplacement, on n'aurait pas pu distinguer les petites poignées d'ivoire qui dépassaient ça et là, juste assez pour qu'un Sheikah puisse les tirer d'un geste.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Merci, mais non : c'est trop compliqué. Par ailleurs, j'ai l'habitude de m'habiller seul, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vais essayer de faire un peu de feu, dans ce cas.

Et sous le regard curieux de Sheik, il sortit de nulle part un bâton Mojo, le brisa en plusieurs morceaux, et invoqua une petite parcelle du pouvoir que lui avait confié la reine des fées - le feu de Din – pour l'enflammer. Le Sheikah siffla d'admiration.

- Voilà qui est bien pratique ! Qui eut cru que tu cachais du bois là-dessous ? fit-il en poussant du pied le bouclier Hylien de Link.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, mais tu serais surpris de voir tout ce qui rentre à cet endroit.

Sheik s'abstint d'un commentaire salace sur les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées, se morigénant de son mauvais esprit, et s'attaqua aux bandages les plus importants : ceux qui retenaient ses deux épées courtes contre son torse, les kunai Sheikah.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu fais quand tu veux te laver ? demanda Link d'un ton ahuri.

- Euh... je m'efforce de rester propre pour ne pas avoir à me laver trop souvent. Ça prend beaucoup de temps à chaque fois.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit le héros avec sincérité, en tendant ses mains vers le petit feu.

Son compagnon s'abstint de préciser qu'il était encore plus difficile d'ôter une robe royale de parade, par exemple, qu'une tunique bardée d'armes.

Lorsque Sheik eut terminé de re-disposer sur son corps tout son arsenal de Sheikah, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle circulaire pour affronter la Caverne de Glace. Côte à côte, ils éliminèrent l'un après l'autre monstres, obstacles gelés, tirant même parti des armes de jet de Sheik pour éviter les dangers du plafond acéré. Jamais ces murs n'avaient vu passer telle tornade ! Les loups polaires et les esprits de glace succombèrent l'un après l'autre sous les coups d'épée et les poignards, et c'est sans une égratignure qu'ils sortirent de la grotte. Le petit sanctuaire Zora brillait sous le soleil d'après-midi une brise tiède vint leur caresser le visage, les réchauffant agréablement après tout ce temps passé dans la fraîcheur glaciale de la caverne.

- Viens avec moi dans le Temple de l'Eau, Sheik ! A nous deux, nous aurons tôt fait de trouver Ruto !

- Non, Link. Le Héros du Temps doit accomplir seul son destin, tandis que les Sheikahs travaillent seuls dans l'ombre pour lui assurer la victoire. J'ai peur d'entraîner le temps sur une voie imprévue si je t'accompagne...

A dire vrai, c'était également le sentiment de Link, mais il n'avait pu résister au plaisir que cette idée lui procurait. Il hocha donc gravement la tête.

- Soit... j'y vais seul. Garde-moi dans ton cœur, mon ami ! fit-il en attirant Sheik à lui.

- Et toi dans le tien, répondit ce dernier en l'embrassant.

Et comme le baiser se prolongeait, Navi laissa échapper un soupir excédé.

- Oh, par les déesses toutes-puissantes, voulez-vous bien cesser de vous comporter comme des adolescents pré-pubères et vous consacrer à sauver le monde ?

.

Des chaînes retenaient ses mains immatérielles et le tiraient près du sol par la nuque. Pas des chaines physiques mais des liens acérés, très présents sur le plan magique, quoi qu'impossibles à percevoir par la vue . Non qu'il puisse encore ouvrir les yeux. De lourdes chaines, brûlantes et glacées tout à la fois, entaillaient son enveloppe et pesaient sur ses poignets. Il parvenait à sentir à nouveau son corps engourdi, et surtout, ce son merveilleux, ce cœur qui s'était remis à battre pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, ce rythme plus lent que les montagnes et plus satisfaisant que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu. La vie, oui, la vie revenait en lui - très progressivement mais sûrement, alimentée par le mal et la souffrance régnant sur Hyrule et qui faisaient le plus délicieux des festins.

.

.o0o.

.

L'obscurité n'existait pas ici. Une étrange lueur phosphorescente nimbait les murs comme les monstres, plongeant le labyrinthe dans une ambiance inquiétante et apaisante à la fois. Tout comme la mer était belle et dangereuse à la fois... et vaste ! Ce temple n'en finissait plus... Sans perdre courage, Link tira à lui une énième effigie de dragon en pierre, et put enfin atteindre au grappin la porte qui le narguait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce aux hauts murs. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil circulaire à la salle en contrebas pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien, puis déverrouilla la porte et la franchit. Et cligna des yeux, troublé.

Autour de lui, plus de murs ni de semi-obscurité : il se trouvait dans une sorte de halo lumineux, dans un ou deux pouces d'eau qui reflétait la voûte aussi claire que le ciel en haut et la silhouette floue de Link ; au centre de cet univers blanc, un arbre noirci dans la mort se dressait, solitaire, sur un banc de sable gris. Saisi par le silence total et l'ambiance surréaliste de l'endroit, Link fit quelques pas en avant et baissa les yeux en silence sur son reflet. Il aurait dû être parfaitement net, comme le reste, mais il était pourtant légèrement trouble et incertain, comme si on l'avait regardé à travers un rideau d'eau sur du verre... Le Hylien s'accroupit et effleura l'eau : elle était froide et presque inconsistante. Il s'aperçut alors que son reflet était en tout point ressemblant, mais qu'il était vêtu de noir là où Link portait du bleu.

Soudain mal à l'aise, il se releva et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'îlot de sable. Il toucha l'arbre qui s'effrita vaguement sous ses doigts, en fit le tour, retourna un peu le sable à ses pieds, sans que rien ne se passe. Perplexe, il repartit dans l'eau il s'aperçut alors que son reflet avait disparu.

- Oh, ça ne peut pas être bon signe... murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il se retourna vers l'arbre : bras croisés, debout sur le sable, son ombre lui rendit son regard de ses deux yeux gris inexpressifs. Il était parfaitement semblable à lui, hormis sa couleur, armé de même façon il avait même un ocarina terne à sa ceinture, et une cicatrice noirâtre au bras là où Link avait été tailladé par le fantôme de Ganondorf. Le jeune homme porta lentement une main dans son dos pour tirer son épée en face, son homonyme en fit autant. Il le fit exactement au même rythme hésitant que Link, sans le moindre changement d'expression. Lâchant son épée, Link décrocha son bouclier pour atteindre son arc, et le banda, face à son reflet qui banda le même arc en même temps. Link rangea son arc. L'autre aussi. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, un sourire pervers tordit le visage de Dark Link et ses yeux gris étincelèrent d'inquiétante façon. Link espéra qu'il n'afficherait jamais lui-même cette expression horrible.

- Tu n'es donc pas qu'une image de moi ? Peux-tu penser, me répondre ?

Silence. L'ombre souriait toujours, tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, sans quitter son original de ses yeux maléfiques.

- Dois-je te tuer pour sortir d'ici ? Mais comment faire... si tu imites chacun de mes mouvements comme un miroir, c'est que tu les anticipes tous...

Toujours rien. Au bout d'un moment, Dark Link se mit en garde et son visage redevint parfaitement inexpressif. Résigné, Link tira son épée et entama le duel.

.

.o0o.

.

_Merci à Carlia pour mes premières reviews sur cette fic et d'être si encourageante ^^_


	4. Le temple de l'eau, pt2

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

J'ai remarqué que FanFiction fait sauter de la ponctuation de façon totalement aléatoire... si jamais vous voyez des endroits où il en manque, faites-moi signe ^^

_._

.o0o.

.

Une ombre sauta sur les charpentes et y atterrit souplement, pliant les jambes. Accroupie, elle laissa pendre ses bras sous la poutre et se pencha imperceptiblement en avant, semblant même absorber la pâle lumière de la lune. On voyait bien le puits, d'ici, mais aucune magie maléfique ne semblait s'en échapper... Pourtant, les Cocoricquois étaient formels ; depuis qu'il était à sec, des bruits bizarres en sortaient à intervalles réguliers, la nuit. Le village de cœur d'Impa... que le mal arrive à s'infiltrer jusqu'ici constituait un choc en soi pour Sheik. Toute sa vie, l'intendante royale avait étendu sa protection aux habitants, et il semblait aller de soi que la bourgade était insensible au reste du monde... pourtant, même la fière Sheikah semblait avoir ses limites, et en ces temps troublés, tout mal semblait possible aux défenseurs du bien.

Sheik, ramassé sur la charpente du futur bâtiment, l'oreille tendue et l'œil aux aguets, attendit. Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant un temps qui sembla s'étirer sur des cycles de lune entière, tant l'obscurité était totale. Les habitants du village avaient perdu le goût de la veille et de la fête depuis quelques années... les maisons étaient plongées dans l'ombre. Un mouvement discret attira soudain l'œil de Sheik sur le côté, sans que sa tête ne suive, afin de ne pas être soi-même repéré. Une silhouette se découpait sur le toit de la maison d'Impa, qui se redressa et laissa trois brefs signaux lumineux troubler l'obscurité. Le Sheikah fit miroiter la lune sur une de ses lames par trois fois en réponse, puis sauta souplement sur le toit de la bâtisse la plus proche pour se couler par une lucarne à l'intérieur de la maison de sa nourrice. Elle l'y attendait, debout dans l'encadrement d'une porte, éclairée faiblement par la lumière lunaire lorsqu'elle vit arriver Sheik, elle s'accroupit, tira un tapis, fit jouer un mécanisme qui révéla une trappe, et s'y glissa, suivie du Sheikah intrigué. La scène s'était déroulée entièrement dans le silence le plus total.

Parvenu dans la cave secrète, Sheik cligna de l'œil devant la bougie que venait d'allumer Impa sur un bureau. Cette dernière ouvrit largement les bras.

- Ah, perle d'Hyrule ! Quel bonheur de te retrouver sain et sauf !

- Impa ! lâcha Sheik en s'y précipitant.

Ils s'étreignirent avec soulagement et tendresse, tous deux ravis de se retrouver l'un l'autre en vie. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail, des tâches dangereuses qui impliquaient de côtoyer la mort de près chaque jour... Sheik finit par la repousser pour la dévisager avec un sourire bien différent de ceux qu'il réservait d'habitude à ses interlocuteurs, plus réel, moins réservé.

- J'avais si peur que tu y sois allée sans moi ! Ce puits est dangereux, et même si tu as scellé le mal là-dedans une première fois, tu n'étais pas seule.

Un voile passa sur le visage de l'intendante royale.

- Assieds-toi, Zelda.

- Sheik. Ne prononce pas ce nom lorsque j'ai cette apparence !

- Excuse-moi... je ne m'y ferais jamais. D'ailleurs, cette cave est insonorisée et connue de très peu de gens. Enfin, je pensais qu'il te serait difficile d'apprécier d'être traité en homme...

- J'aime bien cette enveloppe, répondit le jeune Sheikah avec un geste vague. J'y suis libre de mes mouvements, au moins, et c'est celle que connaît le Héros du Temps...

Sheik s'interrompit, se traitant soudain mentalement de tous les noms, mais la signification de ses mots ne semblait malheureusement pas avoir échappé à Impa.

- Et comment le Héros du Temps t'apprécie-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux étincelant dangereusement.

_Imbécile, imbécile ! Stupide ! _Ça devait rester leur affaire, c'était entre eux, et tout ça parce que c'était Impa en face, Sheik ne savait plus tenir sa langue ! Quelle naïveté ! La colère du jeune homme, clairement dirigée contre lui-même, dut transparaître dans ses yeux car Impa se laissa lourdement tomber sur un tabouret et se prit les tempes dans les mains.

- Oh, cygne des déesses, qu'as-tu fait ? Malgré toutes mes mises en garde ! On ne peut pas risquer le destin de notre peuple parce que sa princesse est tombée amoureuse du sauveur ! Le rôle de la famille royale n'est pas de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, mais de se consacrer à sa terre...

- Je sais tout cela ! jeta Sheik, un peu trop violemment. Et je ne lui ai pas révélé mon identité.

- Ah ? Intéressant... J'aurais cru... enfin, ravie de voir que tu ne déroges pas totalement à ton devoir...

Impa lui lança un regard, semblant évaluer ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans le fâcher davantage, puis secoua la tête.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais, et ce que tu as à faire... j'imagine que le maître doit parfois laisser l'élève décider seul de ses choix, en espérant que son enseignement n'ait pas été vain... et enfin, effectivement, tu es aujourd'hui Sheik, et non plus ma petite princesse. Tu es différent lorsque tu adoptes ses traits, tu sais... ?

- Oh, pour l'amour de Nayru, Impa ! Range donc tes violons, veux-tu, et parlons d'avenir, justement. L'esprit du puits !

- Oui... l'esprit du puits, répondit-elle, faisant visiblement un effort pour se re-concentrer sur le sujet.

A vrai dire, Sheik n'avait pas attendu de connaître le beau Héros du Temps pour s'irriter des mises en gardes de la nourrice de Zelda. Leurs disputes à ce sujet remontaient à la chute du château d'Hyrule ! Impa l'avait entrainé personnellement, sur le plan physique comme mental, lui avait appris les herbes et les tours de passe-passe Sheikahs – dont certains confinaient à la magie – et avait sculpté son corps d'homme pour qu'il soit en mesure de se défendre seul ou d'attaquer, selon ce qui convenait à la situation. Peu à peu, elle avait commencé à lui imposer un contrôle aussi parfait que possible sur sa personne et ses émotions : c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter que Zelda tombe amoureuse de Link. Elle avait eu des rêves du héros bien avant de le rencontrer, et, petite fille, elle imaginait que le Kokiri viendrait l'emporter sur son cheval blanc comme un chevalier et qu'ils se marieraient. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, plutôt de la naïveté, mais bien entendu, l'idée avait fait son chemin – différemment chez la princesse et chez sa nourrice inquiète. Avec effort, Sheik mit de côté son grief à ce sujet et commença le compte-rendu.

.

.o0o.

.

Link se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux dans l'eau froide, et libéra une seconde fée, tremblant. Il n'était pas mort, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas continuer le combat avec un bras à demi tranché. Navi se posa près de l'entaille que la fée rose était en train d'effacer.

- Ce combat n'en finit plus... il n'a pas de point faible et anticipe tous tes mouvements...

Le Hylien ne répondit pas. Il était en sueur, il avait froid et se sentait dans l'ensemble très mal. Au moins, la brûlure lancinante de son bras s'effaçait peu à peu en lui laissant une sensation de fraicheur salutaire. En face de lui, lui tournant le dos, l'ombre noire nettoyait tranquillement sa lame du sang de Link à l'aide de son bonnet. Il avait déjà tenté de la désarmer, sans succès de le prendre par surprise avec un style de combat complètement différent un moment, il lui avait même trébuché dessus sans qu'elle soit le moins du monde désarçonnée : elle n'était pas humaine, et sa magie était très puissante. L'arc, le marteau Goron, le grappin, même le feu de Din, elle avait tout cela aussi et les contrait avec leur double chaque fois. De plus, il ne restait plus qu'une fée à Link pour assurer sa survie, la salle étant parfaitement vide de tout objet susceptible de lui fournir de l'énergie... au moins, tant qu'il n'attaquait pas le Dark Link, ce dernier ne faisait pas un geste pour lancer l'offensive, ce qui lui permettait de se reposer – et il avait mis ce savoir à profit pour dormir un peu ; mais tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas occis, la salle resterait close. Il resta assis dans l'eau, déjà trempé de toute manière, et laissa ses pensées dériver vers Sheik. Pénétrerait-il dans le temple si Link n'en sortait pas ? Considérerait-il qu'il avait échoué, et se détournerait-il de lui ? ... est-ce qu'il l'aimait, ou était-ce le héros en lui qui... ?

- Ne te laisse pas décourager, Link ! lança Navi d'une voix alarmée.

- Sheik... je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment...

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il sait prendre soin de lui-même !

- Si j'avais une de ses lames de jet, je pourrais au moins prendre ce monstre de court avec. Il ne m'a cloné que moi et mon équipement, pas celui de Sheik !

Navi fit une réponse, que Link n'entendit pas, subitement pris d'une inspiration qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Une arme que Dark Link ne possédait pas ! Une nouvelle arme qu'il trouverait dans cette pièce et avec laquelle il mettrait fin à la bataille... comment réagirait l'ombre, qui avait jusqu'ici sorti son arsenal exactement lorsque Link le faisait ? Soudain illuminé, le Hylien se releva et se campa face à son double.

- J'ai deviné ton point faible, pâle copie ! lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

En face, ladite copie ne se départit pas de son expression neutre, mais baissa imperceptiblement le menton pour fixer Link de ses yeux gris par-dessous ses sourcils. Sans se laisser démonter, ce dernier tourna la tête en tout sens, pensa desceller un des barreaux qui interdisaient l'accès à la porte, puis avisa l'île avec son tronc d'arbre noir solitaire au milieu. Une unique branche dépassait au sommet, pas suffisamment haute pour que Link ne puisse l'atteindre avec son long corps d'adulte. Il se dirigea vers l'île, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se suspendit à la branche. Elle était épaisse, et émit une série de craquements sans pour autant céder. Link s'agita un moment dans l'espoir de l'arracher, sans succès, avant de se laisser retomber sur le sable brandissant alors l'épée de légende, il commença de donner des coups à la base. Navi le regardait sans mot dire : elle semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir. L'ombre ne bougeait pas, ayant simplement dégainé sa propre lame en même temps que Link. Lorsque la branche céda enfin, le jeune homme bondit de côté pour ne pas la recevoir sur le crâne, rengaina son arme – Dark Link en fit autant - puis ramassa lentement la branche en observant attentivement son ombre. Elle ne bougea pas. Et quand le héros s'approcha de lui en brandissant son arme pour ne laisser aucun doute sur ses intentions, elle demeura immobile, se contentant de lui adresser un dernier rictus immonde.

.

.o0o.

.

Le jour se levait doucement lorsque Sheik, porté par sa lyre, se matérialisa sur la dalle de la Triforce. Il scanna rapidement les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, puis se dirigea vers le bord de l'îlot pour scruter la flaque qui restait du lac. Avait-il raté Link ? Il avait dû entrer dans le temple après la tombée de la nuit : or, il mettait toujours une dizaine d'heures par temple. Non, c'était improbable. C'était sa propre conception du temps qui était fautive. Avisant le tronc d'arbre solitaire qui le surplombait, le Sheikah se hissa rapidement au sommet et s'assit en tailleur. D'ici, impossible de ne pas voir le Héros du Temps lorsqu'il émergerait. Il sortit les quelques provisions qu'il avait apportées, en regrettant que son compagnon ne soit pas là pour les partager. Comme on s'habituait vite à une présence amie à ses côtés... surtout lorsqu'on avait été solitaire autant de temps... Mordant avec appétit dans son gâteau de son, il repensa à sa conversation avec Impa. Le mal s'était libéré, boosté sans doute par la présence du voile maléfique de Ganondorf, il avait brisé les chaines de l'intendante et cherchait un moyen de se libérer du puits. C'était une très grave nouvelle, sur beaucoup de plans. Pour commencer, enfermer le monstre au cœur de Cocorico, si près du temple des ombres, avait fait d'Impa la sage du temple. Ainsi, elle estimait qu'il était de son devoir de s'y rendre seule afin de tisser une nouvelle fois le sort maintenant le mal sous son emprise (ce qui constituait sans doute la raison principale de l'humeur maussade de son pupille). Ensuite, le Temple de l'Ombre était la prochaine destination du Héros du Temps. Avec un esprit maléfique aussi virulent en liberté, Sheik craignait sérieusement pour la vie de Link... et il n'aimait pas du tout les morts. Le corps est vulnérable face à ce qu'il ne peut voir.

Ayant terminé son repas sans que Link ne se montre, Sheik s'allongea en chat au creux de la cime convexe de son arbre, et s'apprêta à attendre. Et il attendit. Il attendit même toute la journée... le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, et il y eut même une légère averse à un moment, qui vint creuser des sillons dans la terre craquelée où s'était un jour trouvé un lac gigantesque. La silhouette ramassée, presque invisible pour quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé en bas, ne fit pas un geste pour se mettre à l'abri. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie. Le scientifique fou qui habitait au bord du lac sortit et resta accroupi au bord de l'eau pendant un moment, puis fit demi tour et se renferma dans sa masure. En temps normal, jamais le lac Hylia n'aurait été aussi calme... on entendait toujours un groupe de Zoras s'ébattre entre les colonnes, ou des pêcheurs, et quelques enfants se baigner dans l'eau. Aujourd'hui, rien... Le soir commençait à tomber, et le soleil se rapprocha de l'horizon, sans que Link ne paraisse. Sheik n'avait pas bougé.

Lorsque l'astre solaire toucha les falaises, il déplia ses longs membres, s'étira, et sauta à bas de son perchoir. Il était très inquiet. Link était là-dessous depuis bien trop longtemps ! Même lorsqu'il avait peu d'expérience de son corps d'adulte, dans le Temple des Bois, il n'avait pas mis plus de neuf heures. Et le Temple du Feu lui avait pris encore moins de temps que cela... Lorsque l'obscurité fut tombée, Sheik commença à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, indécis. Devait-il descendre chercher le Héros du Temps lui-même dans les profondeurs ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que Link avait peut-être besoin de lui ! Que prévoyait le code Sheikah pour ce type de situation ? Alors qu'il tentait d'isoler la section du code concernée tout en essayant de s'empêcher de plonger immédiatement dans l'eau pour aller sauver son ami, il entendit un gargouillis et cessa de marcher en rond pour tendre l'oreille. Link remontait-il enfin à la surface ? Mais le petit clapotis s'intensifia soudain pour devenir torrent en furie, et des trombes d'eau dévalèrent la cascade, en provenance du domaine Zora, pour se jeter dans le lac avec fracas. Sans sa formation de Sheikah, le jeune homme en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Link avait réussi.

.

.o0o.

.

Épuisé, le Héros du Temps posa un pied dans le halo de lumière, et se laissa envahir par cette familière sensation de vide qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois... Tout devint d'un blanc lumineux son environnement s'effaça son corps ne pesait plus rien, et il n'en n'avait plus conscience non plus. Un doux bruit d'eau se fit entendre, comme une pluie sur un lac ; puis la sensation maintenant bien reconnaissable de l'étrange matériau dont était fait la Chambre des Sages. Il fut déposé avec douceur sur la dalle centrale, en face du piédestal bleu sur lequel commençait déjà à se matérialiser le sage de l'eau. Une silhouette de Zora... bien sûr. C'était une jeune femme, un peu plus grande que lui, très gracieuse, aux traits fins et aux oreilles et au cou sertis de bijoux de nacres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour lui sourire, il reconnut la princesse Ruto.

- Link... tu es bien digne d'être mon futur époux ! Le Domaine des Zoras va pouvoir se libérer de la glace.

Le Héros du Temps ne répondit pas, très gêné. Était-ce le moment de lui révéler qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se marier avec elle ? Mais elle se contenta de rire, et pencha un peu la tête de côté.

- Va... va chercher ta princesse, comment déjà... ? Zelda ? Tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Je peux simplement te dire pour le moment qu'elle est en vie... je le vois maintenant... elle nous as bien eus, crois-moi. Elle va bien, elle t'attend. Continue ta quête et libère les sages !

Le médaillon de l'eau se matérialisa dans la paume de Link qui le contempla, pensif. La princesse nous as bien eus... ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Avant qu'il ne puisse demander de plus amples informations, la pièce se fondit dans un blanc laiteux et le jeune homme fut à nouveau transporté dans l'espace. Tandis qu'il tournoyait, perdant toute notion de son propre corps, il entendit simplement résonner les dernières paroles de Ruto : «Dis bien merci à Sheik de ma part... » Cela ne dura qu'une minute, avant de le relâcher sur la dalle de pierre du lac Hylia. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son propre poids lorsqu'il atterrit... Aussitôt, Sheik fut à ses côtés, et Link, en le reconnaissant, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout irait bien, on s'occupait de lui. Il pouvait lâcher prise. Ce qu'il fit volontiers.

.

Le Sheikah ne perdit pas de temps. Soulevant Link dans ses bras sans effort apparent malgré son corps fin, il l'emmena au pied de l'arbre tapissé de lierre, où il l'adossa à son bouclier, avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture après quoi il rassembla quelques branches mortes et du bois flotté pour allumer un feu, autour duquel il étendit la tunique Kokiri pour la réchauffer. Lorsque les vêtements Zora de son compagnon furent secs, Sheik le dévêtit promptement - en fusillant Navi du regard quand elle gloussait – et lui repassa ses habits d'origine, bien chauds. Et comme la peau du héros demeurait trop fraiche à son goût, il s'étendit lui-même contre son ami pour le réchauffer de son corps.

- Touchant spectacle ! lança la fée, mi-amusée, mi-attendrie.

- Par le Saint Triangle, Navi ! explosa Sheik, qu'est-ce qui vous a autant retardés ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre – te rends-tu compte du temps que vous avez passé là-dessous ? Presque vingt-quatre heures !

- Tant que ça... ? Pourtant, ça commençait plutôt bien... puis vers les deux tiers du temple, Link a ouvert une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait son double maléfique !

Navi raconta ainsi à Sheik le duel, comment ce qui ne devait être qu'un reflet semblait parfois prendre un plaisir pervers à taillader Link, les temps de repos (ce qui expliquait sans doute le temps passé dans le temple), puis enfin la façon dont l'ingéniosité du héros avait finalement triomphé du mal en lui enfonçant son tronçon de branche dans le ventre à pleine force.

- De l'eau a alors jailli de son corps, à flots, comme si c'était son sang – en fait, c'était assez horrible à regarder, j'espère que Link va bien – et lorsqu'il a été... sec... il est tombé dans l'eau et a disparu de la surface.

La fée s'interrompit un moment pour regarder le Héros du Temps endormi contre la poitrine de Sheik, qui était pourtant moins grand.

- En fait, je pense que ce duel interminable, additionné au monstre qui empoisonnait l'eau du temple – il était affreusement coriace – explique l'état actuel de Link. Et puis, il a quand même fait deux tours de cadran presque sans dormir...

Sheik ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer son compagnon plus fort contre lui. Il le sentait se réchauffer, et sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il lui tardait de pouvoir éteindre ce feu qui projetait des lueurs mouvantes à la surface de l'eau et flambait haut comme pour dire « nous sommes ici ! ». Au moins n'émettait-il pas de fumée. Se tournant légèrement vers son ami pour assurer une meilleure position contre lui, Sheik réfléchit. Devait-il partir en voleur une fois le Hylien réchauffé, et l'attendre à Cocorico ? S'il restait, il avait peur de se laisser emporter, comme dans la Caverne de Glace, et de blesser Link encore une fois... le Sheikah se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas comme s'il découvrait les plaisirs de la chair avec le Héros du Temps. Certes, contrôler ce corps masculin était plus ardu, et la première fois avait été réellement bizarre – d'autant que c'était avec une femme, qui ne savait rien, et que jusque là, Zelda était également pucelle. Mais en sept ans, il avait eu le temps de s'y faire... Enfin, Link était son premier homme, ça c'était sûr. Mais rien ne justifiait la façon dont il l'avait violenté... Finalement, Sheik eut la faiblesse de laisser ses sentiments l'emporter, et décida de rester, se disant que s'il s'éveillait sans le trouver à ses côtés, il allait lui en vouloir.

.

Presque. C'était presque bon. Encore un effort... la bête tiraillait ses liens impatiemment en soufflant sur la terre battue du sol de sa prison souterraine, le nez dans la poussière. La mémoire avait également commencé à lui revenir à présent qu'il avait la complète conscience de son corps, et il se souvenait ce qu'il faisait ici. La Sage de l'Ombre... était venue et avait scellé jusqu'à son âme au fond du puits. Mais ces longues années de flottement sans même savoir s'il existait étaient révolues à présent. Et voici qu'il ouvrait les yeux ! Aucune lumière ne filtrait ici, mais il n'avait jamais recherché que les ténèbres. Pour la première fois, il voyait les runes et les scellés rouges qui le retenaient, et il pouvait les lire et les déchiffrer. Dans peu de temps, il aurait compris le sort ; encore un peu plus, et il s'en libérerait.

.

.o0o.

.

Lorsque Link émergea, il eut plutôt l'impression de revenir à lui après un évanouissement que de se réveiller d'un sommeil réparateur, mais son corps était bel et bien plus reposé. Il lui semblait être resté inconscient quelques minutes ; cependant, une pâle lueur à l'horizon lui apprit qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit. Une chaleur presque maternelle l'enveloppait de toute part, comme s'il s'était endormi sous l'aile protectrice d'un dragon de feu... Il finit par comprendre qu'il était installé contre Sheik, sous une couverture presque inconsistante mais qui conservait efficacement la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Le Sheikah semblait monter la garde, tête tournée vers le lac et sans le moindre affaissement, mais sa respiration était régulière. Link sourit pour lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon s'endormir alors qu'il était si visiblement en train de surveiller les alentours. Il avait remonté un genou sous le tissu et posé négligemment un bras dessus. Sa tête était renversée contre un tronc d'arbre, cachée par son masque de lin, et il semblait parler aux étoiles mourantes...

Link se redressa imperceptiblement, dans l'intention de bouger sans le déranger, mais ce simple changement de position réveilla immédiatement Sheik, à tel point que Link se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment vu dormir ou s'il avait rêvé. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et parvint, les déesses savaient comment, à sourire avec un seul œil.

- Tu reviens à toi, Héros du Temps ?

- Bonjour, Sheik... voulut-il répondre, mais seul un son rauque se fit entendre.

- Tiens, bois ça.

Son compagnon lui tendit une gourde de cuir, et Link la porta à ses lèvres sans questions, prenant seulement conscience qu'il était littéralement desséché. C'était de l'eau mais elle avait un goût bizarre, comme si on avait fait infuser quelque chose dedans.

- Bien entendu, il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de te désaltérer pendant ta journée dans... le Temple de _l'Eau_, ajouta Sheik en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que le Sheikah est là pour prendre soin de ton corps à ta place ! C'est à se demander si je ne devrais pas te suivre partout en agitant eau et nourriture sous ton nez, et te ligoter pour t'obliger à te reposer !

- Non que ça me déplairait, croassa Link en rendant la gourde.

- A moi non plus, remarque, mais je crois que pour ton bien, il serait plus intelligent que tu apprennes à te ligoter tout seul de temps en temps...

- J'ai vraiment passé une journée là-dessous ? demanda le Hylien à brûle-pourpoint.

- A peu près vingt-quatre heures, oui. Soit deux fois et demie ton temps habituel. Mais regarde donc le lac ! A mesure que l'eau monte, le mal disparait de ses eaux. Tu as réussi, Link !

Link jeta un coup d'œil au-delà de leur petite île, et constata que Sheik disait vrai : au lieu de la pitoyable flaque d'eau qu'il en restait à son arrivée, une vaste étendue lumineuse en pleine crue s'étendait de plus en plus pour remplir son ancien tracé. Il se leva et alla au bord, clignant des yeux alors que le soleil se levait doucement.

- Ensemble, toi et la princesse Ruto avez détruit le monstre du temple. Une nouvelle fois, le lac est emplit d'eau pure. Tout est ainsi qu'il doit en être.

Le Hylien vit la cascade qui coulait avec ardeur, remplissant vaillamment le lac, et soupira d'aise. Au moins, tout ce travail avait servi à quelque chose ! Il était très gratifiant d'en voir le résultat directement avec ses yeux, au lieu de se l'imaginer et de se dire que sa quête servait à quelque chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et quelle beauté ! L'astre solaire, d'un blanc éclatant, commençait tout juste à réchauffer les abords du lac Hylia, et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, quelques animaux ahuris pointaient le nez pour y boire et constataient que le niveau d'eau était revenu à la normale. Sheik et Link contemplèrent un instant les eaux montantes, côte à côte. Puis le visage du Sheikah se rembrunit un peu et il se tourna vers son ami.

- Je te laisse, Héros du Temps. Prépare-toi bien car ta prochaine tâche risque d'être ardue ; à mesure que tu avances et brises les malédictions une par une, les ténèbres se rassembleront pour faire face. Prends garde à toi...

Sheik attira Link à lui pour l'embrasser, puis recula et disparut avec une détonation.

.

.o0o.

.

Le Temple du Temps... dès qu'on en franchissait l'immense porte, on était transporté depuis un monde de ténèbres pourpres au vent glacé, dans un calme salutaire et immuable, tout de gris et de lumière. Là, flottant sur l'autel devant la porte du sanctuaire qui était restée béante, les trois pierres ancestrales tournoyaient lentement sur elles-mêmes sans que personne ait pensé à les ôter. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive pour oser braver les Effrois de la place et venir se recueillir ici... Link tendit la main et effleura l'émeraude Kokiri. L'arbre Mojo était mort en la lui remettant... le peuple de la forêt l'avait un moment tenu pour responsable de cette tragédie, dont le jeune héros lui-même, avant que chacun soit trop pris par les sombres évènements qui s'étaient ensuite enchainés. Link ne se considérait plus comme la cause de sa disparition puisqu'il avait vu les pouvoirs de Ganondorf à l'œuvre sur le pays par la suite, mais sans doute les Kokiris étaient-ils bien contents qu'il soit parti. De toute manière, il avait toujours été différent.

Contournant l'autel, le jeune homme s'avança dans le sanctuaire. La stèle de l'épée de légende n'avait pas bougé, bien visible dans son rayon de soleil au centre de la pièce circulaire. Bien sûr que non... la pierre est immuable. Au moins une chose qui n'aura pas changé. Sans réfléchir, Link dégaina la fameuse lame et la fit un instant miroiter au soleil. Dans le marbre, la fente qu'elle avait laissé était toujours là.

- Je me demande... murmura Link.

Précautionneusement, il fit glisser l'épée dans le socle, l'acier s'imbriquant parfaitement dans la pierre avec un bruit métallique. Aussitôt, un halo de lumière bleue l'environna... il se sentit engourdi, le monde vacilla devant ses yeux, et le temps qu'il en cligne, tout était fini. C'est alors que Navi poussa un cri.

- Link ! Regarde-toi !

- Hein ?

Cette voix... ! Habitué à entendre une intonation d'homme lorsqu'il parlait, il crut que le cœur allait lui manquer en s'entendant parler de sa voix familière de jeune Kokiri. Il tendit ses mains devant lui : plus menues, toutes lisses, et sans gants ! Il était redevenu petit !

- Navi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- L'air est différent... se contenta de répondre la fée d'une voix pensive. Je pense... Link, nous devrions sortir !

- Quoi, comme ça ? Mais je suis tout petit !

- Ne sois pas ridicule, sortons, crois-moi, je crois que... mais c'est impossible...

Sous le choc, le jeune Kokiri suivit sa fée au-dehors, et cette fois, dut s'assoir pour de bon sur les marches du temple. Tout était vert et fleuri ! La Montagne de la Mort était à nouveau en sommeil ! Et le palais... le palais du château d'Hyrule se dressait comme autrefois, derrière les jardins et les pelouses bien entretenues.

- Link... je pense que nous sommes revenus sept ans en arrière...

Sur la place du marché, les habitants de la ville, bien vivants et bien portants, se bousculaient comme d'habitude autour des étals et discutaient joyeusement, complètement inconscients du drame qui allait se jouer.

- Ou qui s'est même déjà joué, s'écria Link, puisque les pierres ancestrales étaient bien en place sur l'autel ! Donc j'ai déjà ouvert le sanctuaire ! Ganondorf va détruire la ville d'une minute à l'autre, je dois avertir les gens !

- Non ! Surtout pas ! répliqua sa fée d'une voix paniquée. Link, nous ne devons sous aucun prétexte dévier le cours du temps, c'est trop dangereux ! Chaque petit choix, chaque action a des répercussions sur le futur, tu pourrais tout chambouler ! Garde à l'esprit que ce qui devait se passer _s'est déjà passé_. Cette époque ne nous concerne pas. Il existe un second toi quelque part dont l'esprit a été endormi dans la Chambre des Sages... voilà ton présent !

Nauséeux, Link noua les bras autour de son corps et se laissa tomber sur une jardinière. Il était donc condamné à faire le fantôme ici sans rien modifier ? Sheik aurait peut-être eu de bons conseils... sans dire à Navi ce qu'il comptait faire, il sortit des remparts de la ville et se dirigea vers Cocorico. Était-ce seulement lui qui voyageait dans le temps, ou ce bond affectait-il aussi son plus précieux allié et ami ? Son instinct lui soufflait que non, mais son cœur avait besoin de croire le contraire. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il parvint à Cocorico, il ne trouva nulle trace de Sheik. En revanche, il parvint à assécher le puits et fut bientôt occupé par tout autre chose.

.

Assis en tailleur sur le toit du moulin, à sept ans de là, Sheik vit l'eau dudit puits se volatiliser sous ses yeux et eut rapidement l'impression qu'il avait toujours été à sec. Son esprit se serait complètement désintéressé de la question sur-le-champ sans son entrainement Sheikah et son éducation royale.

- Héros du Temps... tu as trouvé l'emplacement d'un objet qui te sera bien utile pour traverser le Temple de l'Ombre... tu n'as plus qu'à revenir me retrouver dans le présent, maintenant.

Impa n'était toujours pas ressortie du temple et le jeune homme pressentait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Puisse Link arriver à temps... mais l'intendante lui avait bien fait jurer de ne surtout pas s'aventurer lui-même à sa recherche. Les sages de chaque temple pouvaient aider le héros à l'intérieur : mais la Sage de la Lumière, Zelda, même sous son enveloppe de jeune homme Sheikah, n'était pas destinée à entrer à l'intérieur, mais devait remettre les flèches de lumière au héros victorieux puis joindre sa force aux six autres sages pour guider leur magie. Et souvent, ce rôle lui pesait. Sheik aurait bien aimé participer plus activement à la défense de son pays et de son peuple... son corps masculin bouillait régulièrement d'inaction lorsqu'il voyait Link se lancer à l'attaque d'un temple, et qu'il devait disparaître dans l'ombre et parcourir Hyrule pour l'aider de son mieux. De plus, en l'absence d'Impa, il voulait veiller sur Cocorico à sa place. Les habitants avaient fait montre du courage du désespoir et faisaient de leur mieux, mais parfois, pas souvent mais parfois, des tensions éclataient, bien plus violentes qu'elles ne l'auraient été en temps normal. La doyenne était alors toujours là pour résoudre la crise. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Sheik qu'incombait la tâche de jouer les ordonnateurs au moindre problème.

.

Le sort était compliqué, les runes très anciennes. Des runes Sheikahs, bien sûr. C'était une Sheikah très puissante qui l'avait scellé ici, sous la terre, et sa magie n'allait pas pouvoir être défaite aisément. Pourtant, petit à petit, le monstre avait travaillé les significations, les connexions, et rongé peu à peu le sort qui le maintenait prisonnier et en léthargie. La femme avait dû également sentir qu'il reprenait du pouvoir, car elle n'était pas loin, il le sentait. Il fallait se libérer avant se venue et lui faire face avec tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la détruire... elle avait eu de la chance la première fois, beaucoup de chance, et même ainsi, affaibli, il était plus fort qu'elle.

.

.o0o.

.


	5. L'ombre du temple

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

.

.o0o.

_._

Lorsque le monde cessa enfin de tournoyer autour de Link, il sentit le contact familier de l'épée de légende dans sa main, et du marbre sous ses bottes. Il était à nouveau dans son corps d'adulte. Le bouclier Hylien qui lui avait paru si lourd il y a sept ans - ou quelques instants - était à présent léger et maniable, bien plus fiable que sa petite targe de bois.

- C'est incroyable... dit-il pensivement. Je pensais que cette histoire de Héros du _Temps_ n'était que le surnom de la légende, mais en fait...

Navi ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas juste qu'elle puisse voyager avec lui et pas Sheik, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas là, ou alors était-ce le lien qui unissait les Kokiri à leur fée. Il fit jouer un peu ses muscles pour se réhabituer à son corps d'adulte, puis fut pris d'un affreux doute et se précipita dehors : non, tout allait bien, la montagne était toujours nappée de nuages derrière les bâtiments en ruines de la place. Si un voyage dans le temps le ramenait au point zéro à chaque fois et qu'il devait refaire les trois premiers temples, il n'aurait plus jamais touché au temple de marbre gris. De toute manière, cette époque était son présent, maintenant. L'endroit qu'il venait de quitter n'était qu'un rêve, un souvenir en trois dimensions qui ne subsistait que par la magie de l'épée légendaire. Il ne serait plus jamais un jeune Kokiri habitant le cœur léger dans sa maison de bois, alors autant commencer à se faire à l'époque qu'il vivait et faire le deuil de l'enfance qu'on lui avait arrachée.

Le cœur léger malgré la désolation qu'il venait de retrouver, il sortit rapidement de l'enceinte des remparts et prit vers l'ouest et le village Cocorico. La pluie battait la plaine. Des nuages gris se massaient dans le ciel comme s'ils avaient voulu oblitérer toute trace de soleil. Épargnant à Epona ce climat désastreux, Link la laissa où elle s'était abritée sous un affleurement rocheux près de la rivière, et emprunta les escaliers tandis que Navi, perchée sur son bonnet, s'enfonçait dans des théories temporelles plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres sur le voyage qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Mais un nouveau coup, terrible celui-là, l'attendait derrière l'arche d'entrée. Le village Cocorico était en proie aux flammes ! Ce village qui devait être protégé par Impa, auquel il s'était tant attaché, ses habitants avec leurs petites misères qu'il avait souvent aidés, que ce soit pour rassembler des cuccos ou briser des maléfices arachnéens... Horrifié, le Héros du Temps se précipita en avant, sans apercevoir la moindre trace de vie humaine. Puis il reconnut la silhouette dressée devant le puits au loin. Sheik ! Il courut à sa rencontre, le soulagement et l'angoisse se disputant en lui. Toutefois, sans se retourner, le Sheikah leva un bras à son approche et le jeune Hylien s'immobilisa à deux pas de lui.

- Recule, Link !

La voix de son ami était sèche, mais pas aussi assurée que d'habitude, comme s'il craignait quelque chose... il fallait s'occuper du village, éteindre le feu puisque la pluie n'y parvenait visiblement pas ! Mais avant que Link puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'arche de bois du puits bondit dans les airs et fut projetée sur un toit de maison. Danger ! Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Sheik ne bougea pas, scrutant l'intérieur des ténèbres... et soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il fut enlevé dans les airs sous les yeux du héros du Temps, agité en tout sens comme une poupée de chiffon et jeté violemment au sol tête la première. Il ne bougea plus.

- Sheik !

Épouvanté, Link s'accroupit à côté de lui, mais un pressentiment lui fit tourner la tête vers le puits... Une ombre immense s'en échappait, rampant sur les maisons, léchant les cheminées, aussi immatérielle que si un nuage avait décidé de masquer le soleil. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière. L'averse avait déjà obscurci les cieux ; cette ombre n'aurait pas dû pouvoir exister... Et pourtant elle s'étendait, passant sur les toits, sur le moulin, puis sur la petite falaise qui abritait Cocorico, avant de faire demi-tour et revenir sur eux. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Link tira son épée et braqua le bouclier Hylien vers la chose qui leur fonçait dessus à toute vitesse... Navi cria un avertissement... puis les ténèbres glacées, et la douleur.

.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la première chose qu'il sut était que son corps tout entier hurlait. Des courbatures, des contusions, des plaies, des démangeaisons, de la peau arrachée... il gémit en tentant de s'asseoir : une main ferme fit pression sur son torse douloureux et le rallongea dans un lit. Sa tête reposa sur un oreiller moelleux. Lorsque le monde cessa de tourner et qu'il put à nouveau focaliser sa vision, il distingua les contours de Sheik, penché sur lui.

- Reste calme, Link. Je t'ai ramené au chaud.

Effectivement, il y avait un toit au-dessus d'eux, et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Un feu... !

- Sheik, le village Cocorico brûle ! dit-il en se redressant d'un coup. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Paix ! La pluie va l'éteindre et les habitants sont en sécurité. Recouche-toi, au nom de Farore !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Link en se laissant rallonger.

Il prit conscience qu'il était nu et que son ami, masque lâche, massait ses blessures avec quelque chose de poisseux qu'il sortait d'une petite bourse posée sur la table de nuit. Il semblait s'exprimer avec moins de fluidité que d'habitude, et Link nota qu'il mâchonnait distraitement comme si quelque chose dans sa bouche le dérangeait.

- Par où commencer... dit-il en plongeant deux doigts dans la bourse. il y a longtemps, Impa a scellé un esprit dans le puits du village, incapable de le détruire. Pas un esprit comme les fantômes qui agitent des lanternes dans les cimetières... une grande force maléfique capable de tuer et détruire. Avec la puissance du mal en Hyrule ces derniers temps, elle a repris des forces et s'est libérée du sort... nous avons assisté à sa renaissance. Elle est maintenant lâchée dans le monde.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser faire ! s'écria le Hylien en s'asseyant une troisième fois. Je dois aller la détruire, je suis sûr qu'avec l'épée de légende...

Agacé, Sheik lui faucha les bras du plat de la main et Link retomba douloureusement sur les couvertures.

- Encore une fois et je te ligote pour de bon, Héros du Temps. Oui, c'est ce que tu devras faire. Épuisé par sa libération, le monstre s'est retiré dans le Temple de l'Ombre pour se reposer... C'est là-bas que tu devras aller le chercher.

- Mais Sheik, je dois partir, il ne va pas y rester éternellement !

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis presque sûr que si tu pénètres dans le temple, il sentira ta présence et restera immobile, méfiant. Donc tu as encore au moins la nuit pour te reposer. Alors tu vas rester couché ; de toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire dans cet état. L'onguent va t'aider à te remettre rapidement. Laisse-moi faire, veux-tu ?

Grimaçant, Link se résigna à rester couché et releva la tête pour observer son corps. Il faillit en avoir la nausée. C'était pire à voir qu'à endurer et il comprit pourquoi Sheik était si inquiet pour lui. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer dans une maison en feu en se prenant les charpentes sur la tête pour arriver à ce résultat. Perchée sur un genou, Navi, les ailes basses, observait sans mot dire. Son équipement et ses vêtements étaient jetés pêle-mêle sur un tabouret un peu plus loin, témoins que le Sheikah n'avait pas donné dans la dentelle au moment de le dévêtir...

- Je suis désolé de te donner tant de soucis, Sheik...

- Ça ira mieux quand tu te décideras à arrêter de négliger ton propre corps, marmonna le jeune homme.

Puis il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami, ses grands yeux sincères et ses sourcils froncés, et s'essuya le front, autorisant un sourire fatigué à venir éclairer son visage poussiéreux.

- Je veille sur toi, Héros du Temps. Prends donc un peu de repos.

Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres contusionnées, et rangea son onguent. Rassuré par la présence de son plus cher ami, Link ferma les yeux et se laissa volontiers prendre par le sommeil.

.

.o0o.

.

Sheik se releva de son tabouret et s'étira le dos, faisant craquer ses vertèbres endolories.

- Tu le soignes mais tu oublies que tu t'es fait briser les os, toi aussi, reprocha Navi en s'envolant du genou de Link.

- Ah, mais moi, j'ai mon entrainement Sheikah et mes tours de passe-passe, petite fée, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Si ce n'est que le squelette, il m'est facile de me remettre à neuf avec ceci.

Il passa les mains dans son dos et en retira une minuscule fiole de céramique. Navi recula en jetant une exclamation de dégoût lorsqu'il en ôta le bouchon.

- Ne bois pas ça ! Tu seras complètement épuisé une fois les effets dissipés, inconscient !

Sans l'écouter, Sheik avala le petit bout de pâte amère en évitant au maximum le contact avec sa langue, et grimaça tandis qu'elle descendait dans sa gorge. Presque immédiatement, il sentit ses côtes fêlées se ressouder, sa nuque craquer, sa mâchoire déplacée se remettre en place, et une énergie bienvenue se déversa dans ses membres, lui insufflant force et fraicheur. Il se redressa enfin complètement et fit quelques mouvements pour finir de répandre la drogue dans tout son corps tandis que la fée, visiblement dégoûtée, était repartie se poser sur le lit de Link.

- Je croyais que ce produit était interdit par la famille royale qui avait constaté ses effets dévastateurs sur ses serviteurs !

- A l'époque, répondit Sheik en vérifiant ses lames sous les bandages, les Sheikahs en consommaient de façon très régulière, bien trop, et s'épuisaient avant l'âge à force de trop tirer sur leur organisme sans réel besoin. De nos jours, en temps de guerre et de crise, nous avons résolu de l'utiliser à nouveau, aussi peu que possible mais sans hésitation lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire. Il m'aurait fallu deux à trois semaines pour récupérer suffisamment pour poursuivre mon devoir, et l'esprit du puits est dans la nature là, maintenant.

- Tu n'en as pas administré à Link.

Touché. Sheik se justifia pour lui-même par le manque d'entrainement de Link, et puis ce dernier n'avait jamais appris à se servir de produits dopants... mais il ne répondit pas à la fée Kokiri. Qu'elle croie donc ce qu'elle voudrait. Le Sheikah connaissait bien la drogue : c'était le père de Zelda qui l'avait faite interdire en montant sur le trône. La princesse avait simplement bouclé la boucle en l'autorisant à nouveau temporairement et jusqu'à la défaite de Ganondorf. Les serviteurs du bien en avaient grand besoin, et même Impa, malgré ses réticences, avait avoué en avoir utilisé à trois reprises pendant ces sept années. Le jeune Sheikah se demanda si elle en avait repris une quatrième fois avant de pénétrer dans le Temple de l'Ombre... en tout cas, ça n'avait pas suffit : le maître du temple était à nouveau dans la nature, et Sheik essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu arriver à son mentor... il était bien plus facile sous cette apparence, dans ce corps ardent de jeune homme, de se concentrer sur son devoir comme l'aurait voulu la nourrice royale.

Il restait tant de travail avant le lendemain. Les habitants de Cocorico étaient réfugiés dans le moulin et les champs derrière ; il fallait les retrouver et les assurer que le monstre serait vaincu avant de pouvoir à nouveau sévir. De toute manière, même si par hasard Link échouait, l'esprit ne voudrait pas s'attarder au village dans lequel il était resté emprisonné si longtemps, mais il tenterait plutôt de rejoindre la plus grosse force maléfique en Hyrule, soit Ganondorf lui-même. Il fallait absolument le terrasser avant que cela n'arrive. Il fallait éteindre ce qui restait des incendies, déblayer les gravats, abattre des arbres et reconstruire. Il fallait aller faire appel au ranch Lon Lon pour obtenir l'aide de leurs bêtes de trait. Malon accepterait sans hésitation, puisqu'Ingo n'était plus maître du domaine ; le vil palefrenier avait subitement retrouvé la raison et était devenu doux comme un agneau... le jeune homme soupçonnait que le Héros du Temps y était pour quelque chose. Il ne suivait pas non plus tous ses faits et gestes. Finissant de réajuster son équipement sur son corps fin et musclé, Sheik disparut par la trappe au plafond, la cacha sous un tapis à l'étage supérieur et sortit de la maison d'Impa, qui était restée relativement entière pendant l'attaque.

.

_Link flottait. Il était plongé dans les ténèbres, allongé sur le vide, comme porté par magie, mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout, pas même Navi. Il était seul. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir si son corps était enfant ou adulte. Il existait, simplement, et il était emplit de malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peu à peu, des ombres se dessinèrent dans l'obscurité. Il entrevit des symboles rouges, gravés comme avec du sang dans des murs de pierre. Le sol était souple : le nez au ras du sol, Link respirait la poussière et l'odeur de moisi. Puis il remonta vers la lumière à toute vitesse et vit Cocorico. Il étendit les mains : le village éclata en flammes. Puis tout fondit dans les ténèbres et il vit le terrifiant visage de Ganondorf, énorme, disproportionné, qui grimaçait. « Sale gosse... crois-tu pouvoir me défier ? Sais-tu bien qui je suis ? » Entre ses mains immenses, tendues de chaque côté, une petite silhouette blanche lancée au galop transportait deux femmes. Impa et Zelda, penchées sur un cheval immaculé qui courrait sur place, comme au ralenti. Link voulut aller vers elles mais son corps était si lent... la princesse tendait la main en l'appelant... puis il ne resta plus qu'Impa. Tout disparut à nouveau, avalé dans l'obscurité... et Sheik fut devant lui, masqué, aussi mystérieux et impressionnant qu'au premier jour. Il tenait dans une main la superbe lyre ouvragée, item qui n'aurait pas paru déplacé dans les mains de Zelda elle-même mais qui contrastait complètement avec les habits usés du Sheikah... et dans l'autre main, l'ocarina du temps, qui luisait faiblement. L'œil qui dépassait de ses cheveux dorés se braqua sur Link, qui recula, frappé de stupeur, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison._

En sueur, il se redressa dans son lit. Ses doigts cherchèrent la garde de l'épée de légende sans la trouver. Il mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il était toujours couché dans le lit où Sheik l'avait déposé et qu'il avait rêvé... Les deux mains pressés sur ses tempes, il tenta pendant dix bonnes minutes de rattraper son rêve, cette chose très importante qui lui échappait comme de l'eau entre les mailles d'un filet. Silencieuse, Navi l'observait, perchée sur le bois du lit.

- Tu as dormi neuf heures. L'aurore est en train de poindre à l'horizon.

- Navi... ? Où est Sheik ?

- Il est parti par là-haut, fit-elle en se portant à la hauteur d'une trappe fermée dans le plafond. Il a fait plusieurs allers-retours pour vérifier comment tu allais... je crois qu'il essaye de réorganiser le village après l'attaque.

Link s'assit et s'examina consciencieusement. Les plaies avaient cicatrisé, pas encore bien mais déjà presque lisses au toucher ; les bleus apparaissaient encore mais ne faisaient plus mal ; il avait été lavé. Il se sentait suffisamment bien pour se lever, aussi passa-t-il rapidement sa tunique Goron – la verte était déchirée un peu partout et il n'avait pas le temps de faire de la couture – mit son équipement, boucla sa ceinture avec l'ocarina du temps, et passa ses gants. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se reposer.

- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira la fée. Mais je suppose que c'est ça d'avoir le monde à sauver. Si l'Arbre Mojo te voyait à présent...

Sans répondre, Link monta sur la table et leva les bras pour pousser la trappe et se hisser par l'ouverture, repoussant au passage un vieux tapis poussiéreux. C'était la maison d'Impa ! Partout sur les murs, des papiers avec des notes sur les monstres et les temples recouvraient la pierre aux endroits laissés libres par les étagères croulantes de livres plus ou moins vieux. Dans un coin, chose complètement improbable, une vaste cage donnait sur l'extérieur, servant d'écurie à une vache qui le regarda passer d'un air placide. Il sortit de la maison en se massant l'épaule droite où passait la courroie du fourreau de son épée et regarda autour de lui. Les habitants, hébétés et maculés de suie, trainaient des poutres calcinés et des restes de meubles vers un gros tas de décombres qu'ils avaient fait au milieu du village. Link repéra son ami en grande discussion avec un vieux bonhomme habillé en bleu et le chef des ouvriers. Il se dirigea vers eux. Lorsque Sheik le repéra, le Hylien était assez près pour voir son œil s'éclairer et il sourit derrière son masque. Celui-ci était soigneusement tiré jusqu'en haut de l'arrête de son nez, et ses mèches blondes menaçaient de recouvrir le deuxième œil. Il était bien plus masqué que lorsqu'il était seul avec Link. Le jeune Sheikah lui donna l'accolade amicalement et le présenta aux deux hommes qui connaissaient bien l'apprenti d'Impa. Il confia les plans à l'architecte et entraina son ami à l'écart.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Ta pommade est miraculeuse. Et ici ?

- Il y a eu quelques morts et pas mal de brûlés, mais dans l'ensemble, les habitants ont pu se cacher. Ils ont l'habitude des coups durs. Ils se relèveront.

- Très bien, parce que moi, j'ai un compte à régler avec certaine ombre qui se terre au fond de son temple, gronda Link.

- Comment terrasser quelque chose que tu ne peux pas voir ?

- Avec ceci !

Et le jeune homme de brandir triomphalement le Monocle de Vérité. Très bien, il avait donc compris seul l'usage de l'objet du puits. Il risquait d'en avoir besoin. Ce temple ne comptait pas parmi les plus joyeux et Sheik ne se serait aventuré là-dedans pour rien au monde. Des morts et des esprits ! Prenant appui sur un muret, le Sheikah décrocha sa harpe d'or.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à t'apprendre le chant qui te mènera au temple.

- Cette harpe... répondit Link qui regardait l'instrument en plissant les yeux. Je peux la voir ?

Sheik haussa un sourcil, et lui tendit. Il le regarda passer un doigt sur les reliefs ouvragés, effleurer les cordes fines et bien entretenues, observer attentivement les pierreries discrètes. Le jeune Sheikah adorait cette harpe. D'abord, c'était un des rares objets qu'il avait pu soustraire à la destruction du palais et qui lui appartenait depuis longtemps : Zelda avait enchanté les convives avec ses chants depuis ses huit ans. Ensuite, il la trouvait magnifique et cela lui rappelait son identité et son devoir lorsque l'envie lui prenait de jouer les casse-cou. Link lui rendit l'instrument.

- Elle est superbe. Digne d'une reine.

Aussitôt, tous les sens de Sheik sonnèrent l'alarme. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Avait-il tout deviné ? Non, impossible, il était trop droit, honnête et spontané pour garder quelque chose comme ça pour lui. S'il avait découvert sa véritable identité, il le lui aurait simplement dit. Sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaitre sur son visage masqué, le Sheikah répondit simplement :

- Quelques objets ont pu être tirés des flammes il y a sept ans, certains utiles, d'autres moins.

- J'ai rêvé de toi tout à l'heure. Tu tenais cette harpe et l'ocarina du temps...

C'était donc ça. A mesure que le héros se rapprochait de son but, ses rêves prémonitoires lui montraient ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça tout de suite, c'était trop tôt, et ça allait être tellement rude le moment venu... pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche, par les déesses, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine une telle chose, encore moins qu'il en rêve. Il avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que ses songes n'étaient pas forcément tirés de son imagination. Sheik se contenta donc de le serrer dans ses bras, fort, comme il n'avait pas pu le faire devant les habitants, et de lui sourire.

- Laisse-moi donc t'apprendre le Nocturne de l'Ombre...

Soulagé, Sheik vit Link décrocher l'ocarina de sa ceinture et il lui joua les quelques notes de la mélodie sinistre. Comme à l'accoutumée, le Héros du Temps les mémorisa rapidement et rengaina son instrument tandis qu'il luisait doucement, le nouveau chant assimilé.

- Sheik... reste ici et prends soin des habitants. Je reviens vite.

- Bien sûr, Héros du Temps. Garde-moi dans ton cœur...

- Et toi dans le tien.

Ils s'embrassèrent discrètement et Link s'évanouit, téléporté par l'ocarina, tandis que Sheik sortait de derrière le coin de mur et retournait voir le chef de chantier. En voilà au moins un qui était à son affaire.

.

La liberté, les mains libres, le monde s'offrait de nouveau à lui. Il s'était vengé de la puissante Sheikah et dévasté son village. Mais il était fatigué, et voilà que quelque chose d'intimement bon avait pénétré dans son domaine... quelque chose de puissant aussi, mais par le cœur, pas par le pouvoir. Quelque chose de différent. Tapi dans sa tanière délicieusement sombre et froide, le monstre flairait l'air, inquiet. Mais il ne parviendrait pas jusqu'à lui. Tous ceux qui étaient entrés ici avaient péri d'atroce manière. Il lui suffisait d'attendre et de se délecter du désespoir qui s'emparerait bientôt de celui-là.

.

.o0o.

.

Masqué à la vue par son sort, Sheik traversait la plaine d'Hyrule d'un pas rapide. Il n'aimait pas cet espace découvert, et dangereux, surtout maintenant que le monstre du Temple de l'Ombre était en liberté. Nerveuses, les âmes rôdaient en bandes et des insectes qui restaient ordinairement sous terre arpentaient l'herbe, hébétés. Il pleuvait toujours, l'eau dégoulinant le long des collines et changeant la mousse en bourbier traitre. Sheik fut ravi d'atteindre enfin le ranch Lon Lon et se mit rapidement à l'abri dans l'étable. Son équipement était taillé pour résister aux intempéries mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser pleuvoir dessus pour le plaisir ! Alors qu'il attendait de sécher et de redevenir présentable, assis sur un ballot de paille à l'étage, il entendit la grande porte coulisser et une voix douce appela les vaches à l'extérieur. Il avait dû cesser de pleuvoir. Ce n'était pas la voix de Malon. Méfiant par nature, Sheik se contenta d'observer par un trou du plancher le palefrenier, Ingo, abrité par un large chapeau, qui guidait le petit troupeau à la voix. Puis Malon entra à l'intérieur. Elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient parsemés de gouttelettes, et elle avait toujours un charmant sourire lorsqu'elle parlait à ses chevaux. A corps défendant, le Sheikah avait été attiré par elle lorsqu'elle lui avait fait des avances il y a quelques années, mais elle avait fini par le laisser tranquille et ils étaient restés bons amis. C'était toujours une sensation étrange pour l'esprit de Zelda lorsqu'une jolie fille lui faisait des clins d'œil et qu'elle sentait son corps masculin réagir à l'appel de la chair... mais elle s'y était faite et Sheik se prêtait volontiers au jeu amoureux lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre. A présent que le Héros du Temps était éveillé, il en avait beaucoup moins, et surtout, beaucoup moins l'envie. C'était vers ce beau jeune homme que le cœur de la princesse tendait vraiment, et elle était toujours émerveillée de voir que son corps masculin ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça.

Avec un sourire indulgent, il se laissa tomber sur le mur d'une stalle, faisant sursauter Malon si fort qu'elle en lâcha sa fourche pour porter les mains sur son cœur.

- Sheik ! Ça te dirait de frapper avant d'entrer, un jour ?

- Salutations, chère demoiselle, répondit-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Bien le bonjour, bourreau des cœurs ! J'ai vu de la fumée à Cocorico, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un esprit maléfique a attaqué le village... je suis venu demander l'aide du ranch Lon Lon et de ses bêtes de traits pour aider à réparer les dégâts...

Horrifiée, Malon porta les mains à sa bouche.

- Où est Impa ?

- Elle traque le monstre. J'espère. Link est parti l'aider.

Choquée par trop de mauvaises nouvelles à la fois, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Sheik n'avait pas l'habitude d'enrober ses mots. Sous cette forme, ce n'était pas la politicienne qui s'exprimait mais le guerrier endurci. Mais Malon n'était pas non plus à proprement parler une pauvre demoiselle sans défense. Il fallait de la force de caractère pour tenir un ranch, chose qu'elle pratiquait sans relâche depuis sa plus tendre enfance à la place de son paresseux de père. Elle balaya rapidement ses chevaux du regard et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte, où l'on voyait briller l'herbe mouillée.

- J'ai sept chevaux sans compter Epona, et une dizaine de vaches, mais ça, il faudra demander à Ingo pour avoir leur nombre exact. Elles peuvent tirer des carrioles. Mais ça ne sera pas drôle de faire monter tout ce monde par les escaliers...

- Il faudra bien qu'ils s'en accommodent, répondit Sheik en posant une main sur sa hanche. Quand pouvez-vous être là ?

- Voyons... une heure, au mieux. Le temps de harnacher les bêtes – mais je ne sais pas combien de temps... avec les escaliers...

- Disons donc une heure. Je ne serais sans doute pas là pour vous accueillir mais adressez-vous au chef de chantier, c'est celui qui hurlera sans arrêt, avec les cheveux noirs.

- Pourquoi ? Où vas-tu, Sheik ?

Mais ce dernier avait déjà une noix Mojo en main, qu'il fit détoner au sol, et il disparut.

.

.o0o.

.


	6. Le temple de l'ombre

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

.o0o.

_._

Link ôta le Monocle de Vérité et s'assit sur un rocher noir, en sueur. Ce machin était bien pratique et l'avait fidèlement servi dans le temple, mais par les déesses, qu'est-ce que ça lui pompait comme énergie magique ! Il avait toutes les peines du monde à en rassembler suffisamment pour activer le feu de Din, quant à la magie du téléporteur, il avait simplement préféré l'oublier. Mais ce dédale sombre touchait à sa fin. Finalement, le côté fantomatique et glauque mis à part, il s'agissait d'un des temples les plus simples qu'il ait traversé en tant qu'adulte. Les énigmes étaient faciles et les pièces traitresses révélaient leurs secrets à la loupe. A présent, le plus dur restait sans doute à venir : au centre de celle-ci, un trou béant, bordé de gargouilles noires et aux murs tapissés de tableaux en lambeaux. C'était sans nul doute le repaire final de la créature qui avait fait disparaître Impa et qui avait projeté Sheik au sol avec tant de violence... rien que d'y repenser, Link sentit bouillir son sang. Comment diable avait-il fait pour ne rien se casser avec une telle force de chute ? Mais avec le monocle, ça n'allait pas se passer de la même façon. Serrant dans sa main l'épée de légende, le héros se laissa tomber dans l'ouverture en fléchissant les genoux, Navi sur ses talons.

.

.o0o.

.

Sheik sut exactement à quel moment il était temps de disparaître de la circulation. Prétextant le manque de sommeil, il se retira du chantier et partit dans la maison d'Impa. Le temps qu'il ferme la porte, ses jambes devenaient de coton et ses mains tremblaient violemment. Il tenta de tirer le tapis, mais celui-ci pesait si lourd et une sueur glacée commençait déjà à lui couler dans le dos... il se laissa choir à genoux près de la vache, tira un peu de paille de sa cage, étendit une couverture dessus et s'écroula sur ce lit de fortune. Une nuit et la matinée : les effets de la drogue avaient duré une douzaine d'heures, comme toujours... sauf la dernière fois, où il s'était trouvé dans un tel état de fatigue que ça n'avait suffit à le maintenir que le temps de sa fuite jusqu'au lac Hylia... cette fois, il ne s'agissait que de ressouder quelques os. Il ne pouvait pas du tout se permettre de garder le lit et le repos pendant un mois, pas alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Il allait simplement rester inconscient jusqu'à la nuit et se réveiller avec une terrible migraine. Son corps était si lourd... si Link échouait et que l'esprit ré-attaquait le village... il ne pourrait rien faire du tout... mais Link n'allait sûrement pas échouer ! Il était l'élu des déesses, et son arme était l'épée de légende. Malgré son pragmatisme, Sheik commençait à avoir foi en cette légende et en son héros.

.

Épuisé, les jambes endolories au point d'en être presque paralysées, Link s'effondra à plat dos sur le jumbé géant qui le fit rebondir un peu. Derrière lui, les restes de l'esprit maléfique du puits finissaient de se consumer en dégageant une atroce odeur de pourriture moisie. Il avait réussi ! Voilà une menace qui ne reviendrait pas une troisième fois hanter Hyrule. Sur les « phaw ! » insistants de Navi, il finit par se relever péniblement et se trainer comme un zombi dans le halo de lumière. Aussitôt son propre poids fut soutenu par une autre force que celle de ses jambes, et il put se laisser aller, soulagé.

Il rouvrit les yeux devant Impa, dans le sanctuaire baigné de paix. Elle souriait.

- Le héros à qui ma princesse a confié l'ocarina du temps... comme je m'y attendais. Link... tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué. Tu es le digne Héros du Temps !

L'habituellement ténébreuse nourrice royale semblait cette fois nimbée d'un halo de lumière et arborait une expression bienveillante.

- Vous êtes en vie ! s'écria le jeune homme qui pensait déjà au soulagement que ce serait pour Sheik.

- Nous autres Sheikahs avons servi la famille royale de génération en génération, pourtant... lorsque Ganondorf a attaqué il y a sept ans, le château a tenu si peu de temps... le seigneur du mal était après une des clés du sanctuaire, un outil indispensable à son ouverture : l'ocarina du temps !

Fasciné, Link écoutait, oubliant ses crampes, l'histoire que Sheik lui avait succinctement expliquée lorsqu'ils avaient partagé leur premier repas devant le Temple de la Forêt.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu lorsque j'enlevais Zelda du château, tu étais si jeune... mais tu es devenu un héros. Ne t'inquiète de rien. Elle est en sécurité à présent. Tu t'es demandé pourquoi elle se cache, même du sauveur d'Hyrule, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt, elle te rencontrera en personne pour tout t'expliquer.

A vrai dire, Link s'était tant efforcé de sauver le pays et son peuple qu'il avait oublié qu'une princesse l'attendait au bout de sa quête et le couvrirait sûrement d'or et de gloire... Sheik lui avait dit qu'elle était en sécurité, alors il ne s'était pas inquiété. Il s'était bien plus préoccupé de son compagnon que de chercher à savoir où était Zelda. Impa sourit à nouveau et reprit la parole.

- Je ne vais plus pouvoir veiller sur mon cher Sheik à présent... c'est à toi de me remplacer... mais ne néglige pas tes devoirs envers Hyrule !

- Je vous le promets !

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent contre les murs liquides alors que le Héros du Temps était déjà transporté à l'extérieur. Cinq des six sceaux brillaient avec ardeur à présent : seul manquait le doré, celui du sage du désert. Jusqu'ici, à part Rauru, gardien du sanctuaire, tous les sages avaient été des personnages que Link avait rencontrés, avec lesquels il partageait un lien quelconque : ami d'enfance, fiancé, frère de sang... et maintenant la nourrice royale qui lui avait fait confiance lorsqu'il avait reçu les confidences de Zelda, il y a sept ans de cela. Qui allait être le maître des sables, domaine que Link n'avait jamais pénétré tant il était solidement gardé par les Gerudos ?

La nuit était tombée depuis peu lorsque le Hylien se matérialisa enfin dans le monde réel. Il se trouvait sur la dalle du Temple de l'Ombre... il pleuvait sur le cimetière, mais cette vue familière avait tout pour rassurer. Ici, au moins, les morts ne quittaient pas leurs tombes. Exténué, Link sauta du promontoire où il se trouvait et tomba dans l'herbe en contrebas. Ses jambes n'avaient tout simplement pas réussi à supporter son poids. Navi tinta avec amusement à ses oreilles.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de repos ! (puis sa voix s'assombrit) Sheik aussi doit dormir...

- A cette heure, ce serait surprenant ! Il doit m'attendre. Allons le retrouver.

La fée ne répondit pas et suivit le Héros du Temps qui se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers le village Cocorico, déterminé à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, avec ou sans son accord. Il découvrit les maisons éteintes et faillit s'étaler sur la montagne de décombres calcinées dressé au centre des maisons. A force de tourner dans le noir, il retrouva la maison d'Impa à l'est de l'entrée du village et y pénétra. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité... Fronçant les sourcils, Link tâtonna sur la table et tomba sur un briquet, qu'il actionna. Sheik était là, couché à côté de la cage et de sa vache qui ruminait tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce que...

S'accroupissant à côté de la couche froissée, Link appela doucement, puis toucha l'épaule du Sheikah sans obtenir de réponse. Pourtant, il respirait de façon assez régulière.

- Sheik, qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué... tu as trop travaillé ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'abuser de tes forces...

Écartant le tapis, le jeune homme tira la lourde trappe puis mis le briquet dans sa bouche et prit son compagnon dans ses bras, s'attendant à tout moment à le réveiller, lui qui réagissait normalement au moindre changement dans son environnement... et pourtant, le corps soudain fragile du Sheikah ne trahit aucun mouvement. Un peu inquiet malgré lui, Link donna un coup de pied dans la couverture pour la faire tomber puis se glissa à son tour par l'ouverture avec son précieux chargement. Il le déposa doucement sur le lit avec la lumière, avant de refermer la trappe en tirant le tapis par-dessus autant qu'il le pouvait. Silencieuse, Navi se percha sur le dossier d'une chaise. Sa lumière s'atténua un peu tandis que le Hylien récupérait la couverture et en chassait la paille pour couvrir le corps endormi de Sheik.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas être malade, mon cher gardien dans l'ombre...

Mais le front du Sheikah avait une température normale... S'asseyant à côté, Link ôta tout son équipement avec la dextérité de l'habitude, puis il se pencha sur Sheik et défit ses bandages pour qu'il ne soit pas couché sur ses lames et poignards, qu'il disposa sur le tabouret du mieux qu'il put. Il éteignit ensuite le briquet brûlant et s'allongea contre son ami dans le noir total. S'il toussait ou qu'il semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer, il pourrait réagir aussitôt. Au pire, il irait tirer le marchand de potions du lit pour qu'il l'aide mais il espérait ne pas en être réduit à cette extrémité : si ce tapis devait rester au-dessus de la trappe, c'est que le sous-sol douillet dans lequel ils se trouvaient était secret... également perclus de courbatures et de douleurs diverses suite à sa traversée d'un temple avec un organisme déjà éprouvé par l'esprit du puits, Link ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

.

Lorsque Sheik s'éveilla, il avait l'impression que tous les esprits d'Hyrule s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sous son crâne pour y pousser des cris spectraux et gratter les parois. Il fronça les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux et porta les mains à ses tempes. Ce n'était pas comme si il aimait prendre ce fichu produit ! Mais il y avait des moments où l'on avait pas le choix. Il se redressa en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir, car il avait senti contre lui le corps de son ami qui dormait encore et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Par les petites lucarnes cachées dans le mur, un peu de lumière du jour entrait dans le sous-sol, rose et encore incertaine : il devait être cinq ou six heures du matin. Se levant doucement, Sheik alla faire du feu dans la cheminée et fit glisser la vieille marmite au-dessus, qu'il remplit d'eau. La réserve était presque à sec, et il n'était plus question d'aller en prendre au puits... les habitants de Cocorico allaient devoir en chercher à la rivière qui coulait devant l'entrée du village, à présent. Au moment de se retourner, Sheik sentit un vide et baissa le regard sur ses vêtements : il ne lui restait plus que le tissu bleu ! Link avait dû lui ôter son arsenal et le tissu qui les retenait lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé hier. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient conçus pour qu'il puisse adopter n'importe quelle position sans se blesser sur ses armes... il finit par hausser les épaules. Au besoin, elles étaient juste là, sur le tabouret. Il tenta de ne pas penser à la tête que ferait Impa – qu'elle devait faire, en fait – si elle le voyait négliger sa protection. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient menacés, ou qu'il ne seraient pas avertis le cas échéant. Link venait de défaire l'esprit du puits après tout. A présent, le danger viendrait du dehors, si danger il y avait...

Lorsque l'eau fut assez bouillante, il fouilla dans les sachets divers qui pendaient sur une vieille poutre par des clous, prit des pincées de feuilles séchées et les émietta différemment dans deux tasses. Celles d'Impa et lui. Par la suite, il était peu probable qu'il revienne ici : elle était à l'abri dans le sanctuaire et il n'avait pas besoin de cette maison. A vrai dire, l'intendante royale avait même voulu que Link soit amené à faire le Temple de l'Ombre en dernier, lui permettant de rester un peu plus longtemps pour aider, mais il n'aurait pas été suffisamment armé contre celui du désert et les Gerudos sans les bottes ailées.

Tandis que Sheik versait l'eau dans les tasses et les mélangeait avec une cuiller de bois, Link se retourna dans le lit, puis finit par grogner et se redressa sur un coude, les cheveux en bataille. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit son ami debout et actif autour de la table. Le Sheikah lui tendit une des tasses et s'assit un peu plus lourdement qu'il aurait aimé sur le lit avec la sienne.

- Bois, ça soulagera tes courbatures.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé hier soir ? Tu dormais si profondément que tu n'as pas bougé quand je t'ai transporté ici...

- Chacun son tour de donner du souci à l'autre, Héros du Temps, répondit Sheik en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Sérieusement.

Sheik soupira. Navi n'avait visiblement rien dit au sujet du produit qu'il avait ingurgité et il lui en était reconnaissant. Un petit mensonge par omission pour éviter de l'inquiétude inutile au héros.

- J'ai dû présumer de mes forces. Mais ceci nous fera du bien.

Il leva son gobelet et pris une gorgée du breuvage brûlant, imité par Link qui fit la grimace.

- C'est amer !

- Tu connais le dicton...

- « Moins c'est bon, mieux ça marche » ? Merci du cadeau !

Il reprit tout de même une gorgée. L'infusion ne faisait pas vite effet, mais la chaleur du liquide lui soulageait la gorge et le réchauffait. Link avait déjà fini sa tasse – il l'avait apparemment bue le plus vite possible pour en être débarrassé – et ceintura Sheik pour le tirer près de lui.

- Reviens te coucher... il y a le temps...

Cédant facilement, le jeune homme se laissa rallonger et se cala contre l'oreiller pour finir son infusion tandis que son compagnon s'installait contre lui, la tête sur son ventre.

- Le Temple de l'Ombre ne t'a pas donné trop de mal ?

- Non, au contraire ! Beaucoup moins que celui de l'eau en tout cas, et je ne parle pas que du Dark Link.

Sheik frissonna. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait refait mille Temples de l'Eau plutôt que d'aller réveiller les morts. Il écouta Link lui décrire les mains spectrales qui tombent du plafond, les grandes faucilles tournantes invisibles, la pagode géante qui semblait avoir fait grande impression du lui... puis le combat avec Bongo-Bongo. Comme à son habitude, il s'en était magistralement bien tiré. Il n'avait que quelques estafilades dues aux lames invisibles et des bleus là où il avait percuté des monstres. La coupure qu'il avait sur le bras suite à son combat contre le fantôme de Ganondorf n'était plus noirâtre, mais d'une teinte rose plus rassurante. Il ne finirait jamais couturé de cicatrices comme l'était Sheik. Celui-ci finit sa tasse et la posa sur la table de nuit.

Il restait du travail mais il rechignait à laisser le Héros du Temps repartir déjà alors qu'il venait de triompher d'un des temples les plus effrayants de sa quête et qu'il allait ensuite devoir disparaître dans le désert... alors à la place, il l'embrassa. Et comme beaucoup de baisers partagés dans la chaleur d'un lit, celui-ci ne s'en tint pas là. En quelques minutes, les vêtements churent au sol. Sheik, déterminé à se contrôler, embrassa le torse de son compagnon en prenant son temps, en explorant sa peau douce. Link savait ce qui se passait cette fois. Il pouvait l'arrêter à tout moment, mais au contraire, il lui caressait le dos doucement et enfouissait le nez dans ses cheveux. Il déployait bien plus de douceur que le Sheikah se sentait capable de témoigner lui-même, malgré Zelda en lui, malgré l'esprit originellement féminin qui était censé l'animer... Avec Sheik, sa personnalité même changeait, sa façon de réagir, de voir les choses. Link était au-dessus de lui à présent, assis sur ses cuisses, leurs membres tendus frottant irrégulièrement l'un contre l'autre tandis que le Hylien se penchait sur son ami pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Les rôles s'inversèrent. La brève révélation que s'était fait Sheik en lui avait suffit à sa partie femme pour se laisser dominer par celui qu'elle aimait. Il se laissa faire un instant, appréciant la langue délicieusement gauche de Link qui traçait maintenant des sillons entre ses tétons... puis elle descendit plus bas. Alors que son compagnon découvrait le sexe dressé du bout de la langue, Sheik vit des étoiles et se prit à gémir. Il se plia en deux avec l'aisance d'un félin pour saisir la tête blonde de Link et l'embrasser, guidant le mouvement autant qu'il l'osait. Le Hylien s'enhardissait, suçait et léchait tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que Sheik, n'y tenant plus, le renverse sur le côté. Il l'embrassa, longuement... puis se tourna dans l'autre sens et s'occupa à son tour de rendre les attentions dont il avait fait l'objet. Link laissa échapper un soupir sonore. Puis il dut s'apercevoir qu'il avait le membre de Sheik sous le nez, car celui-ci sentit des doigts frais, puis une langue chaude, puis la bouche de son ami dessus.

Au bout d'un moment de plaisir partagé, le Sheikah toucha un peu aux testicules, puis, s'aventurant plus loin, introduisit la langue dans ce petit trou qu'il avait tant meurtri la dernière fois... il sentit Link s'immobiliser et craignit d'avoir été trop vite. Il n'y tenait plus, mais il fallait encore se réfréner... Lentement, avec douceur, il se fraya un chemin de la bouche et des doigts tandis que le Hylien laissait échapper un gémissement et serrait les bras autour du bassin de son ami, lâchant son sexe. Il le laissa faire quelques instants... mais il finit par se dégager et s'assit. Sheik se redressa à son tour et le regarda, inquiet. L'avait-il blessé ? Au contraire, Link tendit les mains et tira le visage de son ami à lui pour l'embrasser encore. Lorsque Sheik se retrouva assis dans ses bras, Link recula la tête et lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui fit presque peur au Sheikah.

- Tu es tombé dans le piège !

Un piège ? A ce moment, Sheik s'aperçut que Link avait passé les mains sous ses cuisses et le soulevait. Par réflexe, il posa les genoux de chaque côté de son bassin, et il sentit son pénis toucher juste en bas du dos, entre ses fesses. Un éclair de compréhension et de peur instinctive se fit en lui.

- Attends... !

Link stoppa tel quel, soutenant tout son poids à bout de bras sans difficulté. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça ! Malgré son expérience sexuelle, c'était quand même son premier homme, par les déesses, et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait voulu que ça se passe. Pas sous cette apparence ! Pendant un moment infinitésimal, il caressa l'impossible idée de tout lui révéler dès maintenant, de reprendre son apparence féminine et de tout recommencer à l'endroit. Mais c'était impossible. Tandis que Link le dévisageait d'un air d'incompréhension, il se sentit coupable de lui refuser ce qu'il lui avait pris de force il y a longtemps, dans la Caverne de Glace.

- Juste un instant... finit-il par dire en se dégageant des bras musclés de Link.

Il descendit du lit et alla rapidement ouvrir un placard à côté de la cheminée, d'où il sortit une bouteille d'huile qui n'était pas du tout prévue pour ça, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Revenant auprès de Link, il en prit une goulée en bouche et se pencha pour en enduire le sexe de son ami. Puis il se redressa et lui sourit, s'essuyant les lèvres.

- Ça glissera mieux comme ça... quoi qu'il puisse sembler, pour moi aussi, ça sera la première fois.

Link lui sourit. Il prit la bouteille et la posa sur la table de chevet avant d'attirer Sheik à lui, cette fois sans faire aucun mystère de ses intentions. Celui-ci se laissa aller. Il redressa les jambes, se souvenant qu'il ne fallait pas serrer les fesses et se détendre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... En premier lieu, s'il ne savait pas que dans le futur il lui faudrait passer par là tôt ou tard en tant que femme, il ne l'aurait même pas laissé faire. Le serrant contre lui tout en le soutenant, Link, adossé au mur, le laissa glisser doucement sur son membre que Sheik sentait s'enfoncer en lui peu à peu... il avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait pour laisser passer quelque chose de trop gros pour lui. Préférant en finir d'un coup, il resserra un peu les épaules et glissa de l'étreinte de son ami.

.

Link le reçut sur lui d'un coup et un « haa » impossible à réprimer passa ses lèvres. C'était tellement bon... S'affaissant à demi contre la pierre froide, il laissa Sheik guider le mouvement. Ce dernier resta un instant immobile, respiration forte, yeux mi-clos, assimilant la sensation. Puis il commença à bouger et Link oublia où il était. Il voyait le torse luisant et les mèches blondes s'agiter au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il accompagnait des hanches, montant et abaissant en rythme, inspirant et expirant, ses mains sur le corps de Sheik... Pliant les jambes, il le fit basculer sur lui sans cesser la pénétration, juste pour le plaisir de le regarder dans les yeux. C'était une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Il grava ses traits dans sa mémoire. Ses cheveux défaits et humides lui couvraient le visage par intermittence ; la sueur lui coulait du front ; il avait la bouche à demi ouverte, haletante ; ses yeux fermés s'entrouvraient parfois pour plonger un regard lointain dans ceux de Link... le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur cet autre corps d'homme, offert, le grisait. Peu à peu, le rythme s'accéléra sur les coups de hanche de Link, jusqu'à l'explosion, un ouragan qui lui troubla la vision pendant quelques secondes... Il était à peu près sûr qu'il criait. L'épaule de Sheik se plaqua sur son visage et il la mordit pour se faire taire.

Lorsqu'il put à nouveau focaliser ses pensées, il prit conscience que son ami était affalé de tout son poids sur lui et haletait fortement, la figure enfouie dans son cou. Incapable de bouger, il se contenta d'ordonner à ses mâchoires de lâcher l'épaule de Sheik, et se laissa glisser entièrement sur le lit. Ils étaient dans la largeur : ses jambes dépassaient, les pieds posés à plat sur le rude plancher. Il serra son amant contre lui et ferma les yeux, laissant un sourire béat étirer ses lèvres.

.

Ce fut l'agitation matinale du village qui les tira de leur somnolence. Les habitants de Cocorico se réveillaient et sortaient dans les rues. Un cheval renâcla tout près du mur qui masquait le sous-sol, achevant de réveiller Link. D'un manière ou d'une autre, ils s'étaient rallongés dans la longueur du lit, les pieds sur l'oreiller et la tête près du mur donnant sur le village. Link s'assit en se massant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait mal comme ça ? Il eut beau se tordre dans tous les sens, il ne vit rien et soupira, sortant les jambes du lit. A côté de lui, Sheik donna un coup dans l'oreiller et l'attrapa, le plaquant sur sa tête.

- Allez, debout ! lança Link en le lui arrachant.

Le nez dans la couverture, Sheik marmonna quelque chose comme « ils peuvent bien se débrouiller » et le Hylien sourit, passant une main sur son dos irrégulier. Une cicatrice en particulier sautait aux yeux, une grande estafilade rosâtre qui partait de l'épaule droite et finissait à quelques millimètres de la colonne vertébrale. Un peu plus loin et ça n'aurait pas été une simple cicatrice, mais l'arrêt de mort de Sheik.

- Ça c'est de la blessure. Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum ? La coupure, là ? Impa.

- Sérieusement ? Pendant un entrainement ?

- Non, pendant un combat. Nous étions dos à dos contre des Gerudos, complètement encerclés, seuls, raconta Sheik en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Ce sont des furies, tu le constateras bientôt par toi-même. A un moment donné, l'une d'elles a réussi à se glisser entre nous dans l'optique de briser notre tandem... et sans se retourner, Impa a plongé son kunai en arrière pour la dégager. Il y avait une chance pour qu'elle me touche au travers de la Gerudo. J'ai tiré la mauvaise carte.

- La mauvaise carte ! Cette cicatrice fait au moins vingt centimètres ! Elle aurait pu te tuer, oui !

- La Gerudo nous aurait tués en nous séparant... fit remarquer Sheik et s'étirant. J'ai pu finir le combat tout de même et j'ai passé deux semaines alité. Elle n'a rien touché de vital, je ne la sens plus du tout.

Partagé entre l'admiration pour le sang-froid infaillible d'Impa – lui-même aurait été bien incapable de risquer de toucher son allié – et l'horreur que lui inspirait un tel comportement, Link ne répondit pas et se leva. A ce moment, Navi jaillit du mur et il sursauta.

- Navi ! Par où es-tu passée ?

- Ces murs sont une vraie passoire ! Il y a des passages partout. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre lit ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain en avisant la couche.

- A ton avis ? répondit Link en souriant comme un idiot.

Sheik jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et rougit imperceptiblement, le visage caché derrière ses mèches blondes. Ils avaient fait l'amour en travers du lit plutôt que dans la longueur... le matelas était à moitié hors du sommier, et s'était déchiré sur les pierres qui le composaient : des fougères séchées et de la paille était sorties en petits tas çà et là tout autour, s'ajoutant à celle que Link avait déjà faite tomber en récupérant Sheik la veille. Ils ne s'étaient aperçus absolument de rien. Préférant ignorer les tintements ahuris de sa fée, le Héros du Temps passa un pantalon en grimaçant. La peau de son dos le faisait souffrir.

- Sheik, qu'est-ce que j'ai juste là ? Derrière les épaules ?

Le jeune homme se redressa pour regarder et son visage vira encore un peu plus au cramoisi. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fée, il répondit à mi-voix :

- La peau est écorchée. A mon avis, tu aurais dû t'allonger ailleurs que sur le mur.

Le Hylien pouffa de rire et rétorqua, se retournant :

- Et je t'ai rajouté une jolie cicatrice juste ici.

Il posa le doigt à l'endroit où il avait mordu Sheik au sang, faisant tressaillir ce dernier. Il y avait une belle morsure ovale de part et d'autre de l'épaule, à moitié coagulée. Une croûte se formait déjà dessus. Le Sheikah retrouva son sourire.

- Toi au moins, tu n'as pas de crocs empoisonnés, comme les Stalfos ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'en garder une trace !

- Il va falloir que je remédie à cela !

- Au nom de Din, s'énerva Navi, vous avez un village à reconstruire et un désert à traverser ! Il est neuf heures du matin et vous êtes levés depuis l'aurore !

- Réveillés, certes, répondit Link en échangeant un sourire ravi de gosses pris en faute avec son ami.

.

.o0o.

.

A vrai dire, les jours qui suivirent, ils s'occupèrent plus de la reconstruction de Cocorico que de sauver le monde. Sheik préférait attendre que les fantôme agités par l'apparition d'un maître esprit se calment un peu – surtout dans le désert qui était déjà assez dangereux en temps normal – et Link n'avait tout simplement pas envie de quitter Sheik. Aussi pouvait-on voir les deux amis à l'œuvre ensemble sur les poutres flambant neuves et menant des chevaux tirant des pierres tout le jour, manger avec les villageois dans les marmites immenses de la dame qui avait recueilli Talon pendant le règne d'Ingo sur son ranch, donner des coups de peinture, tailler des pierres, perchés sur les carrioles de Lon Lon tirées avec cœur par les vaches... A cette occasion, Malon retrouva son Epona. La large jument était en bonne santé malgré les combats et les quelques cicatrices où son poil brillant repoussait mal, mais maintenant, bien qu'elle témoignât toujours à la jeune fille une affection spéciale, Link était son préféré. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de travailler dur parmi les autres chevaux au village, tractant des matériaux dans des treuils confectionnés de deux bâtons trainant sur le sol avec une bâche, croisés devant le poitrail.

Dans l'ensemble, Cocorico avait vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Un nouveau maire avait été mis à la tête des opérations et était bien parti pour rester après la fin des travaux. Les deux jeunes gens, étrangers au village, étaient la coqueluche de ces dames, et chacune voulait s'approprier l'un ou l'autre des héros. Link en particulier avait beaucoup de succès, vraisemblablement dû au fait qu'il avait terrassé l'affreux monstre dans son domaine et que Sheik était trop mystérieux. Ils n'attiraient pas le même public. Malon n'était pas en reste des jeunes filles se disputant de Héros du Temps, ayant délaissé le Sheikah qui la repoussait sans cesse, talonnée de près par Anju, l'éleveuse de cuccos. « J'arrive dès que j'ai fini avec Epona, Anju » l'entendait-on répéter avec une infinie patience, suivi de « Anju m'a demandé de clouer les planches du poulailler, Malon, et je suis à toi après, d'accord ? » Elles le maintenaient occupé à tel point que le reste des prétendantes se rabattirent sur le beau Sheik qui venait de perdre Impa, le pauvre chou, et avait si bien remis le village sur pied.

Un soir, pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient, Link dut fermer les volets pour avoir la paix – ils dormaient dans la mezzanine de la pièce principale de la maison d'Impa à présent – et Sheik soupira.

- Peut-être devrais-je te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser langoureusement en public demain pour les faire fuir une bonne fois ! lança-t-il d'un ton agacé.

- Ça aurait un effet dévastateur sur nos fan-clubs respectifs.

- Je suis à peu près sûr que Malon a des doutes, répliqua Sheik en ôtant son tabard. Elle ne semble pas te faire la cour sérieusement et elle me lance des regards amusés.

- En plus, je ne sais même pas si ça fonctionnerait. Elles croiraient à une astuce pour les décourager...

- Tu sais que par ta faute, je dois maintenant me dévêtir entièrement chaque soir et me revêtir entièrement chaque matin ? se plaignit soudain Sheik, changeant de sujet. Tu sais le temps que ça prend !

Link s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit et l'embrassa en riant. Depuis la première nuit mouvementée passée au village et la destruction de la couche du sous-sol caché, ils avaient dormi ensemble, et avaient vite réalisé qu'on dormait mille fois mieux peau contre peau. Sans parler des autres activités possibles dans cette tenue.

- Il faudra très bientôt reprendre la route, Link, dit Sheik lorsqu'ils eurent mouché la lampe.

- Je sais... je le sens, moi aussi. L'heure approche, mais... en attendant, je passe les plus beaux jours de ma vie depuis mon éveil en tant qu'adulte... ça m'irait bien, de rester ici avec toi, comme on est là.

Din, comme il aurait aimé répondre oui. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire que le Sheik qu'il connaissait et chérissait était une enveloppe, une identité créée de toutes pièces pour protéger Zelda et servir les intérêts de la famille royale ? Il allait le briser, le détruire. Et s'il ne redevenait jamais Zelda et restait ainsi avec lui... ou alors elle pourrait se marier rapidement, tomber enceinte, donner un hériter au trône et s'évanouir dans la nature sous son nom d'emprunt sans jamais révéler à Link la vérité blessante... _devenir_ Sheik... que se passerait-il si Ganondorf était détruit mais que la princesse d'Hyrule ne réapparaissait pas ? Il ne le savait que trop bien : le royaume sombrerait dans les guerres de pouvoir, ou céderait peut-être aux assauts d'un peuple barbare... il y avait des dizaines d'exemples rien que dans l'histoire de leur pays. Penser à tout cela faisait monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune Sheikah, qui se blottit un peu plus contre Link et enfouit sa tête dans son torse lisse.

- Sheik ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Link... je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé...

Le Héros du Temps ne comprit sûrement rien mais il le serra tout de même contre lui comme s'il voulait le protéger du monde extérieur par la seule puissance de son étreinte.

- Je t'aime, Sheik.

Ces simples mots, prononcés dans l'intimité de la nuit, étaient exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre en ce moment précis... mais ils lui serrèrent aussi le cœur. Une ènième fois, le Sheikah pesta contre cette empathie inhérente à son ami qui le faisait réagir au moindre besoin de son entourage. Pourtant, il ne put faire autrement que de répondre :

- Moi aussi, Link. De tout mon être.

.

.o0o.

.

Et le lendemain, le bal des jeunes filles continuait. Alors que Cocorico était presque remise sur pied grâce au travail acharné des villageois, elles avaient de moins en moins de prétextes pour s'accaparer Link, quant à Sheik, il ne faisait plus aucun mystère de son agacement, et passait le plus clair de son temps perché en hauteur sur les toits, où il se réfugiait dès qu'on l'embêtait. Ayant progressivement laissé sa place et son rôle au nouveau maire, il n'avait plus de raison de se laisser harceler. Et puis, il considérait que son cœur appartenait officiellement à Link à présent. Assis en tailleur sur la maison de la malheureuse famille frappée par la malédiction des Skultulas, intouchée par les incendies, il affutait une de ses lames lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Link côté maison d'Impa. Toute l'activité était maintenant concentrée à l'ouest du moulin, il n'avait donc pas vraiment de raison de se trouver là avec quelqu'un, ce qui suffit à intriguer le Sheikah. En se penchant discrètement, il repéra le bonnet vert de son compagnon, avec les cheveux impeccablement lisses d'Anju, la fille aux cuccos. Elle avait réussi à le coincer seule à seul. Ils ne le virent pas, mais en revanche, la fée quitta l'épaule de Link et se porta à sa hauteur.

- Navi, ouste ! Tu vas me faire repérer !

- Sheik, Anju fait des déclarations à Link ! Fais quelque chose !

Il s'en serait douté. Se reculant, il reprit ostensiblement sa position initiale et ressortit sa pierre à aiguiser.

- Et alors ?

- Mais... !

- Link est un adulte, maintenant. J'ai commis une fois l'erreur de le considérer comme un enfant et je le regrette encore.

- Il est trop gentil ! Il voudra éviter de la blesser...

- Mais au fait, Navi, accusa soudain Sheik en levant les yeux de son ouvrage, c'est toi qui passe ton temps à pester contre nos « ébats amoureux », et tu voudrais maintenant préserver notre relation ?

Vexée, la fée recula, émit un tintement de mécontentement et disparut derrière le toit. Sheik n'était réellement pas inquiet. Certes, Link était gentil, très gentil, mais il avait confiance en sa loyauté. Et il ne fut pas déçu : un moment plus tard, il vit Anju ressortir de derrière le bâtiment d'un pas rapide, furieux, suivie de loin par le Hylien qui se grattait le cou, l'air gauche. Et en plus, il avait dû lui dire qu'il en aimait une autre (un autre ?) car dès l'après-midi, les filles se montraient moins ardentes – à part Malon qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à continuer de harceler Link.

.

_Les ténèbres, non plus glaciales comme auparavant mais accueillantes, comme faisant un lit de nuages sans couleur à Link qui se sentait bien. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas des ténèbres : c'était des gens, des silhouettes noires vêtues de noir qui travaillaient comme des fourmis dans un décor brûlé. Quelque chose les empêchait d'avancer. Du sable, une tempête qui virevoltait autour d'eux et faisait claquer les capes... Link se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus pour les protéger du vent, mais il était soudain si petit, un petit enfant parmi les ombres qui ne pouvait rien pour les aider. Zelda se tenait devant lui. Les silhouettes noires s'écartaient autour d'elle. Elle était telle que Link s'en souvenait : le visage rond, les joues d'enfant bien pleines malgré l'absence de sourire, les yeux bleus, volontaires, sa coiffe blanche parfaitement immobile malgré le vent cruel qui fouettait les gens autour d'eux. Elle tenait l'ocarina du temps ; son autre main était tendue, comme si elle attendait que Link lui donne quelque chose. Il la lui prit. Ce n'était pas celle d'une enfant mais une main d'adulte, sèche, usée par le temps et l'usage des armes, irrégulière. Un contact qu'il connaissait mieux que n'importe quel autre contact. Un contact ami._

Le chant du coq réveilla Link comme cela ne pouvait pas manquer d'arriver lorsqu'on dormait dans un village qui portait le nom du chant en question. Le rêve s'étiolait déjà, impossible à retenir, et le jeune homme, frustré, tenta de reporter son attention brumeuse sur autre chose plutôt que de brasser le vide en vain. C'est alors qu'il s'en aperçut. Ce matin, quelque chose avait changé dans l'air. Ce n'était pas juste l'absence des bêtes du ranch Lon Lon, parties la veille, au grand soulagement du héros : non, quelque chose était différent dans l'atmosphère. Tout était silencieux, immobile, comme dans l'expectative. Tout attendait, tendu. Il s'assit et posa les pieds sur les planches glaciales, frissonnant. A côté de lui, Sheik, tourné contre le mur, se roula en boule et serra les doigts sur ses bras. Il ne montrait jamais de tels signes de faiblesse ailleurs qu'en présence de Link seul, et encore, c'était récent. Il avait changé depuis qu'il le connaissait, au moins un petit peu.

- Tu vas me demander de ne pas partir ? demanda le Hylien à mi-voix.

- Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.

- Je sais...

Mais il aurait bien aimé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Le devoir passait avant le cœur, ça avait toujours été le cas entre eux, et ça le resterait tant que Ganondorf n'était pas vaincu. Il y avait de plus grandes priorités... mais à présent qu'il était proche du but, qu'il ne restait plus qu'un temple avant de pouvoir restaurer la force entière des sept sages, il commençait à penser à l'avenir. Il avait envie de kidnapper Sheik, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlever sur Epona et quitter le pays s'il le fallait, pour aller loin, où personne ne pourrait plus les trouver.

- Hein ? dit-il à voix haute, posant une main sur le dos de son amant. Je n'ai qu'à tuer Ganondorf et te kidnapper. Ça c'est une idée.

Il sentit Sheik tressaillir et se passer une main sur le front.

- Ça c'est une idée... finit-il par répéter dans un murmure.

- Allez, lève-toi. Je dois faire mes adieux au village.

.

.o0o.


	7. La traversée du désert

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

_Mille excuses pour ce retard ! Cette semaine a été, hum... du grand n'importe quoi.  
>Le prochain chapitre sera bien entendu publié jeudi prochain comme d'habitude :) bonne lecture !<em>

.

.

.o0o.

_._

Lorsque les deux amis prirent congé, ils descendirent ensemble les marches, tirant une Epona trébuchante et récalcitrante derrière eux, que Link enfourcha une fois arrivé en bas. La jument était guillerette. Elle avait quitté l'inaction de son ranch en sautant dans la plaine d'Hyrule, emportant son cavalier, et être resté trop longtemps au même endroit ne lui avait pas convenu. Maintenant qu'elle sentait qu'ils allaient reprendre leurs aventures, elle piétinait sur place, renâclant, à moins que ce ne soit l'excitation de Link qui déteignait sur elle. A côté d'eux, Sheik tirait sur ses bandages, les réajustant sérieusement pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Ils avaient coulé des jours tranquilles, mais l'heure du départ avait sonné.

- Qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? demanda Link.

- Qui sait... répondit son amant en souriant. Travailler pour toi dans l'ombre, Héros du Temps, comme toujours, comme je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire.

- Prends soin de toi.

Link se pencha et prit Sheik par le menton pour l'embrasser une dernière fois ; puis les deux héros se séparèrent, le Hylien lançant sa monture au galop vers le nord-ouest, le Sheikah claquant une noix Mojo au sol et s'évanouissant dans la nature.

Link galopa toute la matinée. Il n'était jamais allé dans le désert, mais il avait déjà vu l'entrée, parsemée de canyons et de rochers rouges, à la végétation brûlée par le soleil. Il fut attaqué à deux reprises par une âme qu'il renvoya facilement au royaume des morts. Elles étaient plus nerveuses que d'habitude, mais au moins ne se regroupaient-elles plus en bandes pour attaquer les voyageurs solitaires. Il sauta une barrière avec aisance, et s'engagea dans le défilé au grand trot, laissant derrière lui la plaine verdoyante pour s'engager dans le sable et la roche.

.

.o0o.

.

Sheik ne pouvait pas remonter dans le temps, lui. Sinon, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu changer. Zelda aurait gardé ce jeune Kokiri avec elle à la cour, plutôt que de l'envoyer commencer la quête qui allait les mener tout deux trop loin. Sinon, elle ne lui aurait jamais confié l'ocarina du temps et l'aurait plutôt gardé avec elle tandis qu'elle adoptait les traits de Sheik, indécelable de par son aura, insoupçonnable de par son sexe. Sinon... il n'aurait jamais demandé à Link de s'offrir à un homme... mais tout ceci s'était bel et bien passé à présent. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'était aller de l'avant pour tenter de défaire les erreurs du passé et construire un avenir plus sûr pour les générations à venir. Bientôt, Link allait devoir affronter le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Mais il était presque prêt. Il avait triomphé de tant d'obstacles, combattu à maintes reprises, musclé son corps, appris l'art du combat et acquis les objets indispensables à son succès. Sheik et Impa l'avaient guidé de temple en temple, et voilà qu'il s'engagerait bientôt dans le dernier d'entre eux. Et chaque monstre tué, chaque Gerudo qu'il vainquait, chaque énigme résolue rapprochait Sheik du moment fatidique où il allait devoir quitter son enveloppe d'emprunt pour reprendre sa véritable identité. Devant Link. Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Le Héros du Temps était parti pour la forteresse Gerudo : la traverser allait lui prendre un moment, mais ne nécessitait pas d'intervention de la part de son allié. Il s'en tirerait par son habileté au combat et gagnerait vraisemblablement le respect des amazones du désert, qui savaient reconnaître le talent lorsqu'elles le voyaient, elles qui vouaient leur vie à leur sabre. Sheik arpenta la plaine en restant autant que possible à couvert des rares arbres, fichant des lames de jet dans les quelques gros rongeurs et fouisseurs de terre qu'il croisa. Lorsqu'il reprit une dernière fois le chemin de Cocorico, il portait sur son épaule une douzaine de proies diverses attachées ensemble par un bout de bandage. Une dernière fois, il se faufila discrètement dans la maison d'Impa... Il remit un peu d'ordre dans le sous-sol, laissa choir son butin sur la table, s'assit et entreprit de scalper et vider le fruit de sa chasse. Il travaillait vite et bien, et lorsqu'il eut finit, le jeune homme fit coulisser la marmite d'eau bouillante hors du feu qu'il avait volontairement laissé couver en braises dans la cheminée et la remplaça par toute une série de lambeaux de peau qui se mirent rapidement à fumer en dégageant une bonne odeur de viande. Pendant ce temps, il sortit plusieurs gourdes de vessie de porc des tiroirs et les disposa sur la table, avant de prendre des feuilles et des brindilles séchées dans plusieurs sachets.

Certaines infusions baissent la fièvre ou la provoquent, d'autres font voir des choses qui n'existent pas à un homme ou le guérissent de la folie, d'autres encore hâtent la guérison des plaies et les courbatures... et il en existent qui, laissées refroidir, instillent la fraicheur dans un corps brûlant de chaleur, donnent du cœur au ventre, ralentissent l'évacuation de l'eau dans l'organisme. Sheik, instruit par l'experte ès potions du château dans les arts des plantes, prépara ces dernières en en remplissant généreusement ses outres tandis que les restes du feu, à découvert, mourraient doucement dans l'âtre en dégageant une quantité appréciable de fumée.

.

Cette fichue forteresse était surtout un fichu labyrinthe. Link poussa un terrible soupir lorsqu'il émergea une fois de plus dans le soleil brûlant pour se retrouver en hauteur, face à la porte du désert où il avait laissé Epona. Celle-ci somnolait nonchalamment à l'ombre d'un affleurement rocheux sans lui prêter aucune attention. Visant une poutre décorative un peu plus haut, le Héros du Temps se laissa porter au grappin jusqu'à une porte qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir exploré, et disparut à nouveau dans la fraicheur bienvenue. Sur son corps, la tunique Goron, qu'il avait passé en désespoir de cause pour avoir moins chaud, se réajusta à la température ambiante tandis que le Hylien découvrait une nouvelle cellule de prison. Celle-ci aussi était gardé par une Gerudo. Celles qui étaient devant les prisonniers portaient des habits spéciaux, la bouche et le nez masqués par un voile de soie, les cheveux relevés haut sur la tête. Chacune d'entre elle maitrisait un art du sabre différent. Et elles étaient férocement habiles au combat.

Link s'assit derrière une caisse de bois et fit l'inventaire de ses possessions. Il lui restait une demie bouteille de la merveilleuse potion rouge offerte par la sorcière de Cocorico et deux fées roses, qui jetaient des regards ennuyés autour d'elles. Il espérait les conserver pour le voyage dans le désert et en retrouver d'autres une fois à l'intérieur du temple.

- Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas les blessures, toi ? chuchota-t-il à Navi.

- Sache qu'une fée Kokiri attache sa vie à ceux de son peuple, rétorqua-t-elle en se rengorgeant, ce qui est un rôle autrement supérieur et plus important que celui de ces fées de grand chemin vagabondes, qui t'abandonnent dès que...

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Ce serait bien utile pourtant.

- Ne pense même pas à m'enfermer dans un flacon, avertit Navi. Je suis autrement plus puissante que tes amies roses et je n'y resterais pas deux secondes !

S'accroupissant, Link jeta un coup d'œil derrière sa caisse. La guerrière avait disparu ! Il était repéré... l'épée au clair, le bouclier prêt à son bras gauche, le jeune homme s'avança devant la cellule où un ouvrier bedonnant, vêtu de cette infâme couleur violette qu'ils semblaient affectionner, s'agita.

- Vous êtes venus me sauver ! Mon héros !

- Oui, répondit Link en balayant la pièce du regard. Où est passée la geôlière ?

- Elle... attention, derrière !

Link roula sur lui-même et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter la Gerudo. Elle était tombée du plafond ! Il avait essayé de parler avec elles, mais c'était inutile : les quatre autres n'avaient desserré les dents que pour pousser des cris de guerre. Il repoussa un premier assaut furieux du plat de son bouclier et se fendit aussitôt en avant, dans l'intention de la prendre par surprise, mais son coup ne rencontra que le vide. A gauche ! Dépliant son bras comme un ressort, il frappa du bouclier et heurta une lame, puis son assaillante. Touché ! Celle-ci recula, les genoux fléchis, si proche du sol qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus haute à genoux. Sa main de garde était tendue derrière elle à sa gauche tandis qu'elle levait son sabre au-dessus de sa tête, menaçante. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce style de combat ? Link avança vers elle par à-coups, prêt à tout, et la Gerudo bondit dans les airs aussi facilement qu'un oiseau pour lui tomber dessus, sabre tendu. Il n'eut que le temps de lever le bouclier et parer la lame qui visait sa tête tandis qu'elle rebondissait pour atterrir derrière lui et portait aussitôt un coup d'estoc. Quelle furie ! Le combat se poursuivit quelques minutes mais Link prenait l'avantage, ayant percé sa technique à jour. Il lui entailla l'épaule gauche, l'accula au mur sans la laisser se dérober, lui porta un coup à la jambe du plat de la lame. Elle se plaqua soudain contre les briques de sable, les yeux fixés sur l'épée de légende dont la pointe s'était immobilisée à un centimètre de sa gorge haletante.

- Tu es morte, dit simplement Link.

Et à sa grande surprise, au lieu de s'enfuir, la guerrière lui adressa un sourire, abaissant son sabre.

- Tu as réussi à vaincre chacune d'entre nous en combat loyal, sans jamais te servir de cet arc ou de ce grappin que je vois dans ton dos. Nous, les Gerudos, savons reconnaître le talent d'escrimeur lorsque nous le voyons. Prends cet emblème et accroche-le à ta poitrine : ainsi mes compatriotes sauront que tu as été accepté parmi nous malgré ton sexe faible.

Avant que Link puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparu par une ouverture sous le plafond. Encore ahuri, il fit demi-tour et força la grille pour libérer le dernier ouvrier – puis dut se reculer très vite pour éviter que celui-ci ne lui tombe dans les bras.

- Tu es un amour ! dit-il, les yeux brillants. Tu nous a tous délivrés ! Nous allons pouvoir nous remettre au travail sur le pont, maintenant, nous, la grande famille des ouvriers ! Merci, mon héros ! Viens nous rendre visite !

Le gros homme sortit de la pièce en dansant à moitié comme s'il flottait sur un petit nuage. Navi poussa un soupir.

- Bon, maintenant que tous ces balourds heureux sont délivrés, on peut s'attaquer au désert ?

.

Perché en haut d'une grande structure de bois parsemée d'étendards et de symboles, Sheik, enveloppé dans une cape couleur sable, scrutait la forteresse en contrebas. Il observait Link qui entrait, sortait, re-rentrait et re-sortait d'un pas de plus en plus sec, sa fée sur les talons. Il avait presque fait le tour, et certains endroits plutôt deux fois qu'une. Le Sheikah se laissa glisser le long d'une perche en bois jusqu'au sol et se coula derrière les pierres. Rasant les parois, se confondant avec la roche, il rejoignit Epona et lui caressa la tête ; puis il écarta sa cape et il ôta ses gourdes et ses sacs de viande séchée pour les accrocher soigneusement derrière la selle de la jument. Pour toute signature, il griffonna l'œil Sheikah avec un charbon de bois à l'intérieur du plus gros. Link saurait. Sheik retourna ensuite vers la plaine d'Hyrule pour retrouver le sentier à peine visible et à peine praticable qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait voir le désert. Cette fois, il allait falloir y pénétrer... Des monstres et des esprits des sables se cachaient dans la tempête permanente qui agitait la région pour hanter l'esprit des voyageurs perdus, sans parler des Leevers qui mordent les pieds et des vautours sans cesse à l'affût, attaquant parfois pour accélérer le processus... s'avançant encore un peu, Sheik eut une vue plongeante sur le désert. C'est à dire qu'il arrivait à distinguer les premières dunes, puis le reste était plongé dans l'espèce de voile mouvant du sable furieux qui voltigeait en tous sens, déroutant les sens, dans lequel on perdait la notion des distances. Il se pencha vers la porte du désert des Gerudos : Link venait par ici. Il allait trouver Epona, les paquets, et chercher Sheik. Mais ce dernier sauta souplement de la petite falaise et atterrit de l'autre côté, vers le désert, et dégaina ses kunai, s'apprêtant à faire un peu de ménage sur le chemin du Héros du Temps.

.

.o0o.

.

Epona luttait pour seulement conserver les sabots à la surface du sable. On s'enfonçait constamment ici. Link avait rapidement enfourché sa monture plutôt que de se résigner à avoir une montagne de sable dans ses bottes à chaque pas... les Gerudos lui avaient offert des vêtements de protection contre le désert et avaient même enduit la jument d'une sorte de poudre qu'elles mettaient à leurs propres bêtes, destinée à repousser l'irritation du sable dans les poils et empêcher l'animal de suer trop fort, perdant ainsi trop d'eau. Les cadeaux de Sheik allaient également se révéler extrêmement précieux pendant la traversée, mais que Link ne l'ait vu nulle part le préoccupait. Il devait avoir trop de choses à faire... et puis ils s'étaient déjà souhaité bonne chance avant de se séparer dans la pleine d'Hyrule. Mais il aurait pu charger Epona à ce moment, alors, plutôt que de passer comme un fantôme sans révéler sa présence... le jeune homme releva le col de sa cape sur son nez, plissant les yeux. En fait, le soleil était assez supportable : c'était les tourbillons de sable qui allaient très vite les épuiser...

Le premier jour fut sans doute le plus pénible. Habitué aux vents paisibles et rares d'Hyrule, Link était complètement dépaysé et mit un moment à s'ajuster à ce nouveau climat. Il croisa des arches de pierre et des bâtiments à demi en ruine, des pistes planes où on ne s'enfonçait pas mais qui ne menaient nulle part, et il crut entendre des ricanements et des murmures dans le vent. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta de faire prendre le galop à Epona, qui n'y parvenait simplement pas, enfonçant dans le sable et trébuchant au point de tomber sur les genoux en montant les dunes. Navi voyageait cachée dans le bonnet de Link, et celui-ci l'entendait frissonner de temps en temps.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle le trouva arrêté à l'abri d'une ruine de maison carrée en pierre, au toit à demi écroulé mais dont les deux pans de mur encore entiers offraient un abri momentané contre la furie du désert. Il avait calé sa jument dans l'angle des parois, d'où elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger avant qu'on l'en oblige ; et il avait allumé un feu qu'il entretenait purement par magie, n'ayant strictement rien trouvé à faire brûler. La température descendait à une vitesse terrifiante maintenant que le soleil était couché. Il espéra que sa couverture de toile suffirait à le protéger du froid. Au pire, il boirait la potion rouge pour régénérer ses forces magiques. On lui avait dit qu'il fallait trois jours pour traverser jusqu'au temple... il trouverait bien la force de tenir deux nuits !

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, les yeux dans les flammes, il recommença à entendre des murmures dans le vent qui ne faiblissait aucunement avec la venue de l'obscurité. « L'élu... le sable... la mort... »

- Link, j'entends des voix, fit la celle presque inaudible de Navi sur sa tête.

- Moi aussi, Navi. Je pense que ce sont des illusions... essaie de dormir...

« Il arpente le désert... il joue avec des chimères... mais il ne peut rien faire... » Agacé, Link ferma ostensiblement les yeux et se mit à fredonner pour ne plus entendre. Il y avait peut-être des esprits qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui saper le moral. « Son allié est tombé... à l'échec, sa quête est vouée... » Sheik... où était-il à présent ? Link lui souhaita d'être bien au chaud dans un lit, loin du désert et du sable corrosif. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra. Il avait froid. « Lorsque le feu succombera au sable... le héros a signé son trépas... le désert l'avalera... la mort marche dans ses pas... »

- Ça suffit, ou Din m'en soit témoin, je vous ébouillante dans ses flammes ! cria soudain le jeune homme en se dressant, l'épée à la main.

Mais il ne voyait rien. Les voix se turent le temps qu'il était debout, mais elles reprirent dès qu'il s'assit à nouveau derrière son feu. « On ne combat pas ce qu'on ne peut pas voir... » ce n'était pas l'horrible murmure à peine audible parmi les sons de la tempête, mais une voix humaine, qui semblait lui parler du plus profond de lui-même, surgie de sa mémoire. Des esprits... le Monocle de Vérité ! Soudain bien éveillé, Link sortit l'objet et le cala devant ses yeux. Il faillit se sentir mal. Tout son campement grouillait de sortes de cloportes translucides de la taille d'un chien, spectraux, dotés d'énormes bouches aux lèvres retroussées sur des crocs informes. Écœuré, il faillit utiliser le feu de Din pour les écraser tous d'un coup avant de se souvenir que son cheval se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il se retourna d'un bloc : tête basse, respirant mal, Epona était elle aussi couverte de ces horreurs. Il se précipita sur elle pour les pourfendre un à un, puis déblaya le sol autour d'eux à grands coups d'épée, et s'aventura même jusque dans la tempête pour décrire de grands moulinets en hurlant. Les cloportes disparaissaient dès qu'il les touchait. Rendu nerveux à l'extrême par sa découverte, Link n'ôta le monocle que bien plus tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient plus ici. La potion rouge y passa.

Il dormit très mal et fit toute une série de cauchemars qui le réveillèrent finalement en sueur et à demi délirant dans une aube jaunâtre et maussade. Il était glacé. Il se colla à Epona pour se réchauffer, mais le soleil se levait et il eut rapidement plus que bien chaud. Son petit déjeuner se composa de quelques lamelles de viande séchée : ce qui lui sauva peut-être la vie furent les quelques gorgées qu'il prit dans une des outres de Sheik. Le liquide tiédi par la chaleur du cheval le revigora et il eut enfin les idées claires à nouveau. Il fallait aussi entretenir sa monture, sans quoi il ne durerait pas un jour de plus dans le désert ; aussi lui donna-t-il à boire du même breuvage, dans une écuelle prévue pour un humain qu'il remplit pour elle à cinq reprises.

En sortant de l'abri de ses murs sur sa jument, emmitouflé dans sa cape contre la tourmente, Link tenait contre lui son monocle et le mit. Aussitôt, une âme apparut devant lui, lanterne en main, le visage triste. Elle était différente de celles d'Hyrule... moins abîmée, moins colorée, les tourbillons de sable la contournaient sans la toucher. Dès que Link la vit, elle recula de quelques mètres et s'immobilisa à nouveau, le fixant de ses yeux ternes. Intrigué, le jeune homme poussa Epona dans cette direction. Dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle s'éloignait pour l'attendre un peu plus loin. Les premières heures, Link vérifia de temps en temps qu'elle le menait dans la bonne direction, puis il finit par la suivre aveuglément, oubliant complètement de se repérer. Tout ce qui existait à présent pour lui dans ce monde fantomatique sans repères ni distances, était le point lumineux de cette lanterne qui oscillait à une douzaine de mètres et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de vue. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il continua à avancer, de peur qu'elle s'évanouisse, mangeant et buvant à cheval. Il se contenta d'étendre la couverture sur ses épaules par-dessus sa cape. Navi ne disait plus rien du tout, il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis son commentaire sur les voix... il continua ainsi pendant un temps impossible à déterminer. Les cloportes de la veille ne revinrent pas tant qu'il marchait.

Lorsque l'aube pointa à l'horizon, il roula la couverture et la fixa derrière sa selle. L'âme avançait toujours devant lui, sa lanterne visible à travers son dos, et Link la suivant comme un enfant accroché à sa mère. Alors que le jour était levé sur le désert depuis près d'une heure, Epona ralentit et s'arrêta, tête basse. Son cavalier, affolé de voir qu'il risquait de perdre son guide, la talonna et cria pour la faire avancer, sans résultat : elle se contenta de faire quelques pas lourdement, enfonçant dans le sable jusqu'aux genoux. Alors seulement Link retrouva la raison : elle marchait depuis trop longtemps sans avoir rien bu ni mangé et ses forces la trahissaient. Rongé par le remords, il détacha son regard de la lanterne qui s'évanouissait dans le sable, ôta le Monocle de Vérité et mit pied à terre. La jument était en sueur : il avait oublié de lui remettre de la poudre Gerudo... Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun abri pour se protéger du vent, leur guide volatilisé, livrés aux intempéries et aux monstres du désert. Se serrant contre Epona, Link lui décrocha l'écuelle et lui fit vider à nouveau cinq fois, craignant de la tuer s'il lui en donnait plus d'un coup. Si seulement il avait pu trouver du fourrage ou quelque chose qu'elle puisse manger... hébété, il avança encore, la tirant par la crinière tant qu'il l'osait, et elle consentit à faire un nouvel effort pour lui emboiter le pas.

Le destin qui s'acharnait contre Hyrule dut alors prendre son sauveur en pitié. Link se trouvait tout proche d'une oasis, dont l'âme guide n'avait cure et à côté de laquelle elle serait passée sans sourciller, masquée comme elle était aux regards : mais la brave Epona s'était arrêtée à point nommé, ce qui fit que le Héros du Temps, après quelques dizaines de mètres au hasard dans la tempête, devina bientôt au milieu de la tourmente les contours de quelques arbres et buissons, et mit le pied dans une eau boueuse et saumâtre.

.

.o0o.

.

Sheik, aux aguets, vit arriver le vague point lumineux qui était sûrement celui de la lanterne de l'âme guide du désert – bien qu'il ne put lui-même la voir - mais de Link, nulle trace. La lueur s'évanouit en entrant dans le temple. Assis sur l'arche de pierre marquant l'entrée du Colosse du Désert, il attendit. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas le rater... L'imposant édifice bloquait une bonne partie du vent dans cette zone, on avait donc une vue dégagée des alentours. La plupart de ses armes étaient encore ensanglantées, ayant fait bon office tout le long du trajet, et les bandages qui les retenaient contre le corps sec de Sheik n'étaient pas exempts de traces rouges non plus : le jeune Sheikah n'avait pas toujours eu le temps de les nettoyer après usage. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre les esprits, mais il avait au moins sérieusement déblayé le terrain des créatures de chair et d'os. Il attendit encore une vingtaine de minutes, parfaitement immobile, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Link n'avait pas suivi l'âme, il n'avait peut-être pas vu les pancartes et les étendards, il s'était peut-être perdu. Link, seul dans le désert, avec des provisions capables de le maintenir quatre jours au mieux, et aucune nourriture pour sa jument. Sheik déplia ses longs membres et se laissa glisser à bas de l'arche, avançant dans le désert et dans la tourmente pour essayer de repérer quelque chose. Le désert était son domaine. Impa et Zelda s'étaient longuement cachées dans les ruines abandonnées en plein milieu de nulle part, c'était même là qu'elles avaient eu l'idée de transformer la princesse afin de la rendre indécelable pour Ganondorf. Celui-ci avait du sentir sa proie disparaître de son champ magique et enrager. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Hyrule. Il possédait la Triforce du Pouvoir, et n'était pas idiot.

Imperméable au sable qui ricochait contre ses vêtements et ses bandages, Sheik décrivit un large arc de cercle autour du colosse, et finit par tomber sur la petite oasis non loin du défilé. Là, un feu brûlait faiblement, malmené par le vent, un feu qui aurait du mille fois s'éteindre s'il avait été naturel. Il éclairait chichement les silhouettes prostrées d'un large cheval et d'un humain. Sheik crut s'étrangler de soulagement et dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir aussitôt serrer Link dans ses bras. Nayru soit louée ! Mais la traversée du désert était l'épreuve la plus difficile qui soit, et le Héros du Temps devait en triompher entièrement par lui-même... Il ne réalisait sans doute pas qu'il était si près du but : d'ici, on ne voyait que très vaguement l'arche de pierre, et il y avait tant de ruines semées çà et là dans la région qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Au moins, ici, la jument avait de quoi manger pour quelques jours et elle saurait retrouver l'oasis depuis le temple.

A corps défendant, Sheik se força à reculer pour retrouver la relative quiétude du Colosse du Désert. Tout son être était tendu vers Link, vers une nuit, une dernière nuit passée avec lui avant de devoir le briser, le trahir d'odieuse façon. Non. Tout ceci était un mensonge, un semblant de relation que Link n'aurait jamais acceptée s'il avait su la vérité. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, luttant pour arracher Hyrule au mal bout par bout, et avaient eu besoin de chaleur humaine. C'était réel venant de Sheik, et du cœur de Zelda. Mais le Héros du Temps allait le haïr. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Se détournant enfin, le jeune homme retourna vers son propre campement, se sentant plus misérable que jamais.

.

Lorsque Link eut réussi à prendre un peu de repos, calé entre les buissons et Epona couchée, il se rappela qu'il avait une fée. Il ôta son bonnet, soudain inquiet de son silence inhabituel. Navi était toujours là, au fond, luisant faiblement.

- Link... nous sommes tout proche du temple... encore un effort...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que le désert ne me vaut rien. Ça ira mieux quand on aura quitté cet endroit horrible...

- Ne me laisse pas seul, hein !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. En route !

Coiffant son bonnet, assez inquiet malgré tout, Link fit lever sa jument et l'enfourcha.

- Courage, Epona... tu as entendu, nous y sommes presque...

Se lançant vaillamment dans la tempête, le Héros du Temps s'attendait à devoir marcher encore au moins un jour : aussi fut-il sidéré de découvrir que le vent faiblissait graduellement, dégageant enfin la vue, et qu'il pouvait relever la tête sans que ses yeux soient assaillis par le sable. Il vit enfin le fameux Colosse du Désert, derrière un grand dolmen de pierre rouge. Tandis que sa monture avançait vers ce calme salutaire, il dévisagea l'imposante statue. Elle était superbe, même si le temps l'avait un peu érodée. Elle était si grande que Link se trouva dans l'incapacité d'estimer sa taille, mais ça faisait bien plus qu'un Arbre Mojo dans la force de l'âge. Il laissa Epona sur la dalle de la Triforce et s'avança vers la porte du temple, le nez toujours en l'air alors qu'il essayait d'apercevoir le visage de la statue. En revanche, il fut complètement démuni une fois à l'intérieur. Il avait voulu s'attaquer au temple directement et le finir le plus vite possible, au diable l'exploration, afin de pouvoir quitter rapidement cet endroit maudit, mais... en haut des escaliers, la pièce ne comportait qu'un trou bien trop petit pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, et une porte – en était-ce bien une ? - barrée par un bloc de pierre qui faisait deux fois la taille d'un homme. Interloqué, il tenta d'utiliser tous les objets en sa possession, allant même jusqu'à jouer de l'ocarina devant en vain. Il tenta de poser une bombe teigneuse dans le trou mais n'entendit même pas le bruit de l'explosion. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Comment entrait-on ? Après avoir regardé en tous sens sans rien trouver, il dut s'avouer vaincu et ressortit. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil sans vent...

A l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait en face du temple et lui aveugla les yeux. Entre les piliers de l'arche, se tenait une silhouette élancée, une main sur la hanche. Lorsque Link fut descendu assez bas pour que le soleil soit masqué par le dolmen, un œil rouge feu se braqua sur lui et il reconnut Sheik. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il s'avança dans sa direction plutôt que de se précipiter, les sourcils froncés, tentant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. C'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, comme au Temple du Temps, caparaçonné derrière plusieurs couches de boucliers émotionnels.

.

Link l'avait senti. Bien sûr. Rien ne lui échappait, et surtout pas les changements d'humeur chez Sheik. Celui-ci le regarda avancer vers lui et plonger son regard dans le sien. Ne pas flancher. Pas tout de suite.

- Sheik, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Sheikah tenta de soutenir ces yeux bleus et purs mais cilla malgré lui au bout de quelques secondes. Impossible. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas alors qu'il se sentait si coupable. Était-ce donc tellement visible ? Impa lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop sensible, trait de caractère marqué chez Zelda et la famille royale en général, et qu'il lui faudrait sans cesse lutter contre cela... et encore, c'était pire lorsqu'il reprenait sa véritable identité. Sheik faisait passer le devoir d'abord. Sheik était fort, Sheik ne se laissait pas abattre. Sheik allait guider avec succès le héros vers son destin, et sans états d'âme. Abaissant son masque, il sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Link, tout sera révélé en temps voulu. Ta quête touche à sa fin...

Sa voix si stable et assurée trembla, un quart de seconde, un tout petit instant, mais cela avait suffit à confirmer à Link qu'il était mal. Le Héros du Temps le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques moments, et l'embrassa. Sheik rendit le baiser avec tout le douloureux amour qu'il éprouvait, tentant par là de communiquer la véracité de son sentiment à son amant pour le jour où il serait mis à l'épreuve. Ce jour si proche.

- Ce qui compte, n'est pas la fin ou ce qui se passera plus tard, dit Link, appuyant le front contre celui de son compagnon. Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis là maintenant. Tu es en train de te laisser miner par un futur qui n'existe même pas encore.

Touché, mille fois touché, comment faisait-il cela, par les déesses ? Tête basse, il serra Link contre lui sans répondre. Au bout d'un moment, le Hylien l'attira à l'écart du temple. Ils le contournèrent par la gauche et rejoignirent Epona, qui s'était cachée dans un angle entre la falaise et le temple, totalement à l'abri du vent. Link alla décrocher de la selle un des derniers repas qu'il lui restait.

- Allez, mangeons, pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai les vivres.

- Je proteste, c'est moi qui les ai préparées, répliqua Sheik en souriant faiblement. Tu allais attaquer le désert sans provisions.

.

Le malaise momentanément oublié, les deux amis purent partager ensemble un repas de viande séchée, agrémenté des biscuits que Sheik avait apporté pour lui-même et d'un peu d'alcool de blé. Il décrivit à Link le processus pour fumer la viande, puis les propriétés de certaines plantes, il se laissa parler longuement plutôt que de donner la clé du temple au héros, tandis que la nuit tombait doucement autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il ne trouva plus rien à dire, ils s'appuyèrent contre la paroi et regardèrent briller les étoiles. Ce devait être la première fois que Link les voyait depuis qu'il avait attaqué le désert... Celui-ci avait étendu sa cape là où ils étaient assis pour les garder du sable : il n'y avait qu'un pas de là à s'allonger côte à côte sur le dos et le Hylien tira sa couverture pour les protéger du froid. Sheik nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule, retrouvant inconsciemment la position qu'il avait vu ses conquêtes d'un soir adopter avec lui dans ce genre de situation, et Link posa une main sur son torse.

- Je vois ce ciel depuis tout petit et je ne connais pas la moindre constellation.

Le Sheikah se garda bien de lui dire que les étoiles faisaient partie de l'éducation d'une princesse, mais il lui montra quand même les principales. Les trois déesses, Din, Farore et Nayru, disposées en triangle – à tout hasard – le cœur de lune dont les cinq étoiles brillaient en arc de cercle, les sœurs miroir, constellations en tout point identiques mais inversées...

.

Link finit par somnoler, tombant endormi progressivement au son de la voix tranquille de Sheik. Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qui lui arrivait, mais au moins son amant était-il complètement détendu maintenant, pointant du doigt les étoiles à mesure qu'il les nommait. Derrière eux, Epona s'était couchée et mâchonnait quelque chose sourdement. Demain, il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution pour ce temple hermétique... il avait pourtant essayé tout son arsenal, mais même le Monocle de Vérité n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Prenant conscience que Sheik s'était tu, il se tourna vers lui.

- Sheik, je suis entré dans le temple tout à l'heure, mais...

- Il n'y avait rien et aucun de tes objets n'a pu t'ouvrir un passage.

- Exactement.

- Il sentit son compagnon soupirer, avant de se dégager et de se redresser en position assise.

- Pour pénétrer le Temple du Désert, tu devras faire honneur à ton titre de Héros du Temps... Sors ton ocarina, Link. Le chant que je vais t'apprendre, le Requiem des Esprits, reconduira même un enfant ici, aux portes du désert.

Un éclat doré, et le Hylien s'aperçut que la harpe ouvragée brillait dans les mains de son ami. Revenir au Colosse du Désert en étant enfant ! Avec son corps de petit Kokiri, il pourrait se glisser dans le trou à la gauche de la salle ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il pourrait alors trouver un quelconque mécanisme, un sort, un chant qui ferait bouger le bloc et lui permettrait d'entrer à nouveau en tant qu'adulte, pourvu que personne n'y touche en sept ans. Fouillant dans ses affaires à côté du feu, il récupéra son ocarina et s'assit en face de Sheik qui commençait déjà à jouer. La mélodie était simple, assez mystérieuse pour correspondre assez bien au désert. Lorsqu'il eut mémorisé le requiem, il firent silence, puis Sheik joua les premières notes d'une chanson que tout habitant du château d'Hyrule connaissait bien, jouée en boucle par un mendiant de la place du marché. Souriant, Link fit l'accompagnement sur son ocarina, improvisant une deuxième voix... puis ils enchainèrent sur des berceuses typiques du pays, sur des chants du lac Hylia, jusqu'à être à court d'idées et improviser complètement. A deux, il était facile de se laisser porter par la mélodie et de la laisser faire à sa guise...

Au bout d'un moment, Sheik acheva le morceau sur une trille et baissa sa harpe, rouvrant les yeux. Link prit conscience qu'il était hors d'haleine.

- Je serais bien avancé si tu t'évanouis par manque de souffle, dit Sheik en souriant, rangeant son instrument avec les affaires de Link.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. On devrait faire ça plus souvent...

- Nous en aurons sûrement l'occasion... viens te coucher, Héros du Temps, demain est un autre jour.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture, se serrant comme si leur vie en dépendait – ce qui était partiellement le cas, car la température était dans les négatifs – comme s'ils avaient voulu ne faire plus qu'un corps enlacé.

- Notre dernière nuit ensemble, souffla Sheik dans la gorge de son amant.

- Il y en aura bien d'autres... pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Ta quête prendra fin demain, avec le dernier médaillon en ta possession...

- Mais pas mon amour pour toi, d'accord ? Jamais.

Link sentit son compagnon le serrer encore un peu plus contre lui. Ces derniers temps, Sheik ressemblait à un enfant terrorisé dès qu'on parlait d'amour. Pourtant, il prouvait ses sentiments dès qu'il le pouvait, presque maladroitement, alors qu'il avait plus d'expérience que Link, mais avec ardeur, comme s'il craignait de ne pas être cru. Du coup, le Hylien ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait de travers. Lui avait-il parlé d'amour trop vite, est-ce que Sheik était malheureux parce qu'il était déchiré entre son devoir et son amant, est-ce qu'il pensait que tout allait prendre fin avec le dernier temple ? Savait-il quelque chose que Link ignorait ?

- Sheik, qu'est-ce qui va se passer après le Temple du Désert ?

Il sentit son compagnon se raidir et comprit qu'il avait tapé juste. Après un moment, sa voix étouffée se fit entendre :

- Tu auras la force des sept sages avec toi... et ils allieront leur pouvoir pour sceller l'esprit de Ganondorf, de la même façon que le tien l'a été pendant sept ans, à la différence que Ganondorf sera scellé à jamais.

- Sept sages ? Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa... le sage du désert... je n'en compte que six ?

- Tu es attentif... Le septième sage, comme Rauru, n'a pas été corrompu et mis en éveil comme les cinq autres mais t'attendra après le désert, dans le Temple du Temps.

- Je le connais, comme les autres sages ?

- Oui.

Ce tremblement dans la voix, à nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le septième sage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sheik ?

Link ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, et il n'y en eut point. Quoi que ce soit, il ne le saurait qu'après le dernier temple, lorsqu'il irait percer ce mystère lui-même en retournant au château d'Hyrule... il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux blonds de son compagnon en lui caressant le cou.

- Ce n'est pas grave... de toute façon, je te fais confiance, mon guide dans l'ombre. Agis selon ta conscience.

Juste avec cette dernière phrase, le Sheikah manqua d'éclater et de tout lui révéler dès maintenant. Sa conscience le lui dictait, oh oui, depuis qu'ils avaient passé cette semaine ensemble à reconstruire Cocorico... mais il avait le devoir de le guider jusqu'au dernier temple, le Temple du Temps, et d'y reprendre sa véritable identité devant lui à ce moment seulement... il n'allait pas trahir Impa... pour toute réponse, il se tourna de l'autre côté et laissa Link l'entourer de ses bras, serrant sa main contre ses lèvres. Demain. Il saurait tout demain.

.

.o0o.

.


	8. Le temple du désert

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

_._

.o0o.

_._

L'aube éclatante du désert les trouva enlacés sous leur épaisse couverture en toile, à deux pas d'Epona, couchée à côté d'eux. Comme une grande horloge implacable, le soleil se leva, baignant le colosse de ses rayons dorés, créant une grande zone d'ombre là où le couple de héros se réveillait doucement. Le jument fut la première debout : elle s'ébroua, puis les délaissa pour aller boire à l'oasis. Link, le cœur battant sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, se redressa et s'étira, tendant la main vers son équipement, tandis que son compagnon s'étirait d'une toute autre manière, à coup d'assouplissements. Le grand matin était là, celui qui marquait le début de la fin de leur quête, et le changement de visage d'Hyrule... Les amis se séparèrent sur un chaste baiser et Link joua le Prélude de la Lumière qui devait l'emporter au Temple du Temps. Une fois sur place, soupçonneux, il examina attentivement tout le bâtiment, dans l'espoir de découvrir un sage caché derrière une colonne, en vain. Sheik avait piqué sa curiosité. A ce moment, Navi sortit de son bonnet et fit une ou deux pirouettes en l'air, revigorée par le calme ambiant.

- J'ai horreur du désert ! Dépêche-toi pour ce temple !

- Je vais me dépêcher de toute façon, répondit Link en lui souriant. Je veux savoir qui est ce septième sage qui perturbe tant Sheik.

Résigné à attendre ses réponses, il se dirigea vers le sanctuaire de l'épée de légende, dégaina celle-ci et admira un moment les reflets qu'elle projetait. C'était une lame magnifique. Malgré les coups et le sang, elle était toujours restée propre et lisse comme au premier jour... aucune éraflure, pas la moindre érosion. En y passant le pouce, on aurait pu se faire une coupure aussi fine qu'avec une feuille de parchemin. L'épée Kokiri avait toujours nécessité un minutieux entretien régulier pour rester tranchante, et elle accusait son âge malgré sa légèreté. Pourtant, il allait falloir s'en servir à nouveau sérieusement : s'il devait faire une partie du Temple du Désert en tant qu'enfant, Link avait intérêt à se réhabituer à se battre dans ce corps frêle et jeune.

Un halo bleu, un clignement d'yeux, et ledit corps redevint le sien. Il était tant habitué à sa morphologie d'adulte à présent que chaque voyage en arrière lui procurait une sensation proche du rêve. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'exister mais de parcourir les couloirs d'une époque révolue, à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. Navi l'en avait convaincu la première fois. Il osait à peine parler aux gens ou acheter quelque chose, de peur de changer le cours des évènements et de retrouver son époque changée dans le futur.

Link porta rapidement l'ocarina à ses lèvres et joua la mélodie récemment acquise – il dut tout de même s'y reprendre à trois fois car il confondait à demi avec le reste des morceaux qu'il avait joué avec Sheik ensuite. Un nouveau clignement d'yeux : le vent souffla à ses oreilles, le soleil tapa sur ses bras nus, et il rouvrit les yeux sur le Colosse du Désert. L'endroit était en tout point semblable à ce qu'il serait dans sept ans. Peut-être le lac de l'oasis était-il un peu plus grand... et puis la courageuse Epona manquait au tableau. Pressé de recouvrir son véritable corps, le Kokiri traversa rapidement les sables et pénétra dans le temple. Il pensait être seul, comme toujours, mais cette fois, une jeune femme se tenait devant le trou, l'air ennuyé. Une Gerudo ! Une adulte, et lui qui était si petit et qui manquait d'entrainement ! Mais il fallait bien passer... au moins, au pire, il avait toujours l'emblème de la tribu dans sa poche. Il monta les escaliers et toussota, faisant bondir la jeune femme qui se retourna d'un bloc. Ses traits étaient fins, sa tête ronde tirée en arrière par la masse impressionnante de ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas de voile devant la bouche mais le héros la reconnut tout de même. C'était celle qu'il avait défaite en dernier et qui lui avait donné accès à la forteresse ! La cinquième guerrière qui gardait les prisons... avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était accroupie avec un sourire ravi.

- Ah, un gamin ! Fantastique ! Je m'appelle Nabooru, et toi ?

- Heu... Link...

- Super nom, j'adore ! On va bien s'entendre, j'en suis sûre, je le sens ! D'ailleurs, pour sceller notre nouvelle amitié, j'ai une idée : et si tu passais par ce petit trou, là, et que tu allais voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? Tu vois, je suis très ennuyée, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui se trouve dans ce temple et je ne peux pas entrer... mais toi... tu as pile la bonne taille !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Link lui retourna un regard amusé. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait lui mettre la pâtée sept ans plus tard ! Elle semblait enjouée et dynamique, rien à voir avec l'espèce de tigresse qu'elle deviendrait avec l'entrainement. Ayant apprécié en elle une adversaire à l'épée à sa hauteur, Link lui rendit son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il fut récompensé par un nouveau charmant sourire de son interlocutrice.

- Voilà un gosse comme je les aime ! Ouvre grand tes oreilles : il doit y avoir, caché quelque part là-derrière, une paire de gants dorés. Ça sert à bouger les trucs vraiment lourds. J'en ai besoin, voilà : tu voudrais bien me les rapporter ?

.

Finalement, même en l'absence de Navi qui était retournée agoniser dans son bonnet, Link ne trouva pas ce temple trop difficile. La difficulté principale venait de lui-même, et de son corps trop petit. Combattre des monstres de deux fois sa taille ne lui avait jamais fait peur... auparavant ! A présent qu'il était habitué à les combattre d'égal à égal, revenir en arrière était autrement plus compliqué. Et il ne trouva rien qui puisse ouvrir le temple à un adulte... Il vint tout de même à bout des quelques pièces qu'il traversa, jusqu'au moment où il déboucha au soleil, sur une plate-forme de pierre d'une stabilité douteuse. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il était sur un des bras de l'immense Colosse du Désert. La première chose qu'il fit alors fut de regarder en bas. Mauvaise idée ! C'était au moins aussi haut que la chute d'eau du pont qui menait à la forteresse Gerudo ! Pris de vertige, il préféra s'assoir. C'est alors qu'il entendit un ricanement perçant, auquel fit aussitôt écho un second rire strident. En bas, devant l'arche de pierre, deux silhouettes volantes décrivaient des cercles autour de... Nabooru ! Des sorcières, montées sur un balai... avant que Link puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elles levèrent la main et lui lancèrent un sort qui l'engloutit. Puis elles disparurent dans le désert...

Catastrophé, Link se leva et vacilla. Il se retint à la paroi. D'où sortaient ces sorcières et qu'avaient-elles fait à la Gerudo ? Et si elle était sortie parce qu'elle l'attendait ? Aussi bien, s'il n'était pas intervenu, elle serait retournée à la forteresse et ce tragique événement ne serait jamais arrivé... et si elle ne reparaissait pas, qui allait-on mettre devant la porte des prisons ? Il avait modifié le cours du temps... ! Nauséeux, Link regarda autour de lui et avisa un énorme coffre fixé à la main de pierre du colosse. A l'intérieur, les Gantelets d'Or de Nabooru. Qu'avait-elle dit à leur sujet, déjà ? Ils donnaient la force de déplacer les gros objets... comme... un bloc de granit de deux fois la taille d'un homme, par exemple ? Mais ils étaient trop grands pour ses petites mains de Kokiri. Sortant son ocarina, il joua les quelques notes du Prélude de la Lumière, déterminé à essayer ses nouveaux gants sur le Temple du Désert.

.

.o0o.

.

Perché entre les arcs du Temple du Temps, Sheik attendait. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'horrible lueur rouge qu'on voyait émaner de dessous le château qui avait un jour appartenu à la famille royale d'Hyrule. Ça faisait si longtemps à présent qu'il était aux mains de Ganondorf qu'il avait l'impression que cela resterait ainsi pour toujours – comme la plupart des habitants du pays. Pourtant, les quelques défenseurs du bien qui restaient savaient que le jour de la délivrance était venu... Il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant qu'attendre Link. Il avait tous les objets nécessaires en sa possession. Il n'avait plus besoin de son aide à présent. La dernière grosse épreuve avait été le désert ; maintenant, il possédait tous les chants clés des lieux importants d'Hyrule et pouvait voyager à sa guise, comme son guide dans l'ombre. Sheik était devenu inutile. Bientôt, ce serait à Zelda de reprendre la main pour finir de guider le héros vers l'achèvement de sa quête. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de recevoir les flèches de lumière pour immobiliser Ganondorf le temps de poser le sceau des sages sur lui et de le bannir d'Hyrule à jamais. Parfois, le Sheikah se demandait s'il allait définitivement perdre son enveloppe masculine au bout du bout ou s'il pourrait tout de même continuer à l'utiliser. En pratique, il s'agissait d'un sort, donc il ne devrait pas le perdre une fois appris... mais il n'y avait pas de précédent à celui-ci. Impa et Zelda l'avaient inventé à partir d'un jeune Sheikah dont Zelda prenait le corps par magie. Celui-ci n'avait pas survécu à l'expérience, mais il connaissait les risques et avait offert son existence à la princesse. Sheik aimait parfois à penser qu'il était encore vivant en lui. Après tout, ne changeait-il pas un peu de personnalité lorsqu'il utilisait ses traits ?

Ce fut peut-être le fait de penser à tout cela qui permit à Sheik, pourtant dépourvu des immenses pouvoirs magiques de Zelda, de ressentir la transformation, le changement dans l'air. Le dernier sage, le sage du désert, venait d'être enfin éveillé... dans le sanctuaire, tous les médaillons devaient maintenant briller d'un éclat nouveau... le jeune homme avait tellement aspiré à l'accomplissement de ce jour, et pourtant... ce fut une vague d'angoisse qui le submergea. Dans quelques instants, Link allait jouer la mélodie qui le transporterait ici et Sheik devrait apparaitre devant lui. Il connut un moment de panique indécise. Retenu ici par le rôle qu'il devait absolument jouer, il était tout à la fois déchiré par l'envie viscérale de disparaître. Link pourrait le retrouver et ils abandonneraient Hyrule tous les deux. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Sheik le pourrait peut-être, mais Zelda serait pour toujours torturée par le remords. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Le Prélude de la Lumière résonnait déjà dans le temple sous lui. L'heure était venue, et que les déesses lui donnent le courage nécessaire à faire ce qu'il allait faire à l'être le plus précieux en son cœur.

.

Vêtu de la tenue Goron d'un rouge éclatant, le bouclier miroir dans le dos, Navi voletant à ses côtés, Link rangea son ocarina. Ce devait être ici qu'il verrait enfin ce fameux sage... celui-ci n'avait pas de médaillon attitré dans leur sanctuaire. Pourtant, Sheik et les légendes avaient toujours bien parlé de sept sages... c'est alors qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui, une démarche qu'il reconnut avant même de se retourner. Dans l'embrasure de l'arche d'entrée du Temple du Temps, se tenait Sheik. Son expression était parfaitement impénétrable. Il avait levé les boucliers. Link fut soudain pris d'inquiétude, sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'osa pas bouger de la dalle tandis que son ami s'approchait lentement, tout en parlant d'une voix claire.

- Link... je t'attendais... Tu as triomphé de tous les obstacles... et réussi à éveiller six sages. A présent, une seule chose reste à faire : le scellé de Ganondorf, avec ton aide. Mais... avant cela... j'ai quelque chose à te révéler, ou plutôt à ne te révéler qu'à toi.

Cette fois, sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais elle faiblit distinctement sur la dernière phrase. Paralysé, Link tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Que se passait-il ? Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être aussi alerte. L'unique œil visible de Sheik avait le sourcil froncé, et le Héros du Temps sut que son plus cher ami, derrière les remparts qu'il avait levé pour sauvegarder ses apparences, tremblait de peur. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

- Il existe un autre savoir, secret, appris de génération en génération par le peuple de l'ombre, les Sheikahs... Le sanctuaire sacré où repose le saint triangle de la Triforce est un miroir de l'âme. Celui qui le pénètre définit ce qu'il deviendra. La Triforce est un équilibre parfait de Puissance, de Courage et de Sagesse : si celui qui le touche n'est pas parfaitement équilibré entre ces trois vertus, le triangle de scindera en trois et celui qui l'a touché n'obtiendra que la partie qui lui correspond le mieux...

- Ganondorf n'étant pas un modèle d'équilibre, il a brisé la Triforce en la touchant ? demanda Link qui sentait que là n'était pas ce qui faisait vaciller Sheik.

- Et la partie qui est en son pouvoir est... la Triforce de la Puissance. Le saint triangle a ensuite choisi deux élus qui ont hérité des deux autres parties et c'est après ces deux-là que la seigneur du mal en a. Oui, avec la Puissance, il a pu devenir un roi redouté d'Hyrule, mais c'est le monde qu'il veut. Si les trois parties étaient en sa possession, il aurait écrasé ses opposants dans l'ombre depuis bien longtemps... nous ne serions pas là, à lutter encore...

Sheik marqua une pause, dardant son regard de feu sur Link.

- Celui qui détient la Triforce du Courage... c'est toi, Link, Héros du Temps !

Abasourdi, le Hylien leva par réflexe sa main droite et l'effleura sans y croire, ôtant son gant. Là, sur la peau lisse, comme un tatouage ancien, la Triforce était effectivement visible... Lorsqu'il la toucha, l'un des triangles se mit à luire doucement et il sentit une vague d'énergie l'irradier. Mais Sheik n'avait pas fini.

- Et celui qui détient la Triforce de la Sagesse... est le septième sage, dont la destinée est de les guider tous dans leur tâche.

Link avait l'impression de déjà savoir ce qui allait se passer, sans que ce soit réellement le cas. Effrayé, il regarda son plus cher ami effectuer trois passes rapides et bloquer son bras droit devant le visage. La marque de la Triforce luisait sur sa main... Puis elle grandit jusqu'à emplir tout son champ de vision, l'éblouissant par sa lumière, le forçant à détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau regarder, il fit un pas en arrière, frappé de stupeur.

La princesse Zelda se tenait devant lui.

Elle était impossible à ne pas reconnaître. Sa robe blanche, parsemée de broderies et de symboles de la famille royale voleta autour de ses pieds tandis qu'elle ramenait les mains sur son cœur. Elle était d'une saisissante beauté, le visage fin, encadré d'une cascade de cheveux dorés savamment nattés. Link ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade et pourquoi il était pétri de peur.

.

A peine eut-elle enfin repris son corps d'origine que Zelda fut saisie à la poitrine par une explosion de haine. Ganondorf. Il était justement dans son château et avait tout de suite détecté sa présence. Le temps de rassembler ses pouvoirs, et il allait débouler ici comme un ouragan, furieux. Ils avaient au mieux dix minutes. Ce n'était pas assez, pas du tout. En face d'elle, Link la dévisageait comme sans y croire, et Zelda sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Son visage de princesse n'était pas aussi discipliné que l'imperturbable Sheik. Elle n'allait rien pouvoir cacher à l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Le septième sage, le sage du temps... moi, Zelda, que tu connaissais sous l'enveloppe de Sheik.

Sa voix tremblait réellement maintenant tandis qu'elle assénait la phrase qui devait ne laisser aucun doute quant au sort qu'elle venait de jeter. Les yeux azur de Link étaient en train de passer par toutes les émotions de la trahison connues. Douleur, incompréhension, doute, colère, supplique... trahison. Comme elle le craignait depuis le début. Elle l'avait trahi, d'odieuse façon.

- Le déguisement était nécessaire pour me cacher de Ganondorf... la princesse Zelda dégage une aura magique pareille à aucune autre, alors que le guerrier Sheik est bien plus discret... Link, je... j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Elle ne lut rien de tel dans le Héros du Temps qui avait reculé d'un nouveau pas, heurtant la dalle du temple. Consciente que sa voix était devenue suppliante, Zelda continua pourtant, tentant de se justifier.

- Lorsque je t'ai vu alors que je m'enfuyais du château avec Impa, je t'ai confié l'ocarina du temps... je pensais... que ce serait notre meilleure chance, que tant que tu aurais l'ocarina, Ganondorf n'arriverait jamais à ouvrir la porte... mais... je n'avais pas prévu que l'épée de légende te scellerait pendant sept ans dans son sanctuaire, je n'avais aucun moyen de le prévoir. Le seigneur du mal a donc pu entrer et toucher la Triforce et la légende est devenue réalité.

Link ne disait plus rien. C'était à son tour d'avoir dressé des boucliers émotionnels, dont il n'aurait jamais dû avoir besoin, avec son cœur pur qui n'avait jamais connu la trahison. Il avait appris les mauvais côtés de Sheik. A ses côtés, Navi flottait, silencieuse. Et en son cœur, Zelda ressentait le monstre Ganondorf, éructant de haine, qui levait ses forces magiques et quittait son château. Il fallait faire vite.

- Je me suis changée en Sheikah et ai espéré ton retour, dit-elle finalement. J'ai attendu sept ans...

- Sheik... était un déguisement, finit-il par dire d'une voix hésitante, troublée. Pendant mes aventures, je me suis raccroché à lui, j'en ai fait le pivot de ma vie pour garder la tête froide, j'ai aimé... un pantin.

- Non, Link ! s'écria Zelda, désespérée, qui sentait l'amertume percer dans sa voix. Sheik est une facette de ma personne, un être à part entière qui a vécu sept ans. Qui a été mon identité pendant sept ans ! Et si c'était mon esprit qui l'animait, il n'en est pas moins resté mon corps, aussi familier et personnel que celui de Zelda. Le quitter aujourd'hui me fait plus de mal que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Sheik est une combinaison d'un esprit de princesse et d'une enveloppe de guerrier Sheikah.

Le Héros du Temps ne répondit pas mais il l'écoutait au moins. Ganondorf était tout proche. Les flèches, il fallait absolument lui confier le sort des flèches de lumière, même si cela lui coûtait d'être capturée. Link était leur meilleure chance, à présent. Leur seul espoir. Zelda ne comptait plus, elle serait devenue tout aussi inutile que son déguisement une fois son rôle terminé. La princesse se sentait complètement misérable.

- Donne-moi ta main, Link...

Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme la lui tendit et elle ferma les yeux, invoquant le pouvoir de Rauru, sage de la lumière, pouvoir qu'il lui avait confié dans une autre vie.

- Voici le sort des flèches de lumière, le pouvoir offert aux élus, la magie qui pourra pénétrer les défenses de Ganondorf.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, ses paumes se nimbèrent d'une lueur dorée alors qu'elle versait la magie en Link, tout comme le sage l'avait fait pour elle il y avait longtemps. Link ôta ses mains et regarda s'évanouir la lueur. Il possédait déjà les flèches de feu et de glace : il saurait utiliser celles-ci. S'il pardonnait à Zelda, si son sens du devoir lui dictait sa conduite comme il avait dominé la vie de Sheik, il les utiliserait contre le Seigneur du Mal. Il viendrait la chercher. C'était à lui de prendre une décision, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de temps. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler. Des gravats tombèrent autour d'eux.

- Link... pardonne-moi...

.

Une lumière autrement moins dorée et bienveillante que l'énergie que Link avait reçu des flèches de lumière, violacée, environna Zelda qui avait clos les paupières. Quelque chose de froid, de maléfique, qui se referma autour d'elle et la figea. Elle avait baissé la tête. Quoi que soit cette nouvelle diablerie, elle se laissait faire. Sheik n'aurait jamais abandonné ainsi.

Une voix spectrale, terrifiante, résonna dans tout le temple qui tremblait toujours.

- La princesse Zelda, qui vient en mon propre territoire me défier de sa présence. Je dois te faire part de mon admiration pour avoir réussi à m'échapper pendant sept longues années... mais tu as baissé ta garde !

La dernière phrase claqua comme un fouet sous les arches de marbre. Par réflexe, Link s'était plaqué contre le cristal mauve et en frappait les parois, complètement perdu. Cette voix... c'était Ganondorf ! La princesse avait bien dit qu'elle dégageait une aura qu'il pouvait détecter, mais alors il ne fallait pas se transformer ! D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru sans le voir de ses propres yeux.

- J'avais compris la première fois que je l'ai senti il y a quelques semaines, dans les falaises Gerudo... ton déguisement... ! Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai pu trouver en quoi tu te changeais. Mais je savais bien que si je laissais se balader ce gosse, tu finirais par réapparaitre. Ma seule erreur a été de sous-estimer ses pouvoirs à lui. Ou plutôt, oui... le pouvoir de la Triforce du Courage !

- Ganondorf ! cria Link en dégainant son épée. Montre-toi, lâche !

- A présent, avec les Triforces de la Puissance et de la Sagesse, obtenir la sienne sera un jeu d'enfant, continua la voix caverneuse sans tenir compte de Link qui se faisait l'effet d'un moucheron. Je prendrais plaisir à le tuer sous tes yeux... ou peut-être l'inverse...

Un rire maléfique résonna et glaça Link jusqu'aux os.

- Link ! tonna-t-il encore. Si tu veux récupérer Zelda, viens la chercher dans mon château.

De nouveau, un horrible éclat de rire, et le cristal se volatilisa.

.

.o0o.

.

Roulé en boule sur son petit lit d'enfant au village Kokiri, Link sanglotait. Il était revenu ici comme un zombi, et les émotions de la journée avaient fini par le rattraper et le terrasser. Il faisait nuit. A la faveur de l'obscurité, aucun enfant du village ne l'avait vu escalader en trois mouvements la petite échelle qui lui prenait autrefois une bonne minute et se faufiler à l'intérieur. Sheik l'avait trahi. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Pendant tout ce temps, il pensait aimer un compagnon d'armes, un frère guerrier, un Sheikah versé dans l'art du combat... et pendant tout ce temps, derrière le déguisement c'étaient les yeux de la princesse Zelda en personne qui le regardaient en silence. A aucun moment il ne lui en avait parlé. Il n'avait même fait aucune allusion qui puisse le mettre sur la voie. La substitution était parfaite... pourquoi avait-elle menti, alors qu'elle l'aimait - car en repensant à l'attitude de Sheik et à ce qu'il ressentait avec lui, oui, elle l'aimait. On ne veut pas blesser ceux qu'on aime... normalement... mais Zelda s'était jouée de lui comme d'un outil.

La nuit avançant, il finit par se retrouver à court de larmes et resta prostré, hébété, vidé. La pièce ronde et exiguë paraissait soudain l'étouffer. Il se leva, laissa choir son bouclier, son épée et ses armes, et sortit de derrière la commode une échelle qu'il appuya contre un mur. En quelques secondes, il se hissa sur le toit de sa maison. Il faisait frais, mais pas autant que dans le désert la nuit... en levant la tête, il vit la voûte étoilée, sans lune. Les étoiles faisaient comme une couverture au ciel tant elles étaient nombreuses et denses. Il n'en avait pas vu autant hier... avec un pincement au cœur, il reconnut les constellations dont lui avait parlé Sheik. Bien sûr qu'il les connaissait... il devait même en connaître bien plus que ce qu'il avait partagé avec Link. Éducation princière. Ici, tout petit sous les astres, il se sentait vide et insignifiant.

- De toute manière, que suis-je à côté des desseins des déesses... murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'un cœur brisé face à des millions de vies en jeu ?

- Tu veux un cours sur l'importance de l'amour dans le monde ? demanda Navi qui s'était posée à côté de lui.

- Ça ira. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Que ce soit Sheik ou Zelda, quelle importance ? L'âme ne change pas. L'esprit ne change pas. Le cœur non plus.

- Tu le savais, toi, non ? Tu l'as ressenti avec tes fameux pouvoirs de fée ? jeta-t-il amèrement.

- Non... bien sûr que non, Link. Si elle s'est transformée en homme, c'était pour tromper le seigneur des ténèbres en modifiant sa propre signature énergétique, et tu t'imagines peut-être qu'une fée Kokiri l'aurait détectée, elle ?

- Toi, tu me l'aurais dit.

- Oui.

- Et Sheik ne l'a pas fait. Je n'étais pas digne de confiance à ses yeux.

- Sheik a toujours fait passer son pays avant tout, y compris toi, y compris lui-même. Et avec raison puisqu'il s'agit de la princesse d'Hyrule... elle fera une reine magnifique.

Link ne répondit pas, se laissant aller en arrière sur le bois pour contempler les étoiles. Il avait froid. Spontanément, sa main tâtonnait à côté de lui à la recherche de la présence qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Et malgré lui, il dut bien s'avouer que son cœur tendait à revoir son amour, que ce soit Sheik ou Zelda, quel que soit son sexe, après tout. Il voulait récupérer celui qu'il aimait. Il irait sauver Zelda, achevant ainsi la quête qu'il avait poursuivie pendant des mois, à cheval sur sept ans, menant à bien sa tâche. Il la sauverait puis il la prendrait entre quatre yeux et elle allait s'expliquer. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde, cette fois. Elle allait s'expliquer.

.

.o0o.


	9. Ganondorf

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

.

/ Si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant, je ne saurais trop vous recommander de lancer "Tooi Hibi no Nonokori" (Sorrows of Parting) de l'album "Final Fantasy Love Will Grow II", grosso modo à partir du moment où Link se réveille vers la fin de ce chapitre, jusqu'à la fin :_)_

_._

.

.o0o.

_._

Ganondorf était assis devant un orgue. Le plus grand orgue qu'on ait jamais vu à Hyrule. Zelda était sûre que cet instrument n'était pas là du temps de son père, ni au palais, ni dans le Temple du Temps. D'où avait-il sorti ce monstre ? Tout avait changé à l'intérieur. Il restait quelques reliques de l'ancienne disposition des lieux, mais les murs étaient sombres, les fenêtres changées en vitraux tamisaient la lumière, des tapis couleur de sang séché et des torches en forme de gargouilles ornaient chaque étage. Il l'avait montée ici, poussant le cristal devant lui magiquement, en s'amusant à lui décrire chaque torture qu'il ferait subir à Link une fois l'avorton au palais, tandis qu'ils gravissaient des marches et des marches et des marches, sans que Ganondorf ne semble essoufflé le moins du monde. Puis ils étaient arrivés ici : il l'avait clouée au sommet de son gargantuesque instrument et l'avait abandonnée là pour la nuit. Incapable de bouger, incapable de sentir son corps, incapable d'invoquer la moindre magie, elle avait passé toute la nuit à ressasser ses erreurs et la trahison de Link. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il vienne la chercher... que de passerait-il si Ganondorf attendait le Héros du Temps en vain ? Il irait sûrement le chercher lui-même. Maintenant qu'il avait reniflé la Triforce du Courage, il lui serait facile de la localiser à nouveau. Quoi que Link décide, Zelda lui souhaitait de rester en vie et de couler des jours heureux avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une double personnalité et pas de pays à gouverner. Un homme, peut-être. Un honnête guerrier, ou un mercenaire avec lequel il pourrait voyager et gagner leur vie à la pointe de l'épée. Ou une Gerudo. Nabooru par exemple n'aurait pas refusé, loin de là.

Au lever du soleil, Ganondorf était reparu dans la pièce. Il avait passé un bon moment à arpenter le sol dallé en partageant ses plans de conquête avec Zelda, qui impliquaient surtout un nombre conséquent de vengeances et de destruction, sans parler des réformes du style autorisation de l'esclavage, pensionnat d'entrainement forcé pour les enfants, interdiction de posséder le moindre bien sauf pour les favoris du roi, potence et salle de torture dans chaque village... la princesse s'efforçait de ne pas écouter, priant pour que ce futur n'arrive jamais. Il avait fini par s'assoir à l'orgue pour en jouer, prouesse d'art dont Zelda ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

Puis le miracle se produisit. Ganondorf se redressa soudain, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Ton avorton arrive, Zelda. Comme prévu ! Tu en doutais, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pouvoir mettre à exécution tout ce que je t'ai raconté hier !

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Link. A nouveau vêtu de vert, le bouclier Hylien à la main, l'épée de légende dans l'autre, il avait passé son arc autour de son torse pour pouvoir l'utiliser rapidement. Il était superbe. Ganondorf ne daigna même pas tourner la tête : absorbé par son morceau, il frappait les touches de plus en plus fort. Zelda sentit sa Triforce vibrer et s'activer ; en-dessous d'elle, la main droite de Ganondorf brillait également ; près de la porte, le Héros du Temps jeta un coup d'oeil à la sienne. Il semblait tendu, concentré, prêt à agir. Ganondorf cessa enfin de jouer.

- Les morceaux du triangle entrent en résonance... dit-il sans se retourner. Ces parties qui ont éclaté lorsque j'ai voulu les faire miennes... qui aurait pu prévoir qu'elles seraient caché en vous deux ? Mais à présent, elles sont rassemblées ici !

Rejetant sa cape en arrière, il fit face à Link qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Le visage déformé par l'appât de la puissance, Ganondorf serra son poing devant lui :

- Ce ne sont pas des jouets pour les faibles !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'une onde de puissance déferla de lui, engloutissant Link et Zelda. Celle-ci eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau du dos de la main, mais elle était tendue devant elle et elle vitsimplement la Triforce de la Sagesse s'en détacher et s'évanouir dans l'air.

.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Link, paralysé par le sort que Ganondorf lui jetait, tentait de retenir la sienne par la seule force de sa volonté, en vain : le tatouage s'arracha douloureusement de sa main et disparut. Paniquée, Navi tentait de le rejoindre mais était sans cesse repoussée par l'énergie maléfique... puis tout cessa subitement et le Hylien tomba sur un genou, ses jambes s'affaissant. Devant lui, Ganondorf, éclatant de son terrible ricanement, lévitait littéralement au-dessus du sol, se moquant de lui. Zelda... il fallait sauver Zelda... Link redressa la tête pour la regarder. Elle était paralysée par le cristal, mais elle lui rendit tout de même son regard. Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le regard d'un rouge de braise du Sheik qu'il connaissait... mais même à cette distance, il put lire la supplique muette de la princesse. Le combat d'abord. Le reste viendrait en temps voulu. C'est ce qu'il aurait dit.

Se relevant bravement, Link fit face à Ganondorf, mais fut aussitôt rejeté à terre par une onde de lumière qui fit écrouler la moitié du sol. Le Héros du Temps bondit en arrière et opposa l'épée de légende au pouvoir de la Triforce.

Le combat dura longtemps... au faîte de sa puissance, investi du pouvoir des déesses dont il s'était emparé par la force, Ganondorf était terrifiant, et faisait un formidable adversaire. A chaque coup qu'il portait, la pièce s'abîmait un peu plus, les dalles tombant les unes après les autres en créant des trous meurtriers, les vitraux volant en éclat... l'orgue et Zelda avaient disparu. Épuisé, Link se demandait s'il n'arrivait pas trop tard en repoussant attaque après attaque... sautant sur le pilier central qui soutenait encore le sol, il renversa Ganondorf d'une flèche de lumière, avant de se jeter sur lui pour le pourfendre. Il semblait ne jamais devoir mourir... quand finalement, un coup de son épée ébranla toute la structure et fit hurler le seigneur des ténèbres. Sautant en arrière contre les vitraux, Link se mit en garde, le bouclier tendu, s'attendant à tout. Ganondorf restait à genoux... puis il leva les yeux vers le héros.

- Link...

Il prononça ce nom comme une plainte, dans un soupir, mais en le fixant d'un regard qui transperça le Hylien et qu'il devait ne jamais oublier. Le regard d'un homme agonisant, qui sait qu'il va mourir et réalise que son œuvre s'écroule... quelque chose d'immonde, vert sombre et immatériel, sortait convulsivement de sa bouche comme si son horrible vie s'échappait de son corps malgré lui. Puis le monde se mit à trembler, faisant voler les vitraux en éclats, explosant les pierres des murs une à une en projetant des débris tout autour de la pièce. Paniquée, Navi volait à toute vitesse autour de sa tête comme une abeille prise de furie.

- Tout va s'effondrer, Link ! Le château tenait en l'air grâce à la magie de Ganondorf ! Filons !

- Pas sans la princesse ! répliqua Link qui cherchait un moyen de se sortir de se guêpier.

Il donna un coup d'épée dans un vitrail et passa par l'ouverture tandis que la pièce se désagrégeait derrière lui. Il était sur une sorte de balcon qui faisait le tour du plus haut point du château. Zelda courut à lui, délivrée du sortilège.

- Descendons vite d'ici, Link ! cria-t-elle, visiblement secouée. Ganondorf tente de nous ensevelir sous les décombres avec son dernier souffle ! Je ne peux pas retenir le château ! Je n'ai plus assez de forces !

Commença alors une longue descente de chaque escalier qu'ils avaient monté pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Tout était en train de brûler, gagné par la lave incandescente dans laquelle l'édifice sombrait. Il n'y avait pas le temps de passer d'autres tuniques résistantes au feu ou d'utiliser des sorts : ils couraient simplement aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, bondissant de côté pour éviter les pierres qui s'abattaient autour d'eux, en nage et à bout de souffle. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Link, derrière Zelda, la regardait négocier le passage et ouvrir par magie les portes fermées. Quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger rappelait Sheik, son corps fin et nerveux, sa souplesse féline, sa rapidité de réflexes... il retrouvait un peu cela dans la princesse même si son physique n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Sheikah. Lorsqu'il se jetait au-dessus d'elle pour dévier les gravats de son bouclier, il s'apercevait souvent qu'elle avait déjà bondi de côté et descellait la porte suivante. Enfin, ils atteignirent le bas du château tandis que la tour s'effondrait derrière eux, puis sortirent en courant à l'air libre. Des jets de lave jaillissaient, provoqués par la chute de l'édifice flottant dans le cratère d'où Ganondorf l'avait arraché. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Link et Zelda se blottirent contre les rochers, abrités par le bouclier Hylien, attendant que le monde s'écroule autour d'eux. Le bruit était assourdissant, les éclairs zébraient le ciel en ébullition, les roches en fusion s'abattaient tout autour d'eux. Serrant le corps frêle de la princesse dans ses bras pour la protéger, Link sentait son bouclier frémir et trembler sous les assauts des éléments. Dans les contes, c'était souvent lors de ce genre de cataclysme que le héros déclarait sa flamme à la princesse – au cas où ils mourraient. Mais ce n'était pas un conte, ils risquaient réellement de mourir, et le cœur de Link était trop troublé pour cela de toute façon.

Tout cessa finalement dans une dernière secousse. Link n'osait pas encore bouger, les oreilles bourdonnantes, le cœur battant, serrant Zelda contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. La princesse finit par reculer un peu.

- Link... c'est terminé...

Comme s'il sortait de transe, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et releva la tête, laissant enfin retomber son bras perclus de crampes avec le bouclier Hylien au bout. Zelda était déjà debout devant lui et balayait les lieux du regard. Elle se retourna et lui sourit, lui tendant la main : Link la prit et elle le releva. Il faillit retomber mais s'appuya à la roche. Il n'en pouvait plus. Devant eux, toute trace de château avait disparu... il ne restait qu'un vaste amas de ruines et de lave durcie, entrecoupé de zones planes, poussiéreuses. La fumée retombait progressivement, et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, un mince rayon de soleil perçait les nuages. Au fur et à mesure que la scène s'éclaircissait, Link prit conscience que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Au centre de l'amas de statues brisées, une silhouette immense, courbée, se tenait, frémissante. Elle faisait trois ou quatre fois la taille d'un homme. Un souffle rauque gonflait ses poumons et de gigantesques bras retombaient sur le sol, hérissés de pointes. La tête, baissée dans l'obscurité, laissait juste voir deux énormes cornes courbes qui dépassaient de part et d'autre d'un groin monstrueux. Il avait les yeux fermés.

- Link, qu'est-ce que...

- Je vais voir ce que c'est, dit-il.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait, Navi le rattrapa.

- Sois très prudent ! C'est un monstre qui dégage une aura encore plus maléfique que Ganondorf... je ne pensais pas que c'était possible...

Quelque chose de plus mauvais et puissant que le seigneur du mal ? Se mettant en garde, Link s'approcha à quelques mètres. La créature ouvrit subitement les yeux, deux yeux jaunes, porcins, deux yeux que le héros identifia aussitôt : ceux de Ganondorf ! S'était-il transformé lui aussi ? Personne ne pouvait donc garder une seule et unique apparence dans ce pays de fous ? Le monstre se redressa et poussa un rugissement bestial, terrifiant, faisant claquer ses lames immenses de droite et de gauche.

- C'est Ganon ! cria Zelda derrière lui. L'incarnation maléfique de Ganondorf ! Fuis, Link ! Il est trop puissant, il va te tuer !

Jamais ! Avec un cri tout aussi sauvage, le Héros du Temps bondit en avant, épée levée. Contre toute attente, il para le coup et lui tint tête. Il se sentait la force d'un Goron, l'énergie d'un torrent furieux Zora et la dextérité d'une Gerudo. Remonté à bloc, il arrivait à parer les coups vibrants des gigantesques lames, frapper du bouclier, esquiver les coups de poings et de cornes. Décochant flèche sur flèche dès qu'il le pouvait, il parvint de façon incroyable à faire reculer Ganon, le faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord de la crevasse en le frappant de tout son arsenal avec une rapidité sans égale. Lorsque le monstre sentit le vide derrière lui, il se cabra devant Link, déterminé à l'écraser de sa masse... mais il se figea soudain, environné de lumière. Le Héros du Temps se retourna : derrière lui, Zelda, les mains tendues, tremblait, mais parvenait à maintenir Ganon immobile.

Link n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique quoi faire. Saisissant l'épée de légende à deux mains, il bondit à la hauteur de la tête courbée de l'horrible créature, et lui enfonça trois pieds d'acier dans le crâne, droit entre les deux yeux.

.

.

.o0o.

.

.

La rumeur de la foule au-dehors, encore. La tente où reposait le sauveur d'Hyrule ameutait les gens, mais ils n'osaient pas hausser la voix, sachant qu'il n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. A toute heure, on entendait donc murmurer, marcher, toucher la toile. L'équipement de Link était soigneusement disposé sur une chaise à côté du lit. Le forgeron du château lui avait offert un nouveau bouclier Hylien pour remplacer celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie, cabossé par les pierres en fusion et les furieux coups de Ganon. Un Goron lui avait offert une vingtaine de ses précieuses bombes teigneuses. Mido était lui-même passé entretenir l'arc des fées, maugréant tout le long contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux armes légendaires Kokiri et l'usage déplorable qu'on en faisait – mais il avait remis l'arc intégralement à neuf, si bien qu'il brillait de mille feux – et avait laissé des cordes de rechange en partant. Un homme masqué sous une pelisse de chaume avait déposé un nouveau flacon de précieux verre à côté des trois déjà en la possession du héros. Link, le petit Goron qu'on avait nommé ainsi d'après l'original, avait redressé le métal du marteau de la Montagne de la Mort, la spécialité locale, comme ils aimaient à appeler l'arme. Au milieu de tout ce fatras flamboyant de bons soins divers, on avait réussi à caser une bougie qui éclairait l'intérieur de la tente et le visage endormi de Link. Après que les sages eurent réussi à sceller enfin l'âme de Ganondorf dans le royaume des ténèbres, il s'était effondré aux pieds de Zelda, qui malgré tous ses efforts n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller. Elle le veillait donc depuis, incapable de prendre elle-même le moindre repos. Elle tenait absolument à être présente lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui. Il allait revenir à lui, n'est-ce pas ? A ses côtés, Navi, perchée sur le dossier de la chaise, luisait doucement.

- Je sens que tu es encore en train de ressasser de sombres pensées, dit-elle finalement.

- Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui, si tu veux savoir, répondit la princesse en étirant son dos douloureux.

- Il t'en veut beaucoup. Mais il comprenait... et il est venu te sauver.

- Par amour ou par devoir ? répondit amèrement Zelda. Je serais bien en peine de lui en vouloir s'il refusait de me parler, à présent... si seulement Impa était là...

- C'est une sage... elle peut se matérialiser où bon lui semble et tu peux l'appeler à toi, non ?

- Oui, mais... (elle soupira à nouveau) je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, Navi. J'ai accompli la prophétie, ranimé d'anciennes légendes, et maintenant, sans rien pour me guider, je suis dans le flou. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Reconstruire Hyrule, ça sera déjà un bon début, suggéra la fée.

Zelda sourit faiblement. A dire vrai, les toutes-puissantes déesses d'Hyrule lui avaient déjà soufflé la réponse tandis qu'elle regardait le héros endormi. Elle savait ce qu'il convenait de faire, elle le sentait en elle-même, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne solution... elle l'avait réalisé alors que ses pouvoirs lui revenaient lentement, sapés par le cristal de Ganondorf. Inéluctable. Elle allait devoir tout effacer. Ces sept années de souffrance, de règne de la terreur, de misère et de famines. Revenir en arrière, à présent que Ganondorf était scellé dans l'au-delà, et tout reprendre là où le temps avait dérivé sur la pente du mal. Le pivot, le catalyseur, Link qui avait ouvert les portes sacrées du sanctuaire et permis au monstre d'entrer et de tout chambouler, allait devoir faire ce bond également. Mais le Héros du Temps, lui, tout comme le Sage du Temps, n'aurait pas le bonheur d'oublier et de vivre une existence heureuse, comme allait le faire le reste du peuple d'Hyrule. Non, eux seraient condamnés à se souvenir de tout ce qui avait été accompli puis effacé au profit d'une époque meilleure. Si elle avait pu effacer les souvenirs du Héros du Temps... effacer Sheik à jamais et laisser le jeune Sheikah d'origine vivre sa propre existence plutôt que de servir de réceptacle salvateur à la princesse. Ce qu'il ferait loin de Link, Zelda s'en assurerait. Link ne devait pas vivre en ayant sous le nez le rappel constant de la trahison de son bien-aimé, et souffrir.

C'était ce qu'il convenait de faire... mais au fond d'elle-même, Zelda avait aussi envie de croire en l'avenir, en les enfants de l'époque troublée qui venait de s'achever de façon si éclatante. Laisser le Héros du Temps jouir un peu de son prestige et reconstruire en partant de zéro. Lui laisser une chance de pardonner à Zelda et peut-être vivre avec lui au palais... gouverner ensemble en prenant les meilleures décisions possibles, la Sagesse et le Courage réunis. Et puis après tout, maintenant, _elle_ était reine d'Hyrule. C'était à elle de prendre les décisions, mais... il fallait aussi tenir compte des signes que lui envoyaient les toutes-puissantes déesses. Et la volonté des déesses était de revenir en arrière afin d'éviter à leur peuple ces sept ans de misère et d'horreur. Elle le sentait, elle issue de la famille royale, élue des puissances célestes.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, tête basse, lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Devant elle, Link remuait faiblement sur sa couche. Elle retint sa respiration. Le héros ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, comme s'ils étaient empâtés, ce qui était sûrement le cas puisqu'il avait dormi toute l'après-midi et la nuit. L'aube pointait à présent à travers le tissu de la tente. Zelda souffla la bougie, plongeant l'habitacle dans une lueur de matin un peu rosée. Ainsi, Link ne verrait que sa silhouette et pourrait imaginer ce qu'il voudrait.

- Sheik... ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu es réveillé... Din soit loué, tu es l'être vivant le plus résistant que je connaisse.

Ayant reconnu la voix légèrement plus flûtée de Zelda, Link détourna la tête. La princesse eut l'impression qu'il lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur. Elle s'efforça de sourire tout de même, refoulant les larmes. Sheik ne pleurait pas, et Zelda ne pleurerait pas davantage. Parlant à la toile de la tente, le Hylien dit doucement :

- Et Ganondorf ?

- Il est bel et bien vaincu, cette fois. Tu as tué son corps et son âme erre dans le royaume des ténèbres.

- Sacré cadeau pour eux...

- Ne recommence pas à te lever ! avertit Zelda, voyant le héros remuer. Ma menace d'il y a une semaine tient toujours !

- J'ai eu droit à trois avertissements cette fois-là, répliqua Link en souriant faiblement au plafond. Puis, s'assombrissant : C'est Sheik qui a fait cette menace.

- Je _suis_ Sheik, Link, pour l'amour de Nayru ! Tu pourrais m'appeler Sheik si tu le désirais car pour moi, ça ne ferait aucune différence.

- Mais... vous... tu es une femme.

- Ne commence pas non plus à me vouvoyer ! Et si c'est mon sexe qui te gêne, je me ferais un plaisir de reprendre mon corps masculin pour te...

A ce moment Navi émit un tintement sonore qui lui coupa efficacement la parole. Les deux jeunes gens sourirent.

- Je je ne sais plus quoi penser, Zelda. Sheik. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que mon compagnon d'armes était en fait la princesse d'Hyrule.

- Honnêtement, Link, répondit-elle en se penchant en avant, je sais que je devrais répondre que je comprends, que je vais te laisser dormir, que tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux, mais... je ne comprends pas. Bon, alors je ne suis pas un vagabond, je suis une princesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de changé en moi, à part mon corps ?

- Absolument rien, intervint Navi d'un air suffisant, comme je le lui disais hier soir.

Elle fut foudroyée du regard tant par l'un que par l'autre ; aussi se posa-t-elle sur le bouclier flambant neuf pour s'enfermer dans un silence plein de dignité.

.

De son côté, Link ne parvenait pas à établir le moindre rapport entre Sheik et Zelda. L'élocution, peut-être. La façon de bouger qui venait de son entrainement. La couleur des cheveux... Mais sa personnalité elle-même n'était pas vraiment pareille. Sheik avait toujours été mystérieux, nerveux, respirait la force contenue chaque fois qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la violence dont il avait fait preuve dans la caverne de glace. Non que Link appréciât d'être violenté, mais il aimait sentir l'énergie qui émanait de son compagnon. Alors que Zelda était plus sereine, plus sage... plus responsable. Il est vrai qu'elle avait une incroyable puissance magique, comme Link en avait fait l'expérience dans le château de Ganondorf. Cela dit, la même fermeté se lisait dans ses yeux bleus, un peu de la rigidité que Sheik n'avait jamais pu cacher entièrement malgré le masque. Elle était dure. Les expériences passées avaient dû l'éprouver, elle aussi. Elles avaient éprouvé tout le monde.

- Tu culpabilisais, réalisa Link en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux. Dans le désert, lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux... et aussi avant de partir de Cocorico... tu te roulais souvent en boule dans le lit, sans rien dire...

Zelda baissa les yeux, un peu de cette douleur revenant peut-être en elle alors qu'elle y repensait. Il y eut un court silence, puis elle finit par répondre.

- Tu as vu ça en l'impénétrable Sheik même... tu as vraiment un don... moi qui pensais bien cacher mes sentiments... le masque aidait beaucoup, je suppose. Et je le portais souvent abaissé avec toi... voire pas du tout...

- Sheik n'était pas si impénétrable que ça pour moi, répondit Link en souriant.

Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il avait au moins assimilé en lui-même que la jeune femme qui était assise à son chevet, les cheveux défaits, les traits tirés, était bel et bien la même personne que celui qui avait marché à ses côtés pendant sa quête, temple après temple, le guidant dans l'ombre. Elle parlait avec aisance de son alter ego, puisant dans sa mémoire : ce n'était pas un dédoublement de personnalité, juste de corps. Il se redressa et s'adossa à ses oreillers sans qu'elle l'en empêche. Elle lui tendit simplement un peu d'eau. Link sourit en reconnaissant le goût du breuvage que Sheik lui avait fait boire au sortir du Temple de l'Ombre.

- Tu ne vas jamais réussir à quitter la vie de vagabond, maintenant, finit-il par dire. Tu vas être obligée de partir avec moi.

- Ne crois pas que je n'aie pas caressé cette idée maintes et maintes fois pendant ton périple... souffla Zelda. Malheureusement, c'est une perspective bien moins attrayante que nous allons devoir considérer... Nous avons scellé l'esprit de Ganondorf dans le royaume des ténèbres.

- Oui.

- Nous l'avons fait de façon irrévocable, d'une façon si puissante que... il a aussi été scellé il y a sept ans. A toutes les époques. A jamais. A présent, pour Hyrule, c'est comme si Ganondorf n'avait jamais existé. Seulement pour nous.

Link porta une main à sa bouche alors qu'il réalisait tout ce que cela impliquait. S'il n'avait pas existé il y a sept ans, la jeune Zelda ne l'aurait pas envoyé chercher les pierres ancestrales, ne lui aurait pas confié l'ocarina du temps, et il n'aurait pas ouvert le sanctuaire... de leurs épreuves, de leurs aventures, rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Le royaume aurait toujours connu la paix qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Sept ans à refaire. Peu à peu, comme si son environnement répondait à la conversation, le décor, la tente, le lit, les contours devenaient flous, comme vus à travers une brume ou un miroir sale.

- Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Zelda. Nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit. Nous sommes dans une réalité qui a été effacée par l'absence de Ganondorf. Nous sommes dans un paradoxe...

- Mais... les ruines au-dehors sont réelles ! Les gens qui se réjouissent de sa mort sont bien vivants ! Pour eux, Ganondorf a bien existé !

Zelda lui adressa un regard malheureux.

- Voilà pourquoi cette réalité n'existe déjà plus. Elle va disparaître dans le néant du temps... et nous avec... à moins de faire un bond final en arrière, il y a sept ans. De revenir dans ton époque d'origine.

- Mon époque est ici et maintenant ! s'exclama violemment Link et se rasseyant complètement. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière ! Je suis adulte depuis des semaines, je me suis battu dans ce corps, j'y ai transpiré, ri, aimé, couru, monté à cheval ! Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière ! Je ne peux pas redevenir petit ! Au contraire, c'est il y a sept ans que l'époque n'existe plus, c'est du passé ! Ce n'est pas réel !

Autour d'eux, le paysage s'estompait. Seuls restaient encore le contour des objets, mais bientôt ils disparaitraient eux aussi au profit d'un ciel plus clair, pour n'être que des nuages flottant dans l'éther. La princesse se taisait. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Excédé par son mutisme, Link lui prit les mains.

- Zelda, je ne veux pas redevenir petit ! Ce n'est plus mon corps, ce n'est plus moi ! Et puis, où irais-je ? Je suppose que je ne vais pas perdre la mémoire... je saurais que je ne suis pas un Kokiri mais je n'ai pas de famille, pas de maison, pas d'attaches ! Je ne pourrais pas rester au village de la forêt et grandir ! Ils me chasseront ! Je n'ai nulle part où aller !

- Tu as une attache, Link... et un endroit où aller, répondit Zelda à voix basse, portant leurs mains à ses lèvres. Moi aussi, je saurais tout cela. Je me souviendrais de tout, même si je dois être la seule.

Horrifié, Link écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait la bouche, sans plus savoir quoi dire. Non... tout mais pas ça. Il aurait préféré revivre cent fois la révélation de l'identité de Zelda plutôt que d'être condamné à retourner dans son corps d'enfant, pas alors qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui, irrémédiablement pensait-il, et qu'il ne le considérait plus que comme un rêve, un souvenir. Il avait coupé les ponts avec cet endroit.

- Si tu fais ça, tu me scelleras dans un songe, finit-il par dire, brisé.

- C'est l'époque que nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter, Link, ni toi, ni moi, ni personne en Hyrule. Le présent dans lequel nous étions est une erreur.

Regardant autour de lui, Link se rendit compte que l'époque à laquelle il se raccrochait tant, qu'il refusait de quitter, n'était déjà plus. Ils se tenaient debout, face à face, dans un ciel bleu parsemé du coton des nuages. Aucun vent ne soufflait, aucun soleil ne brillait. Ils n'étaient nulle part.

.

.o0o.

.

- Link... sors ton ocarina.

Cette phrase qu'elle avait tant prononcé sous les traits de Sheik sortit presque automatiquement de sa bouche, sans accroc, avec une parfaite fluidité. Et pourtant, sa voix semblait résonner dans l'infini de l'étrange ciel où ils se trouvaient. Comme un pantin, le Héros du Temps lui tendit l'ocarina. Elle le prit en refermant ses mains sur les paumes calleuses de Link, regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle serait condamné à le regretter pendant sept années, après quoi, peut-être, elle aurait fait amende honorable après de son bien-aimé.

- Attends... dit Link, la voix brisée. Si nous devons retourner dans le passé et y rester à jamais avec sept ans de retard... je ne reverrais plus jamais Sheik.

Sans mot dire, Zelda porta la main droite à ses lèvres et laissa le sort familier prendre possession d'elle. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit ses muscles gonfler et tendre un tissu moulant bleu ; le poids familier de ses lames apparut sous l'étreinte des bandages ajustés autour de son corps tandis que celui de sa poitrine disparaissait ; ses cheveux raccourcirent, taillés pour rentrer dans un turban serré, et masquer la partie gauche de son visage. A nouveau Sheik, et pour la dernière fois, il rouvrit les yeux et échangea un regard avec Link. Ce dernier avait réussi à rester à peu près maître de lui-même jusqu'à maintenant à mesure que les épreuves se présentaient, mais celle-ci l'acheva. Alors qu'il plongeait les yeux dans ceux de Sheik, ils s'emplirent de larmes à une vitesse affolante et ils s'enlacèrent convulsivement, presque avec violence, comme deux âmes séparées qui se retrouvent. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés... Depuis sa révélation, Zelda avait à peine osé le toucher, de peur de le blesser davantage, incapable de trouver une ligne de conduite à tenir avec lui : maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau les traits de celui qui avait séduit le Héros du Temps, il lui semblait naturel et normal de se comporter en amant. Finalement, c'était peut-être lui qui par sa distance avait incité Link à croire à deux personnages différents. Alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, depuis le début. Une erreur de plus à ajouter à son palmarès.

- Link, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi avec toi. Depuis toujours...

- Ne dis pas ça...

Le voix du héros était tremblante tandis qu'il serrait son amant contre lui, le visage enfoui dans ses mèches blondes, respirant l'odeur musquée qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais. Sheik enfonçait les doigts dans son dos. S'ils avaient pu rester ainsi, juste là, dans le vide, à n'avoir jamais besoin de rien... mais c'était Zelda qui avait le pouvoir du Sage du Temps, qui pouvait initier le dernier bond sept ans en arrière, et tout recommencer. Il invoqua muettement le sort de transformation, lui-même très remué à l'idée de perdre une partie de son existence et celui qu'il considérait comme une seconde nature. Adieu, Sheik... Link le serra plus fort contre lui tandis que sa taille se creusait, que ses bras s'affinaient, qu'elle rétrécissait de quelques centimètres. Les bandages et les kunai s'évanouirent à jamais.

.

C'était fini. Il n'allait plus jamais revoir son compagnon d'armes, à présent. Celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras conserverait pour toujours cette apparence et ce corps féminin. Son amante. Il se recula, lui prit le menton et l'embrassa doucement à travers ses larmes. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle disparaisse dans le passé en imaginant qu'il la haïssait de ne plus être Sheik. Il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas vrai... de toute manière, tellement d'informations lui étaient tombées dessus à la fois qu'il laissait tout lui glisser dessus en attendant la fin de la tempête. Il aurait le temps plus tard de réfléchir, d'analyser. Pendant qu'il grandirait, par exemple. Il sentit Zelda se raidir sous le baiser, puis passer les mains dans son cou lentement, comme si elle n'osait pas croire à sa chance. Ses lèvres étaient douces et elle sentait bon. Lorsqu'il se recula, c'était elle qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te l'ai dit, non ? fit-il. Le monde peut s'arrêter, mais pas mon amour pour toi. Jamais.

Zelda lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

.

.o0o.

.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était dans le Temple du Temps, plus exactement dans le sanctuaire, perché sur le piédestal. Ses deux mains d'enfant étaient serrées autour de la garde de l'épée de légende comme s'il s'y était raccroché pendant le retour en arrière. C'était fait, alors. Il n'eut pas besoin que Navi le lui confirme pour savoir que tout était fini. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il tira vers le haut. Et s'il redevenait adulte juste en faisant ça, par la grâce des déesses ? Elles le prendraient peut-être en pitié et lui accorderaient de garder le corps auquel il s'était habitué. Mais l'épée ne bougea pas. Soudain désespéré, il se démena un moment pour arracher sa familière lame de son socle, en vain : elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait jamais été à lui. Il n'était plus le Héros du Temps, mais un faux Kokiri désemparé, un adulte dans un corps d'enfant maintenant qu'il n'était plus un enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Appuyant son front sur la garde, il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et de garder la tête froide.

- Link... je dois partir... dit alors Navi tout près de lui.

- Non ! Pas toi aussi ! Farore, ne m'enlevez pas tout ce qui m'est cher ! Je n'en peux plus !

Les larmes, de nouveau. Il était à bout. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle et il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber raide mort, foudroyé par le chagrin.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Link... tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais appartenu comme une fée Kokiri devrait appartenir à un enfant des bois... mais toi, tu es un Hylien, tu n'as pas besoin de fée.

- Je suis... j'ai besoin de toi, Navi. S'il te plaît.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me lier à toi, mais... mon rôle est terminé ici. Je dois retourner à l'Arbre attendre que vienne mon tour de veiller sur un individu de mon peuple.

Les jambes du jeune héros le trahirent et il s'affaissa à genoux sur le marbre froid. Navi lui effleura la joue, émettant un dernier tintement d'adieu, avant de s'élever vers la voûte sombre du temple. Elle allait sans doute disparaître par un des vitraux. Écrasé par le chagrin, Link se recroquevilla devant l'épée qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

.

.o0o.

.


	10. Le départ

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

_._

Il habita quelques temps au ranch Lon Lon, où il gagna le respect de Talon par son dur travail et l'amitié de Malon par son savoir-faire équestre. Travailler l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il aurait tout donné pour disparaître lui aussi, avec l'époque qu'il avait quitté contre son gré, mais après avoir constaté qu'on ne le laisserait pas mourir de chagrin, il avait fini par se relever et accomplissait maintenant les tâches ménagères d'un ranch avec efficacité mais sans enthousiasme. Malon lui reprochait une seule chose, son absence totale de vitalité.

- Link, franchement, tu es au courant que tu existes ? lui disait-elle parfois tandis qu'ils graissaient le harnachement. Des fois, quand je te regarde, tu me fais peur. Tu me fais l'effet d'un zombi.

L'enfant se contentait alors d'un pâle sourire et continuait son ouvrage sans mot dire. Parfois, à la faveur de la nuit, il « empruntait » Epona, jeune mais déjà suffisamment robuste pour porter sa trentaine de kilos, et partait avec elle galoper pendant des heures dans la plaine d'Hyrule à la lumière de la lune. Il se demandait quelques fois s'il ne la volerait pas juste pour partir loin d'ici, mais c'était son pays, sa maison... la matrice dans laquelle il avait tant vécu. Parfois, il s'asseyait au bord du ruisseau des Zoras, la laissant brouter à côté de lui, et sortait le petit ocarina de bois de Saria pour y jouer des mélodies mélancoliques. Un soir, debout au milieu de l'enclos du ranch, il fit résonner les notes du Requiem des Esprits sans raison particulière : aussitôt, une sensation autrefois familière de légèreté s'empara de lui, et il fut transporté au Colosse du Désert. Ici, la nuit était autrement plus fraiche, mais il n'en avait cure. La seule vision de la superbe statue solitaire avait suffit à lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Puis quelqu'un lui avait posé une couverture sur le dos et il avait tendu la main dans sa nuque , tentant de dégainer une épée qu'il ne portait plus depuis longtemps. Ce réflexe avait déclenché un rire cristallin chez son bienfaiteur. Se retournant, il avait reconnu Nabooru.

Ils s'étaient assis tous deux sur la dalle de marbre et avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à parler d'une époque dont personne d'autre n'avait connaissance. Au terme de quoi, la Sage du Désert s'était levée et étirée... puis avait souri.

- Tu sais, Link, Zelda n'a pas non plus perdu la mémoire.

Ce nom lui fit crisper les épaules. Il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de la revoir. En entendre parler était déjà douloureux. Encore un peu de temps... elle n'allait pas disparaître, elle. Nabooru s'amusa de le voir sur la défensive.

- Tu devrais aller lui rendre visite. Elle s'efforce de garder le menton haut devant ses conseillers, mais son cœur est emplit d'amertume. Quoique peut-être pas autant que le tien, ajouta la Gerudo en lui lançant un regard oblique. Elle, au moins, elle a une vie.

.

Suite à cela, Link caressa de plus en plus l'idée de quitter Hyrule. Sortir de ces paysages qui lui rappelaient chacun des souvenirs différents mais tous douloureux de la courte période où il avait goûté aux joies d'être adulte. Changer de ciel, changer d'environnement. Ne plus voir tous les jours toujours les mêmes personnes insouciantes et heureuses. Dépaysement complet, peut-être même définitif. Mais avant qu'il ne prenne une décision, un jour, Malon et Talon emmenèrent une cargaison de lait au château et Link fut embarqué bon gré mal gré avec eux. Assis dans la carriole, il regarda défiler les rues familières et les habitants heureux, satisfaits de leur vie comme s'ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient failli perdre – ce qui était impossible, c'était Link qui projetait ses propres sentiments sur ce qu'il voyait... puis lui et Talon passèrent les portes du palais et contournèrent les douves internes pour déposer le lait à côté de la salle des gardes. C'était Link qui conduisait le cheval, son patron ayant depuis longtemps piqué du nez entre ses caissons. Il arrêta l'attelage... jeta un coup d'œil à Talon... puis au trou qui évacuait l'eau des jardins royaux privés... ce serait une trop incroyable coïncidence, si... finalement, il laissa tout son ouvrage en plan et sauta dans le caniveau, se glissant tant bien que mal à l'intérieur des murs. Les gardes étaient toujours aussi faciles à éviter, surtout maintenant qu'il avait tant d'expérience des temples derrière lui.

Il prit le dernier tournant le cœur battant, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit jardin personnel de Zelda, personne en vue. Désemparé, il resta là une minute, se demandant quoi faire. Une minute qui suffit à une ombre pour se glisser derrière lui. Sentant sa présence, il se retourna, sur le qui-vive, et plongea les yeux droit dans l'agressive poitrine d'Impa, nourrice royale. Elle s'était accroupie et le dévisageait tandis qu'il rougissait fortement.

- Pas d'épée... pas de bouclier... je pourrais t'égorger sans que tu m'opposes de plus terrible résistance que tes petits poings, Héros du Temps déchu.

Sa voix était ferme, voire même un peu sèche. Si elle était la confidente de Zelda, elle avait de quoi en vouloir à Link qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis le fameux jour du recommencement. Sauf qu'elle dégaina réellement un kunai – les mêmes que ceux de Sheik – et lui en appliqua la pointe acérée sur la gorge.

- Tu es mort. Un instant de négligence et les ennemis d'Hyrule prennent ta vie sans autre considération que les tâches qu'ils feront sur le métal de leurs armes.

- Quels ennemis ? rétorqua Link d'une voix acide, le menton en l'air pour éviter la lame. Le royaume est en paix, aucune menace ne plane sur le pays. Les héros ne servent à rien en temps de paix.

- Il n'existe pas de temps de paix, écervelé. Dans toute époque, il y a des conflits, des discordes, même discrètes, qui mènent par escalade à la colère et à la guerre.

- Heureusement, nous existons pour tuer ces conflits dans l'œuf, fit soudain une voix fluette derrière eux. Et tant qu'un monarque avisé règne avec sagesse, le pire sera tenu à l'écart.

Impa rengaina aussitôt sa lame et se redressa, une main sur les hanches, tandis que Link touchait sa gorge, se demandant vaguement ce qui se serait passé s'il avait continué à provoquer la Sheikah. Y penser ne lui provoquait pas d'émotion particulière. Dans l'arche du jardin, se tenait la princesse elle-même, vêtue de sa robe immaculée et brodée, et coiffée de tissu blanc. Link profita de son entrée pour tirer un kunai d'Impa, vif comme l'éclair, et l'appliquer sur son ventre.

- Tu es morte, dit-il.

Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir signé son propre arrêt de mort, vu les réflexes de la nourrice qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le temps d'arrêter avant de mener son geste à bien, mais à sa grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

- Bien, voilà un Link qui m'est déjà plus familier !

- Laisse-nous, Impa, je t'en prie, demanda Zelda en s'approchant d'eux tendit que Link rendait l'arme à sa propriétaire.

.

La Sage de l'Ombre s'inclina, puis se volatilisa dans une légère détonation. Soudain bien plus inquiet de voir Zelda marcher vers lui qu'il ne l'avait été pendant son petit échange avec Impa, Link la regarda arriver à sa hauteur en se forçant à ne pas reculer.

- J'aurais bien aimé garder le kunai, dit-il pour briser le silence.

- Toujours muré dans le passé, n'est-ce pas... je craignais que ça n'arrive, mais...

Sa voix mourut et elle regarda autour d'eux d'un air désabusé.

- Et Navi t'a quitté.

- Oui. C'était une fée Kokiri. Les Hyliens n'ont pas besoin de fées. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Sa voix était presque mécanique. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, mais s'il n'avait pas voulu replonger dans les souvenirs douloureux, il ne fallait pas venir ici.

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Dois-je demander quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Déclinant l'offre, le jeune garçon s'assit sur le banc que désignait Zelda, et elle l'y rejoignit.

- J'ai eu le temps de me calmer, tu sais, finit-elle par dire. Je ne suis plus un vagabond... Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Malon te traite bien ?

- Tu savais que j'étais au ranch Lon Lon ?

- Bien sûr... Impa allait régulièrement vérifier comment tu te portais, à ton insu. J'avais... peur de te contacter moi-même, je suppose. Tu m'avais demandé du temps...

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être plus rapide.

- Non... je comprends ce que tu ressens. Nous sommes dans la même situation... et encore, toi, tu n'as pas perdu une partie de ton identité en revenant dans le passé.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le cœur de Link chavira. Elle le comprenait, elle vivait la même chose. Non content d'avoir perdu un corps adulte, elle avait aussi perdu Sheik, un sauf-conduit vers la liberté et l'incognito. Comme il devait lui peser d'être à nouveau une princesse pétrie de responsabilités...

- Je suis désolé...

- Tout est ainsi qu'il doit en être, répondit Zelda d'une voix ferme, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un Sheikah. Je regrettais tant d'avoir dû fermer la porte du temps... et pourtant... tous les jours, je croise des courtisans qui auraient été tués dans la destruction du palais, des marchands heureux, des enfants qui jouent et qui rient. Les déesses avaient raison, bien sûr qu'elles avaient raison. En nous sacrifiant pour revenir dans une époque pour nous révolue, nous avons sauvé des centaines de personnes.

- Parfois, je me demande ce que je serais devenu si j'étais resté au village Kokiri, persuadé d'en être un, sans fée mais sans mauvais rêves, finit par répondre Link. Je pense que j'aurais été bien différent... je pense que parfois, le malheur forme les gens. Il les fait grandir, leur fait donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Crois-tu que la Triforce du Courage serait venue à moi si je n'avais pas collecté les trois pierres ancestrales pour gagner le cœur d'une jeune princesse ?

- Je ne sais pas, Link. Ça ne sert plus à rien de spéculer. Il est temps de revenir au présent et de vivre la vie qu'on nous a donnée.

- Je vais partir.

Link ne sut jamais pourquoi il avait jeté ça comme ça dans la conversation – peut-être pour la détourner. Ce qui fut fort efficace. Zelda quitta le jardin des yeux pour le regarder, son visage reflétant l'incompréhension.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui... ?

- Je veux dire, je vais quitter Hyrule. M'aérer un peu la tête et l'esprit, voir du pays.

Maintenant, la princesse avait une expression douloureuse. Elle baissa finalement la tête.

- Link... j'avais espéré que tu resterais au château avec moi.

Vivre avec Zelda elle-même, future reine d'Hyrule ? Peut-être l'épouser plus tard et régner à eux deux... c'était un rêve de princesse. Et puis ils avaient quoi, à peine quatorze ans... tout ceci concernait les adultes. Il fallait recommencer à penser en enfant. Link savait déjà qu'il faisait peur à certaines personnes par sa trop grande maturité, Ingo par exemple. En prime, il avait conservé l'habitude qu'il avait prise à force de bonds dans le temps – communiquer le moins possible avec son entourage pour ne pas influer sur le cours du temps. Il avait eu une fausse enfance qu'il croyait éternelle, puis avait été privé d'adolescence pour se retrouver directement adulte, à devoir sauver le monde. Peut-être était-il temps de retrouver la sensation d'être vivant. Et ce n'était pas en menant une vie sans histoires au château d'Hyrule qu'il allait retrouver sa place dans le monde, au contraire, ce serait plutôt un excellent moyen de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

- Je ne peux pas rester... j'ai besoin de voyager, de recommencer à vivre, tu comprends ? Je recommencerais à m'entrainer aux armes... je trouverais bien de l'usage à mon bras quelque part.

- Il y a des maitres d'armes ici, tu sais.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de conviction dans sa voix. Elle tentait de le retenir peut-être par amour, peut-être par pitié, mais trop tard, sa décision était prise.

- Je reviendrais quand je ressemblerais de nouveau à un Link adulte en pleine possession de ses capacités.

- Je devrai donc à nouveau t'attendre sept ans, Héros du Temps...

Link ne répondit pas, touché au cœur par le titre que lui avait toujours donné Sheik. Il ne fallait pas flancher. Rester ici ne serait pas bon pour lui, il avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer et d'apprendre à refaire connaissance avec lui-même. Il irait quelque part où on aurait besoin de son épée. Il servirait de nouveau.

.

.o0o.

**FIN**

.


	11. Épilogue

**/!\Attention**_ ! Lire cette fanfic implique que vous ayez _**terminé le jeu Ocarina of Time**_, et que vous êtes au courant de l'énorme révélation de fin concernant Sheik. A ce propos, j'espère que ma version des faits satisfera tout le monde :) _**SPOILERS GRAVES donc.**_ BEWARE._

_Cette histoire contient une bonne dose de _**yaoi**_, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles masculines. Don't like, don't look._

**Disclaimer : **_Il n'existe pas un seul personnage dans cette fic qui n'appartienne pas à Nintendo et le sacro-saint Shigeru Miyamoto ! Le texte est à moi, alors pas touche non plus. Ou alors vous me demandez d'abord._

_._

.o0o.

_._

_**Épilogue**_

Link bondit sur la paroi rocheuse, sorte d'éboulis de rochers qui risquaient de glisser à tout moment. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : il était cerné, et c'était sa seule issue. Les Moblins l'avaient encerclé. C'était dans ces moments-là que l'épée de légende lui manquait le plus. Il les aurait tués en deux ou trois coups, alors que la lame qu'il maniait, honnête et solide, n'avait rien d'une légende et se contentait d'entailler les armures de cuir de ses opposants. Il en avait tué trois, mais c'était toute une bande qui lui était tombée dessus alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt. En haut de l'éboulis, Epona lança un hennissement perçant et un Moblin dégringola la pente, forçant le jeune homme à se jeter de côté pour l'éviter. Ils étaient aussi en haut ! Laissant le soin à sa jument de faire le ménage, il para un coup à droite, riposta du bouclier, porta un coup de taille et perça enfin le cuir d'un de ses assaillants. Et de quatre. Il en restait huit. Merveilleux. Tout en ferraillant, il reculait tant bien que mal dans les éboulis pour remonter vers Epona qui lui avait entretemps envoyé un second cadavre. Profitant qu'il avait pris un avantage avec la hauteur, il banda son arc et décocha une flèche de givre à l'un des Moblins qui fut aussitôt paralysé par le gel, et tomba en arrière pour une chute fatale. Encore sept. Faisant volte-face, Link escalada avec plus de facilité les gravats, le bouclier Hylien dans son dos résonant parfois de coups. Il y était presque. Epona était juste là. Il lui suffirait de sauter en selle...

Puis un léger grondement retentit : sol le se dérobait ! Catastrophe ! Link se jeta en avant, tentant désespérément d'accrocher le harnachement de sa jument... il s'en fallait de deux pouces... puis il fut entrainé avec les rochers qui commençaient à dégringoler. Des cris paniqués des Moblins en contrebas retentirent... des cailloux partout, bloquant la vue... où était donc ce maudit grappin ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de porter la main à sa ceinture, une corde apparut dans son champ de vision et il s'en saisit aussitôt par réflexe. La corde se tendit. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol instable et il fut hâlé rapidement vers un arbre où la corde disparaissait dans les feuilles. En-dessous de lui, l'éboulis prenait fin et les monstres se relevaient déjà en poussant des appels rauques, se réorganisant. Ils virent Link disparaître dans un arbre et se ruèrent aussitôt à l'escalade. Profitant qu'ils étaient tous sur le tronc du large chêne, le jeune homme lâcha la corde providentielle et se laissa souplement tomber parmi les fougères, à distance des rochers instables. Dédaignant aussitôt son arc, il les tira comme des lapins avant qu'ils ne puissent sauter à terre. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Celui-ci tomba avant que Link ne le touche et il fronça les sourcils. Plus qu'un. Il était au sol et détala comme un lapin. Malédiction ! Sifflant Epona, il sauta en selle et le poursuivit pour l'abattre avant qu'il n'ameute d'autres horreurs. Mais le Moblin rescapé fut fauché en pleine course, décrivant un superbe soleil avant de s'écraser derrière une silhouette masquée. Elle avait une corde autour de l'épaule. Le mystérieux sauveur...

.

Une corne de brume résonna au loin. Catastrophé, Link continua au galop vers lui et tendit la main : le jeune homme masqué la prit sans hésitation et se laissa hisser en croupe, s'accrochant aussitôt d'une poigne ferme autour de la taille de Link. Celui-ci encouragea la jument qui partit à plein régime vers la lisière de la forêt. Ils furent pris en chasse par toute une série de Moblins armés jusqu'aux dents. Merveilleux.

- Sors de la forêt ! fit la voix du jeune homme derrière lui. Nous sommes sur leur territoire !

Epona donnait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait, et Link doutait sérieusement qu'ils soient capables de la rattraper alors qu'elle était au maximum de sa vitesse, mais il retrouva tout de même le chemin et ils le suivirent jusqu'à sortir au soleil. C'était une plaine vallonnée, parsemée de roches et à l'herbe très haute, bien différente de la plaine d'Hyrule. Ils mirent le plus de distance possible entre eux et la forêt avant que Link ne ralentisse sa monture, qui était en sueur d'avoir trop galopé.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrêtés, le jeune homme en croupe sauta à terre, hors d'haleine, et posa les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Descendant de cheval à son tour, Link s'aperçut qu'il était assez jeune, sans doute pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui-même, il lui aurait donné à peine une vingtaine d'années. Il semblait d'assez frêle constitution, mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû à ses vêtements moulants, d'un beige indéfinissable, maintenus très près de son corps par des bandes de tissu. Il portait deux kunai de Sheikah croisés dans le dos, et l'œil symbolique était tendu sur son torse. En le détaillant, Link sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il releva les yeux vers son visage : il était masqué jusqu'à l'arrête du nez. Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard de ses yeux couleur de braise, un regard droit, honnête et fier. Son visage fin était encadré de mèches dorées.

Link ne pouvait pas ne pas le reconnaître. Et pourtant, c'était impossible, complètement impossible.

Désorienté, il le regarda se redresser et lui sourire en tirant son masque vers le bas.

- Zelda... ?

- De rien.

- Excuse-moi, tu ressembles énormément à quelqu'un que je connais... connaissais... (il lui sourit de son mieux) merci beaucoup pour ton aide dans la forêt. J'étais dans une mauvaise situation.

- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Remercie plutôt ton cheval !

Link sourit en caressant l'encolure d'Epona qui semblait elle aussi agitée. Elle tendait le nez vers le jeune homme, tentant de le renifler, roulant les yeux. Mais par les déesses, c'était impossible.

- Tu es un Sheikah ?

- Bien vu, s'exclama le jeune homme, impressionné, tandis qu'il raccrochait des lames de jet sur sa cuisse. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un qui connaitrait mon peuple si loin d'Hyrule.

- Je viens de là, moi aussi.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Ce n'est pas trop dans la mentalité là-bas de voyager.

- Et toi ? rétorqua Link qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question.

- J'ai été envoyé au loin par la famille royale.

Il avait dit cela rapidement, avec orgueil, comme s'il le mettait au défi d'en rire. Link fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Zelda de se séparer des fidèles serviteurs du palais... mais si elle l'avait vu en personne, si elle avait vu son visage, elle avait au contraire toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir l'avoir sous le nez au quotidien. Il se demanda un moment comment elle allait. Il était parti depuis plus de cinq ans...

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

- Sheik.

Nouveau coup au cœur, mais le Hylien ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Cela tombait bien trop sous le sens. Finalement, le destin ne l'avait peut-être pas complètement oublié après qu'il ait délivré le pays de Ganondorf avec l'aide d'un autre jeune homme qui était le sosie de celui-ci... Qu'il doive le rencontrer maintenant semblait écrit dans les étoiles. Souriant, il lui prit l'épaule.

- Allez, assieds-toi, la nuit va tomber et j'ai de quoi faire du feu. Nous parlerons d'Hyrule.

.

.o0o.

.

.

_**Terminé !**_  
><em>Merci beaucoup à tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui se sont connectés tous les jeudis pour lire la suite de ma fanfic, et un grand merci d'être resté avec Link jusqu'à la fin.<br>J'espère que vous avez aimé mon interprétation du plus grand Zelda de tous les temps et que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un Skyward Sword à finir _=D


End file.
